When Dreams Collide
by Danzai13
Summary: It's four years later and the world seems at peace. When it seems that Natsuki and Shizuru are having problems of their own, things only get worse when something is after their childeren. Rated M for violence and language. Sequal to "Owning the World"
1. Chapter 1

**When Dreams Collide**

**This is a sequel to "Owning the World" so if your reading this without reading the first story, you might want to go read it. That way your not as confused.**

**So as always, I do not own Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome nor any other anime/game references you might find. Rated M for language and some semi-making out. **

**_Italized words are thoughts, _BOLD is a new section or the beginning/end of the chapter.**

**I did have a sequel for "Owning the World" but I did not like the way it was going so I took it off, tried to redo it but nothing came.**

**Since I've had some request to make a sequel, I decided to continue with it since my writing skills have increased a bit.**

**My thanks to biteaddict93 and Ishii.**

**-Danzai13**

**Chapter I**

**Location: ?**

The sound of silence...

An evil grin, an ambitious dream

"Everything is set..."

**Location: Garder Robe**

Three small children were running down the hallways as if they were running away from something. One little girl with chestnut hair pointed to a statue.

"Over there, hide before she see's us."

The other girls quickly ran behind the statue and did their best to hide. Catching their breath, a girl with black hair looked at the chestnut hair girl.

"Do you think she'll find us here?"

"Never in a million years." The girl smiled.

"Whats a million?" The last girl with blue hair asked.

"A million...a million...I don't know." The chestnut hair girl sighed.

"A million is like...uh...a lot and a lot of things." The black hair girl answered.

"A lot? Like the floor squares? There a lot of those." The blue hair girl pointed to the floor tiles.

"Yeah like a lot of those squares." The chestnut hair girl smiled.

"Okay...onee-chan I have to go potty." The blue hair girl looked at the chestnut hair girl.

"Okay." The chestnut hair girl stood up and extended her hand for her little sister to take.

"But I thought we were hiding." The black girl hair said.

"Oh that's right, just hold it Riku." The chestnut hair girl sat back down.

"But onee-chan I have to go." The girl name Riku pleaded.

"You know where the potty is."

"But I want you to come with me onee-chan." Riku pleaded.

"Found you."

The girl looked up and screamed when they saw a smiling woman standing besides them.

"Run!" The black hair girl took off in a sprint.

"Hurry Riku." The chestnut haired girl ran behind the black hair girl.

Before Riku could take off she was grabbed and tossed into the air. She giggled and landed back safety in the arms of the woman.

"Okay, your turn to be it." The woman hugged Riku before setting her down on the ground.

"What do I count to again?" Riku asked.

"Count to ten and then look for me, Sora and Belle. Now cover your eyes and count."

"Okay oba-san." Riku smiled and covered her eyes with both hands.

"One...two...nine...seven...umm...one..."

The woman chuckled and took off after the other little girls. She walked and turned down the hallway and looked for the other girl.

"Sora, Belle! Riku's it so I'm on your team now."

The little girls came out of their hiding place and smiled.

"Oba-san over here." The chestnut hair girl said.

The woman walked over to their hiding place and sat down on the floor.

"Is this the hiding spot?"

"Is it good?" The black hair girl asked.

"Riku will never find us in a million years." The chestnut hair girl smiled.

"Sora do you even know how much a million is?" The woman asked.

"Its a lot of squares."

"What?" The woman was confused.

"A lot and a lot of squares." The black hair girl smiled.

"Well...okay your right." The woman smiled.

**Location: Headmaster's office**

Three corals were standing in front of the headmaster's desk nervous to what was coming. The headmaster's signed a paper and looked up at the three corals. The gulped as the headmaster took a deep breath an let it out.

"So you three skipped class?"

"Yes headmaster."

"What for?"

"We...we wanted a day off."

"I see...well-"

The doors to the office opened and a woman with brown hair and three beads in her hair walked in.

"So we class skippers huh?" The woman grinned.

"Yes Miss Kagura, but this is their first offense so I'm going to let it slide."

"Let it slide? No way, I'll take care of this corals." Kagura popped her knuckles causing a shiver to go down the spines of the corals.

"Miss Kagura its fine. You three may go." The headmaster quickly shooed the corals out.

The corals dashed out of the office, each vowing to never skip class again. Kagura sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"What the hell? Its my job to discipline stupid kids." Kagura pouted.

"You do your job too well, you know that Kagura?" The headmaster smiled.

"Its what I do. Anyway my old lady is gonna take the week off so I'm going to do her shift this week."

"Miss Maria's still not feeling well?" The headmaster asked.

"Not yet, but she's a tough old biddy so she'll be back after this week."

"I look forward to it."

"Yeah, where'd Kai go?" Kagura asked.

"She playing with the kids."

"Geez, sometimes I swear that all she ever does." Kagura sighed.

"The kids love her and she love them so its a god thing."

"Yeah I guess...so where's your wife?"

"Out patrolling."

"Again? Damn all that woman ever does is work. You need to tell her to take a break."

"I do, but she just smiles and says she needs to her duty as an otome."

"Bullshit."

"I guess."

"I'm just speaking my mind, but before she's an otome, she's a wife and mother of two. You better tell her that."

"Yeah..."

Kagura sighed and twitched when heard the bells ring.

"Well I'm off to keep the students in line and look for that lazy ass sister of mine."

"Don't be too hard on her Kagura."

"Yeah, yeah whatever...hey Natsuki."

"Mmm?" Natsuki looked up.

"You...are you sure you and Shizuru are okay?"

"...We're fine."

"...Okay, later."

Natsuki sighed the moment Kagura left her office. She laid back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling.

_Worried about us?It was just a fight...but...Shizuru I know you come back here after your patrols but...Shizuru..._

Natsuki looked to her desk and at the picture of them and their children. She grabbed the picture and smiled at it.

_I really want you here with me and the kids..._

**XXXX**

"Umm...three...ten! Ready or not, here I come."

Riku smiled and began to run down the hallway. She looked around and began to search of the hiding people. The bell rang and Riku stopped walking. Students began to pour out of the classrooms.

"Riku-chan, hi!" A coral knelt down to Riku's level.

"Hi!" Riku smiled.

"Oh, so cute." The coral patted Riku on the head and walked on her way.

"Riku-chan, come over here."

Riku looked over and smiled at the woman who called out her name.

"Hi Miss Yukariko."

"Hello Riku-chan. What are you doing?"

"Me, and onee-chan, and Belle, and oba-can are playing hide-n-seek."

"That sounds like fun." Yukariko smiled.

"Uh-huh, and I'm trying to find them because I'm it and I have to go find them."

"Oh I see, well let's wait for the students to go to their classrooms before you go look for them okay?"

"Okay."

As the bell rang again, the students quickly filled the classrooms leaving the once crowded hallway empty again.

"Well have fun Riku-chan."

"Thank you." Riku slightly bowed to Yukariko.

Yukariko smiled and closed the door to her classroom as Riku dashed away to find the others.

"Onee-chan! Belle! Oba-san!"

Riku stopped running and began to walk around. Suddenly she remembered something important she had to do earlier.

"I have to potty..." Riku began to hold her legs together.

Riku turned her head to see where her sister and the others were but didn't see them.

"Onee-chan I have to go to the potty!" Riku shouted.

"Really? Okay come on." The woman came out of her hiding place and pushed Riku towards the bathrooms.

"Is the game over?" The black hair girl asked.

"Only for a little bit, Riku has to use the potty."

"Okay." The chestnut hair girl looked sad.

"I want onee-chan to come with me." Riku asked.

The woman smiled and turned back to the little girls.

"Sora."

The chestnut hair girl sighed but walked to the woman. The black hair girl stood up and followed her.

"I think I have to go too."

"Okay, potty break for everyone I guess." The woman smiled.

"I don't need to potty." Sora stated.

"Well Riku and Belle need to go potty so we'll wait for them okay?" The woman smiled.

"Okay."

_"And I think I may need to go too." _The woman chuckled to herself.

"Kai!"

The woman turned around as well as the little girls. The woman groaned as Kagura walked to her.

"I need you to help me with something."

"Can it wait? I'm taking the girls to the bathroom."

"They can do that themselves."

"I have to potty." Riku began to squirm.

"They're only four."

"Please when we were four-"

"Our case is different, you can't even call it a childhood."

"True...anyway help me out will ya?."

"Can it wait?"

"I got to potty." Riku repeated.

"Hold on I-"

"Fine after you take them on their potty business come to my office Kai."

"Whatever, okay girls come on." Kai turned her attention to the little girls.

"Um...Miss Kai." Belle pointed to Riku who looked frozen.

"Uh-oh." Kai rubbed her neck.

"Eww, Riku." Sora took a step away from Riku.

Riku looked down at her feet an saw a yellow puddle forming at her sneakers. Her lip began to tremble and her her hands went to her face.

"I'm sorry." Riku cried.

"Hey come on it was just an accident, don't cry Riku." Kai knelt down and tried to comfort Riku.

"She stinks." Kagura took a step back.

"Shut up Kagura." Kai glared at Kagura, "Why don't you go make yourself useful and bring me some paper towels."

"Alright, alright." Kagura sighed and walked away.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

A woman with wild blond hair was sitting in middle of the garden meditating. She took a deep breath and suppressed any thoughts that were entering her head. Her ear twitched as she heard a slight rustle in the nearby bushes. With her eyes still closed a small smile formed on her face.

_Three...two...one..._

"RWAOR!"

A little girl with wild sandy brown hair jumped out from the bushes and ran to the woman. Without opening her eyes the woman lifted her arm and stopped the little girl with her hand. The girl tried as hard as she could to get to the woman but the strong hand had a firm but soft grip on her head. The girl gave up and sat on the ground. The woman chuckled and patted the small girls head. The girl looked up at the woman with her gray almost silver like eyes and smiled.

"How do yo do that sensei?"

"I have the ears of a snake, I can hear everything."

"But snakes don't have ears."

"They have very tiny."

"But then how do their hear with tiny ears?"

"They do by-"

"Oh a butterfly!" The girl stood up and chased after the butterfly.

The woman chuckled as she watched the girl try and capture the butterfly. When the butterfly flew close to the woman she quickly clenched her fist on it. The little girl gasped and walked over to the woman.

"Sensei you squished it!"

"Its all about self control Chiaki." The woman opened her hand and the butterfly opened and closed it wings.

"Wow...its pretty." The little girl named Chiaki looked at the butterfly.

The woman blew on the butterfly and it flew off into the air. Chiaki crawled into the lap of the woman and looked up at her. The woman smiled and patted Chiaki's head.

"Now what would you like to do?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Hmm...how about-"

"Chiaki! Naomi!"

Both heads turned to the voice that had called them out. Chiaki smiled as she got out of Naomi's legs and ran to the woman.

"Hi mommy." Chiaki wrapped her arms around the woman's legs.

"Hello Chiaki, are you being good for sensei?"

"Uh-huh." Chiaki smiled.

"Good girl." The woman smiled.

"What is it Aoi?" Naomi responded.

Aoi looked at Naomi and smiled.

"I made lunch for you and Chiaki. Just wanted to let you know."

Naomi nodded her head in thanks. Aoi sighed but still had a smile on her face.

"Still the silent Naomi."

Naomi smiled as she grabbed Chiaki and tossed her into the air. Chiaki squealed as she fell back into Naomi's arm.

"Let's go." Naomi placed Chiaki on her shoulders.

"Let's go." Chiaki mimicked Naomi.

Naomi just smiled as she followed Aoi into the castle.

"Where is Chie?" Naomi asked.

"She's with Arika, Queen Mashiro had to go into town to show her support for the people. You know how it is."

Naomi nodded her head. Chiaki looked down at Aoi.

"Mommy, how much longer?"

"Its almost time, just a few more months Chiaki." Aoi responded with a smile.

"Okay." Chiaki laid her head on Naomi's.

"Are they fine?" Naomi asked.

"Restless and kicking, but yes." Aoi smiled as she rubbed her extended stomach.

"Don't push yourself." Naomi responded.

"I'll try not to." Aoi smiled.

When they reached the dining room Chiaki smiled at the person in the room.

"Mama!"

Chie looked up at Chiaki and smiled. Naomi took Chiaki off her shoulders and handed her to Chie who instantly hugged her.

"Hey cub! You being a good girl for mommy and sensei?"

"Uh-huh! Me and sensei played a lot."

"Did you help your mommy too?" Chie asked.

"Uh-huh. I help her eat grapes."

"Hehe, okay good job Chiaki." Chie placed a small kiss on Chiaki's forehead,

"Yay, can we eat now?" Chiaki asked.

"Sure go ahead." Chie put Chiaki down on the ground.

"Is the queen back?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah so is Arika, no worries." Chie responded.

Naomi nodded her head and followed Chiaki to the dinning table. Chie turned her attention to Aoi who was smiling at her.

"Hey baby." Chie wrapped her arms around Aoi.

"Hello." Aoi wrapped her arms around Chie.

"How are the twins?" Chie asked as she helped Aoi to the table chair.

"They like to move around a lot, but we're all fine." Aoi responded.

"Hey, you two in there. Stop tiring out your ma." Chie smiled as she knelt down and rubbed her hand on Aoi's extended stomach.

"The twins do take after you. They may just do the opposite." Aoi chuckled.

"Well being after me, they'll probably listen to their mommy." Chie smiled up at Aoi.

Aoi smiled and watched as Chie placed her forehead on her stomach.

"How many more months left?" Chie asked.

"You and Chiaki are so impatient," Aoi chuckled, "Three more months."

"Three more months...I can't wait to meet you two." Chie placed two kisses on Aoi's stomach.

"Chie..." Tears began to form at the ends of Aoi's eyes.

"I love you Aoi." Chie wiped Aoi's eyes.

"I love you too." Aoi smiled.

**Location: Garder Robe**

A smile came upon the face of a woman as she approached the school. As she walked into the building her heard the crying of a small child. She rushed in and coming upon the scene of a crying child, she smiled.

**XXXX**

Natsuki put the picture down and rose up from her chair. She walked out of her office and sighed to herself.

_I really need to talk to Shizuru about this._

When she heard crying she looked up and walked faster to the main source of the crying. She gasped when she came to the scene.

"What happened?"

"Ara Riku just had an accident, that's all." A familiar accent sounded.

Natsuki turned to the woman and smiled.

"Your back early Shizuru, everything was fine?"

"It was, Riku lets go get you cleaned up." Shizuru smiled down at her youngest daughter as she gently grabbed her hand.

"O-Okay." Riku sniffed.

"We'll be back." Shizuru smiled as she walked away with Riku.

"Okay." Natsuki turned her attention to Sora and Belle.

"Hi mama." Sora smiled.

"Hey baby." Natsuki smiled.

"Uh, Natsuki Kagura wants to talk to me about something. I don't know how long its going to take so-"

"I got it. Hey girls lets go play a game." Natsuki smiled at the girls.

"Yay! Belle lets go hide." Sora grabbed Belle's hand and they both ran away.

"Hide-n-seek?" Natsuki looked at Kai.

"Its the game of the day," Kai smiled, "I'll be back."

"Okay, take as long as you need because I don't want to go back to my office."

"Alright, I'll try." Kai laughed as she walked away.

"Good luck." Natsuki said before she went to look for the little girls.

Kai smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway.

**XXXX**

"Feel better now?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes mommy." Riku said as Shizuru helped her into a fresh clean skirt.

"That's my girl." Shizuru chuckled and placed a small kiss on Riku's cheek.

"Mommy?" Riku looked up at Shizuru.

"Yes?"

"How come your gone a lot?"

"Because its my job, I have to make sure you and Sora are safe."

"And Belle too?"

"Yes and everyone at Garder Robe."

"Mama too?

"Especially mama." Shizuru stood up.

"Okay...mommy?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't like your job." Riku grabbed Shizuru's hand.

"Why not?"

"It makes mama sad."

"Really?" Shizuru felt pangs of guilt at her heart.

"Uh-huh..."

Shizuru took a deep breath as she looked down at Riku.

"Riku I love you, Sora and mommy very much. Sometimes when you love someone, you'll do anything to protect them. Do you understand Riku?"

"I think so." Riku responded, looking confused.

Shizuru smiled and picked up Riku who was surprised. Riku giggled and laid her head under Shizuru's chin.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Shizuru smiled and held Riku closer to her.

"I love you too."

**Location: Windbloow, Mashiro's Castle.**

Naomi was playing with Chiaki when a door opened and they both looked up. Chiaki smiled and stood up.

"Oba-san!" Chiaki ran to the woman.

"Chiaki! I missed you so much." The woman grabbed the girl and hugged her.

"Finally its over." The woman next to the woman sighed.

"But what about tomorrow?" The woman asked.

"Don't remind me Arika." The woman sighed.

"Hi!" Chiaki waved to the other woman.

"Hello Chiaki." The other woman smiled.

"Your majesty." Naomi slightly bowed to the woman.

"As many times as I've told you before to just all me Mashiro, your not going to are you Naomi?" The other woman smiled.

Naomi just nodded her head no and smiled. Mashiro sighed and patted Chiaki on the head.

"Alright I'm turning in for the day. Good night everyone."

"Good night." Chiaki waved to Mashiro.

Mashiro waved goodbye as she walked away. Arika put Chiaki down and looked at Naomi.

"I'm going to do some patrolling for a bit okay?"

Naomi nodded her head and watched Arika leave. She then looked down at Chiaki and smiled.

"Ready for bed?"

"Ready!" Chiaki extended her hand.

Naomi grabbed Chiaki's hand and walked along side her.

**Location: Garder Robe**

Kai opened the door to a room and look at Kagura who was sitting behind a desk.

"What is it Kagura?"

"You sense it too, don't you?"

Kai looked away from Kagura who was staring intensely at her. She stayed silent for a few moments before looking at Kagura again.

"...Sense what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You and I both sense it."

Kai sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine, what do you want to do about it?"

"Well...it could just be those vibes from the old place. But better safe than sorry, so go check it out for me."

"Why don't you go do it?"

"I'm taking over my old lady's shift. Gotta stay put."

"Alright...how is she?"

"...She's good, that old bat will be up in no time." Kagura sighed.

"So are you gonna contact the others?" Kai asked.

"No, too much effort."

"Fine, I'll be back in a few days."

"Why not just power up and do a quick flash over there?" Kagura asked.

"Too much effort." Kai smiled.

"Heh, whatever." Kagura smiled.

"Okay, take care. I'll let you know if there's anything weird when I get there." Kai began to walk out of the room.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

**Location: Headmaster's Office**

"Thank goodness they're falling asleep." Natsuki sighed as she watched the girls falling asleep in the sleeping mats.

A knock came from the door and Natsuki stood up.

"Come in."

The door opened and Yukariko entered the room.

"Did they fall asleep?"

"Sure did."

Yukariko chuckled as she knelt down and grabbed Belle.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." Yukariko smiled.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Natsuki smiled.

With Belle in her arms Yukariko left the room leaving Sora and Natsuki alone.

"Well I guess I better get you to your room." Natsuki smiled as she knelt down and picked Sora up.

Sora opened her eyes a little but then closed them once she laid on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Huh, your getting big Sora."

When she reached her daughter's room she was surprised when she saw Shizuru putting Riku to bed. She smiled and walked behind her.

"Riku's asleep?

"Just fell asleep," Shizuru smiled, "Is Sora asleep?"

"Out like a light bulb."

Shizuru moved a little so Natsuki could place Sora on the bed. Taking a step back she grabbed Shizuru's hand and watched their children sleep.

"Shizuru...they're beautiful."

"They are..." Shizuru's grip tightened on Natsuki's hand.

"Shizuru...there's something we need to talk about." Natsuki looked at Shizuru.

"Yeah your right. But...let's talk about it in the bed." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki blushed and pushed Shizuru out of their daughter's room.

**Location: Outskirts of Windbloom**

"Gotta take a break."

Kai sighed as she turned off the white motorcycle and took off her helmet. She smiled at the inviting green grass underneath her feet. She sat down and then laid down in the grass. She looked up at the night star filled sky with her crimson eyes.

_It's probably nothing...but..._

Kai felt a breeze go by and she took it in with a deep breath and closed eyes. She reached inside her jacket and took out a gold pocket watch. Opening it she glanced at a picture o herself and another woman who looked like her save the eyes. Kai then stared at a picture of a woman with short black hair.

"Sophia…"

**Location: Windbloom, Hallrad Residence **

"But ma! I don't want to go to bed!" Chiaki complained.

"No choice, time for bed." Chie picked Chiaki up and carried her down the hallway.

"But...I'm not t-t-tired." Chiaki yawned.

"Right." Chie smiled.

Opening the door to the little girl's room., Chie chuckled when Chiaki was asleep in her arms. She pulled back the covers on the bed and gently placed Chiaki on the bed. Chie watched Chiaki sleep for a moment. Leaning down she placed a small kiss on Chiaki's forehead.

"Good night cub."

Chie stood up, turned on a nightlight and closed the door behind her. Walking down the hallway and turned into a room where Aoi was sitting in a chair brushing her long brown hair. Chie smiled as she walked over and placed her hands on Aoi's shoulder. She heard Aoi chuckle and put down the brush.

"Did Chiaki fall asleep?" Aoi asked.

"I had to convince she was sleepy but yeah." Chie began kissed the Aoi's neck.

"Chie could you help me to the bed?" Aoi asked, trying to ignore Chie's kisses.

"Course Aoi." Chie smiled as she helped Aoi up from the chair.

Chie helped Aoi walk to the bed and sat next to her. She smiled as she placed a hand on Aoi's large stomach.

"How are our babies?" Chie asked.

"Asking again?" Aoi smiled.

"I want to know." Chie smiled.

"Well they've started to jump less."

"Is this good or bad?" Chie began to worry.

"I asked them to not jump around too much and they listened." Aoi smiled.

Chie kissed Aoi on the lips. Aoi kissed back and blushed when they parted. Chie knelt on the ground and put her hands on Aoi's stomach. Aoi rubbed Chie's head as she felt lips kiss her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you…Kara, Rei."

Chie smiled when she felt a movement in Aoi's stomach.

**Location: Garder Robe, Headmaster's Room**

They laid close to each other under the sheets looking at each other. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's shoulder as she felt Natsuki's lips lightly brush against her neck.

"Riku said she hates my job."

"Mmm...really?" Natsuki looked up at Shizuru.

"She said it makes you sad."

"Riku...I wonder where she gets that from." Natsuki smiled and laid her head under Shizuru's chin.

"I wonder too." Shizuru chuckled as she began to pet Natsuki's head.

"Shizuru...I know its your job to patrol but..."

"Mmm?"

"I don't want our kids missing you. Especially right now at their age. It's not right."

Shizuru kissed Natsuki's head and held Natsuki closer to her.

"I know...Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"One more, just one more patrol."

"But-"

"Then I'll give up my gem."

"Give you your gem? But-"

"What Riku said...and her only being four, I don't want her to feel like that. One of us has to be here for our daughters."

"...Are you sure about this? I can just give up being headmaster, give up my gem and you can still be an otome."

"I'm sure, your still needed as the headmaster."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Natsuki asked again.

"Positive."

"Okay then." Natsuki began to kiss Shizuru's neck.

"Aaa...Natsuki..."

"Mmm?"

"It would also give us more time to make another baby." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki.

Natsuki blushed but chuckled as she continued to kiss down Shizuru's neck.

"How about...tonight?"

Shizuru moaned as Natsuki began to massage her breast. Natsuki looked up at Shizuru who had a slight blush on her face.

"Y-Yes..." Shizuru moaned.

Natsuki smiled and continued to down to Shizuru's breast.

**Location: ?**

Someone was looking at a map of the world. Planning, marking and circling certain areas of the map. Hearing someone enter the room they looked up to see who it was.

"So is everything set?" The someone sounded male.

"Yes sir."

"Good, I want things to go smoothly and orderly."

"Yes sir." The person slightly bowed.

"Good, now go."

The person bowed and then disappeared from sight. The someone smiled as he looked at the map. He gripped his hand into a fist and glared at the map.

"Almost..."

**Location: Garder Robe, Headmaster's room**

Shizuru finished putting on her dress and took a deep breath.

_My last day as an otome...I wonder if I really am ready for this..._

She heard a moan and she turned her head to Natsuki who turned over on their bed. She smiled when a small smile appeared on Natsuki's face. Sighing she slowly walked over to Natsuki and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Natsuki didn't stir in her sleep to Shizuru's relief. She quietly walked out of their room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her daughter's room and quietly opened the door to see her daughters sleeping peacefully. Smiling she walked to the bed and placed a kiss on each head. She looked at Riku for a moment longer before standing up and turning to leave.

_Yeah...I think I'm ready._

**Location: Outskirts of Garder Robe**

A figure looked at the school as the wind began to pick up. It continued to stare down the school. After a few moments it smiled.

"Time to move."

**I really don't expect a lot from this story but this time I will finish this sequal. **

**R&R please, it gives me motivation**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everybody. It keeps me going. So here's chapter number two, enjoy (or at least try to) :D**

**R&R please**

**-Danzai13**

**Chapter II**

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

The sand was still as the wind was slightly blowing. A rough abandon broken down building lay still and quiet. There it stayed silent for 4 years, a place many wish to forget, a graveyard of remorse to one.

In the distance the humming of a motor could be heard. As it rode closer to the building a bright white motorcycle could be seen. Kai could be seen in a long black jacket could be seen riding. As she came closer to the building, she shifted into first gear and came to a halt. Turning off the engine and putting up the kickstand, Kai got off the motorcycle and took of her helmet. Dark long brown hair waved into the air. Crimson eyes looked out onto the abandon building. Kai placed her helmet on the motorcycle handles and began to walk towards the building. Starting off slow she took off in a sprint. Jumping up high she jumped onto each of the remaining roofs until she was on the stable top. On the top were three marked grave. Pulling out something from the inside of her jacket, she placed them on each grave. Taking a few steps back she looked at each flower she placed on each grave. Looking at the graves with sad eyes, she didn't even turn to the sound of walking feet towards her. When they stop she lifted her head and smiled.

"Long time no see…Miyu."

The android smiled as she walked forward with three small flowers. After placing them on each grave she stood near Kai.

"It has been a long time. About a week or so?"

"I see you learned how to tell jokes." The woman smiled.

"Four years have past." Miyu tipped her hat.

"And you haven't aged one bit."

"Indeed, sometimes I believe it more of a curse than a blessing." Miyu looked at Kai.

"Maybe but at least you can live and help keep the world safe."

"Four years…" Miyu turned back to the graves.

Kai reached inside her pocket and brought out a golden watch. She looked at the pictures inside not knowing Miyu was looking at her. Closing the watch she lightly gripped it. Hearing a familiar chirp she smiled at the yellow bird perched on her shoulder.

"So what up Miyu?" Kai rubbed the bird's chest.

"It is a matter of the second generation of CHAOS."

Kai looked at Miyu with her crimson eyes.

"You know we've kept a close eye on them. Besides they have their mothers to look out for them, so what's wrong?"

"You sensed the waves from this place too?"

"Yeah, Kagura made me come out here to check it out. I mean I always feel waves here but usually its from that machine."

"Usually."

"Huh?" Kai looked at Miyu with worry in her face.

"The vibes are much stronger."

"Um...translation?"

"What do you want for those children?" Miyu asked.

"You mean the second generation?"

"Yes."

Kai looked at the graves and sighed.

"All I want is for them to be given the opportunity to live. My sisters and I want that more than anything. Isn't that what they died for?" Kai pointed to the graves.

Miyu looked back at the graves. The bird flew to Miyu's shoulder and chirped. Miyu nodded her head at the yellow bird.

"The vibes..."

**Location: Garder Robe, Headmaster's room**

Natsuki stirred in her sleep and slowly began to open her eyes. Groaning she lifted herself from the bed with her arms and sighed. Covering herself with the bedsheets she noticed Shizuru was missing. She sighed and rose from the bed.

_Gone already..._

After dressing in her suit Natsuki walked out of room and to her daughter's room.

"Eh?"

"Good morning mama." Sora smiled.

"Good morning...what are you two doing?" Natsuki asked as Sora and Riku were laying on the floor with paper and crayons.

"We making a list." Riku said without looking up from her paper.

"What's on the list?" Natsuki asked as looked for clothes to put on the girls.

"A list of...um..." Riku paused.

"It's not a list, its a treasure map." Sora corrected Riku.

"Yeah, a treasure map." Riku smiled.

"Oh, so where's the treasure?" Natsuki asked with clothes in her hand.

"It's a secret." Sora hid the colored paper from Natsuki.

"Okay, come here pirate so we can get out of your pajamas." Natsuki smiled as she motioned Sora to come to her.

"What's a pirate?" Sora asked as she lifted her arms.

"A pirate was a person who sailed the seas and looked for buried treasure." Natsuki explained as she undressed Sora.

"Did they have treasure maps too?" Riku asked.

"Yup." Natsuki answered putting a shirt on Sora.

"So are we pirates?" Sora looked up at Natsuki with big eyes.

"Well...kind of." Natsuki smiled.

"Riku! We have to find the buried treasure." Sora turned to Riku.

"Okay!" Riku quickly stood up.

"Hold it, not until your dressed." Natsuki stopped Riku from running out of the room.

"Aw." Sora pouted.

"Just a few more minutes." Natsuki began to undress Riku.

"Mama, will you be a pirate with us too?" Riku asked.

"Sorry, I have work to do." Natsuki sighed.

"What about mommy?" Sora asked.

"Mommy will be back later."

"Oh..." Sora and Riku looked disappointed.

Natuski sighed but then she had an idea to try and cheer up her daughters.

"Maybe Belle wants to be a pirate."

"Yeah, Belle can be a pirate too." Riku smiled.

"Okay your done." Natsuki let go of Riku.

"Let's go." Sora ran out of the room.

"Onee-chan wait." Riku took off after Sora.

Natsuki chuckled to herself as she watched her girls run down the hallway. She turned back to their room and picked up the leftover paper.

"Hey wait...are these my papers?"

**Location: Laboratory**

A woman in a long white lab coat was looking at a computer and was taking notes on a note pad. She heard a door open and looked behind her to see who it was.

"Good to see your up. And this early too, this might be a record."

"Shut up Youko."

Youko smiled as her friend stood next to her still exhausted.

"How late did you stay up this time Midori?"

"None of your business." Midori sat down in a chair.

"Too late I guess." Youko sighed.

The door opened again and both heads turned to a man who entered the room.

"Good morning ladies."

"Good morning Dr. Ishigami, good morning Belle." Youko smiled.

"Good morning." Belle hid behind Wataru's leg.

"Hey kid come over here." Midori smiled at Belle.

Belle looked up at Wataru who smiled and nodded his head. Belle slowly walked over to Midori. In a flash Midori grabbed Belle and threw in her air. Laughing as she fell back into Midori's arm, Midori hugged Belle.

"What's up with the shyness today kid?" Midori asked.

"I don't know." Belle smiled.

"Let's go, I'll see you later Youko." Midori put Belle on the ground and grabbed her hand.

"Fine, just don't kidnap her." Youko sighed.

"Otherwise Yukariko might come after you." Wataru smiled.

"I'm not scared, let's go Belle." Midori grinned.

"Bye daddy." Belle waved to Wataru.

Wataru waved back at Belle as she walked with Midori.

"So Belle wanted to see Midori?" Youko asked.

"Well I'll let you in on a secret, Midori asked me to bring her here. Don't tell anyone." Wataru answered.

"I won't." Youko smiled.

**Location: Aries Republic, President's Office**

"Um...Haruka...what are you doing?"

The president of Aries Republic was looking at her otome and friend who seemed to be panicking about something.

"Nothing." The blond woman lied.

"Haruka the truth please."

"I am telling the tooth."

"That's truth Haruka."

"That's what I said Yukino."

Yukino sighed but smiled at Haruka's panicking stage.

"Yukina will be fine Haruka."

"But she's with that panther." Haruka bit her thumb.

"Don't you trust Lexi?" Yukino raised an eyebrow.

"I do but this is my Yukina we're talking about. Rrr..."

"Don't worry the meeting will be over in an hour." Yukino smiled.

"Why couldn't that panther take you to this meeting?" Haruka complained.

"Remember what happened last time she took your place in a meeting?"

"Mmm...no." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I do, and I really don't want chairs and tables to be thrown across the room again." Yukino sighed.

"Just an hour...just an hour..." Haruka muttered to herself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Yukina's having fun with Lexi." Yukino assured Haruka.

"I dope so." Haruka sighed.

"That's hope Haruka."

"That's what I said."

**Location: President's Library**

"So...this is what you do when your not around your mom?" A woman with black hair with red steaks in it said to a small girl with short blond hair.

"I like reading books." The small girl smiled.

"Uh-huh...what are you reading anyway?"

"_Lord of the Flies _by William Goldring." The girl smiled.

"...So is it really about a guy who can control flies or what?" The woman asked.

"No, its about these boys who are stuck on and island and when time passes by-"

"Bored now, lets go Yuma Jr." The woman interrupted the girl and motioned her to follow her.

"Wait, I want to take this book with me." The girl said.

"Fine, give it here I'll put it in my bag." The woman reached for the book.

"Thank you Miss Honda." The girl slightly bowed to the woman.

"Yukina...just call me Lexi. How many times do I have to tell you?" The woman sighed.

"Um...Miss Lexi?"

"...Fine, guess that's as close as we'll get."

The girl named Yukina smiled and grabbed the woman named Lexi hand. Lexi smiled and slightly gripped Yukina's hand.

"So what do you want to do for an hour?"

"A bookstore?" Yukina smiled.

"...That's it, we're going to the park."

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"Sensei what's wrong?"

Naomi snapped out of her glare and looked down at Chiaki who was beside's her. Naomi just smiled and tasseled Chiaki's wild sandy brown hair.

"Nothing is wrong...let's go find you mother."

"Ma or mommy?" Chiaki asked.

"Mother."

"Um...mommy?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Chiaki walked beside's Naomi holding a small panda in her hands.

Naomi smiled but turned her head back in the direction of where Garder Robe was. She glared at what she was sensing.

_What is that?_

**Location: Garder Robe, Headmaster's office**

Natsuki stopped signing papers and looked up at Youko who entered the room.

"What is it Youko?" Natsuki asked.

"Well-"

"I'm back."

Natsuki smiled at the person's who walked in with Youko.

"Miss Maria, good to see you well."

"I was never sick, just needed a rest." Miss Maira stated.

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to-" A voice began but Miss Maria covered up the mouth.

"Anyway I'll be back to patrolling the school ground." Miss Maria stated.

"Good, take it easy please." Natsuki smiled.

"Ow my nose." Kagura began to rub her nose.

"Tough it up." Miss Maria smiled.

"Old biddy." Kagura glared up at Miss Maria.

"Snot nose brat."

"Old raisin."

"Green horn."

"Wrinkled hag."

"Stupid kid."

"Forgetful bat."

"Not to interrupt your lovely granddaughter-grandmother moment, but I need to discuss something with the headmaster." Youko interrupted.

"I apologize on my stupid granddaughter's behalf." Miss Maria slightly bowed.

"Sorry about my grandmother, you know old people. They start to lose all their brain cells at this age." Kagura smiled.

"Yes Youko?" Natsuki quickly asked before Kagura and Miss Maria could talk again.

"I have the report and machine ready if you yourself are ready to see it."

"Alright...could we make it fast? I want to check up on my girls." Natsuki asked.

"Very well. I'll try and make it short and sweet." Youko smiled.

"Where are the Kruger-Viola kids anyway?" Kagura asked.

"With Midori and Belle." Natsuki answered.

"Why didn't I figure that one out." Kagura sighed.

"Cause your a stupid kid." Miss Maria smiled.

"Senile hag."

Natsuki sighed as she followed Youko.

"Hey Kruger."

Natsuki turned around and looked at Kagura who looked worried.

"You and Shizuru okay?"

Natsuki hesitated for a moment but she took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"We're fine."

"You sure? Because you know-"

Miss Maria popped Kagura upside the head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Kagura rubbed her head.

Miss Maria popped Kagura upside the head again.

"The first one was for getting into other people's business."

"And the second one?" Kagura asked.

"For you language." Miss Maria scolded.

"Please grandma, you curse worse than me."

"Perhaps but at least I keep it to myself."

"Whatever." Kagura rolled her eyes.

**Location: Aries Republic, Park**

"Yukina it's not that hard! Just catch the damn ball!" Lexi shouted.

"But your throwing it too fast and hard!" Yukina complained.

"Don't be a wuss, just catch it!"

"The mass of the baseball makes the acceleration higher which in turn makes it harder to catch!"

"What the hell?…Just catch it Yukina!"

Lexi threw the ball. Yukina panicked and jumped out of the baseball's way. The ball hit a tree and made a small dent into the bark. Lexi rubbed the back of her neck and groaned.

_Hmmm…maybe I am throwing it too hard…_

Lexi sighed as Yukina got up and wiped the dirt off her skirt.

"Okay not the best idea ever. Let's go for a walk." Lexi began to walk down the dirt road.

"Okay."

Yukina picked up the ball and walked besides Lexi.

"How long until mother and oba-san are done with their meeting?" Yukina asked.

"Uh..." Lexi looked at the watch on her wrist, "About 40 more minutes.

Yukina sighed and stared at the ball in her hands. Lexi lightly popped Yukina on the back of the head. Yukina looked up at Lexi with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the long face kid?" Lexi aksed

"I miss mother." Yukina sighed.

Lexi smiled and patted Yukina on the head.

_Yuma Jr. worries about L.M.B, and L.M.B misses Yuma Jr...heh, what are the odds?_

Lexi heared a small chime and noticed an ice cream stand down the road. Lexi smiled and looked down at Yukina.

"Hey Yuma Jr., want an ice cream?" Lexi asked.

"Ice cream, really?"

"Yeah my treat."

"Okay, thank you very much." Yukina smiled.

_Where the hell does she get that formal language habit from?It's definitely not from L.M.B._

Lexi purchased two ice cream cones and found a free bench for them to sit on. Lexi sighed as she watched Yukina licking her ice cream.

_A CHAOS woman reduced to eating ice cream with a four year old...how low have I fallen?_

"Thank you for the ice cream Miss Lexi." Yukina smiled at Lexi.

Lexi smiled and tasseled Yukina's hair.

"No problem Yuma Jr."

_Well...I guess this isn't so bad...right Yuma?_

**Location: Garder Robe, Laboratory**

"Are you sure you want to see this now?" Youko asked.

"Might as well. Then I'll check up on my girls." Natsuki responded.

Youko smiled as she led Natsuki through the laboratory.

"So is Shizuru serious about giving up her gem after this last patrol?" Youko asked.

"Yeah, she said she wanted it."

"Well I'll start preparing things."

"Thanks,."

Youko hesitated for a moment but then she looked at Natsuki.

"Was Kagura-"

"We're fine." Natsuki quickly responded.

"Um...alright." Youko let it go.

"So what are we looking at?" Natsuki asked as they stopped at a large machine.

"You know this machine helps otome's and women who can't bear children start a family, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you know how long I've tried to make the gems last longer with the main source cut off?"

"Yes."

"Well I was doing some experimenting and I think I've found the solution," Youko smiled, "Some gems will now be able to stay active even if the main source is cut off."

"Wow, so which gems are the active ones?" Natsuki asked.

"Well yours, Miss Maria's, possible Shizuru's, maybe Yukariko's, and maybe one or two of the columns."

"Wow, so how do you-"

**Location: Garder Robe**

"Where is the treasure onee-chan?" Riku asked.

"The treasure...um..." Sora turned the map as she tried to figure it out.

"Its that way." Belle pointed.

"Oh yeah, this way Riku." Sora smiled.

"So are you guys searching for buried treasure?" Midori asked.

"Yeah and we're going to find it." Riku answered.

"Wow so what are you going to do when you find the treasure?"

"Um..." The girls didn't answer.

"I know! We're going to hide it from other people." Belle finally answered.

"Yeah! It'll be our secret treasure that no one will ever find." Riku smiled.

"Heh, sounds good." Midori smiled.

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

"The vibes are fake."

"What?"

"Someone is creating those vibes and sending them out to attract you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are a CHAOS child." Miyu responded.

"CHAOS..."

The yellow bird began to chirp and jump quickly on Kai's shoulder. Kai noticed and looked at Miyu who was staring blankly at her. Kai took a step back and glared at Miyu.

"Kai?" Miyu raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

"You know me, I am Miyu."

"Stop fucking with me," Kai put a hand on her pistol, "Who are you?"

Miyu's hat covered her eyes as a smile came on her face. Kai glared at her and grabbed her pistol.

"It's too late."

"What?"

Miyu still hid her eyes behind her hat.

"The plan is already in play."

**Location: Aries Republic, park**

Step after step a figure was walking towards a small child and a woman sitting on a bench. The figure smiled as it came closer and closer to the couple. The figure stopped when the woman suddenly looked up at her. It grinned when the woman immediately jumped off the bench and aimed her silver pistols at her.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

**"**Aoi."

"Naomi?" Aoi looked up from watering some flowers.

"Get to Chie." Naomi pushed Chiaki to Aoi.

"What's going on?" Aoi asked as she took a hold of Chiaki's hand.

"Danger, go."

Aoi gasped but she nodded her head and began to walk away.

"Mommy?" Chiaki felt scared.

"We're just gonna go to ma okay?" Aoi tried to smile.

"O-Okay." Chiaki tried to stay in pace with Aoi.

Naomi watched them go. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them they were red with a black slit and fang grew from her mouth.

_Now where are you..._

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

"W-What do you mean the plan is already in play?" Kai asked.

"Not that it matters anyway. By the time you get back, they'll all be gone."

"Who will be gone," Kai pointed her pistol at Miyu, "I swear if you don't tell me-"

"Too stupid to figure it out yourself? So much for being a CHAOS child." Miyu chuckled.

"Shut it! Wh-"

Kai gasped and almost dropped her pistol when realization struck her.

"N-No..."

"Now then, I believe an introduction is needed, no?"

Kai gasped when Miyu took off her hat and looked her in the eyes.

"No way..."

"Surprised?"

Kai stared at eyes that began to swirl into a glowing gold with a black slit.

**Location: Aries Republic. Park**

"Who the fuck are you?" Lexi demanded.

"No point in giving the dead a name."

"Yeah your right, so how about you give me your name so I can put it on your gravestone." Lexi grinned.

"I really hate to be rude but I just want that kid." The figure pointed to Yukina.

"What are you a pedophile?" Lexi glared.

"Far from it. Look just give me the kid and I won't slit your throat."

"Fucking pedophile, I'll put a bullet in your head." Lexi aimed one silver pistol to the figure's forehead.

"Enough of this."

Lexi gasped when she saw something she least expected.

"The fuck?"

The figure grinned as it stared at Lexi with its spiraling golden eyes.

**Location: Garder Robe**

"Miss Midori? Are you okay?" Belle asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just look for your treasure so you can give it to me, okay?" Midori smiled.

"Treasure hunting, treasure hunting, treasure hunting." Riku sang to herself.

"Here it is! Start digging." Sora pointed to a random spot on the ground.

"Actually I don't think...okay whatever." Midori sighed as the little girl began to dig at the earth.

Midori heard running come from behind her and she turned her head.

An evil grin appeared.

Gold eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmm...yeah I got nothing, thanks for reading and the reviews :D R&R please.**

**-Danzai13**

**Chapter III**

**Location: ?**

She sensed something and looked into the sky. The woman with orange hair stopped all her motions of sweeping and began to think. Dropping the broom she quickly walked to where a girl with spiky black hair was sitting on a rock eating ramen. Tapping her shoulder the girl turned to face the woman.

"Did...did you sense something?"

The girl slurped some noodles and smiled.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

The woman sighed and turned her head to a figure who was sitting far away on the sandy beach.

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest.

"How long has she been sitting there?"

"Mmm...a few hours."

"...I better get her something to eat."

After fixing a bowl of ramen the woman walked over to figure. She sat down with the figure and smiled.

"Hey, I brought you lunch."

The figure didn't respond and continued to look out into the distance. The woman's smile slightly dropped. She tapped the figure's shoulder and the figure turned its head to her.

"Lunch time."

The figure stared blankly at her for a moment. Then it redirected its focus on the distant land the ocean separated from it. The woman sighed and put the soup bowl on the legs of the figure.

"Just in case you get hungry later."

The woman continued to sit besides the figure and looked out into distance with it. Hearing a faint whisper from the figure, the woman smiled and took a deep breath of the clean ocean breeze.

"Your welcome."

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

Naomi turned around and glared at the figure who was walking towards her.

"Not bad, I was wondering when one of you CHAOS children were going to sense us."

Naomi glared but slightly gasped at what the figure said. The figure seemed amused and stopped walking towards her.

"Well, I suppose you want to stop me, no?"

Naomi gripped her hands into a fist. The figure smiled and stood still.

"Lets see what you can do."

Naomi took a deep breath as she stared at her opponent. In a flash she was a centimeter away from it with a fist in the air. She brought her fist down but all she hit was air. She landed on her feet and turned around to where her opponent was.

"Can you keep up?" The figure smiled.

Naomi hissed and charged after the figure. Despite all of her her punches and kicks towards the figure, it seemed to dodged all of her attacks. The figure dodged her attack again and then reappeared behind her with a small syringe in its hand.

"Yes I can." Naomi hissed.

Before the figure could comprehend what Naomi had said, she turned around and punched the figure in the face. The figure felt the blow and began to fall back. Not letting up Naomi grabbed the figure and kneed it in the stomach. Taking her arm she hit its back causing it to fall to the floor with a thud. With a leg in the air Naomi began to bring it down. The figure quickly turned around and dodged the foot. The figure stared at the hole that Naomi put in the floorboard. Naomi kicked the figure in the face to the wall behind it. The figure looked up at Naomi who was glaring.

"Who are you?"

The figure chuckled weakly and sat up against the wall. With the syringe in its hand it showed it to Naomi. She recognized what it was and took a step back.

"But how?"

"Let's just say you CHAOS children are outdated."

The figure jumped at Naomi with the syringe coming for her arm. Not panicking Naomi put her right leg back. At the right moment she brought her left leg across the figure and sent it crashing through the wooden wall. As soon as it was struggling to get up Naomi dashed behind it and put both hands on the figures head. Without a word she twisted the figure's head until she heard a loud awful crack. She let go and grabbed the syringe that was in its hands and threw it on the floor. It cracked and the liquid inside soaked into the carpet.

_Shit...now I can't get any answers from a dead body._

**XXXX**

"Aoi!"

Turning to the sound of the voice, Aoi turned and saw Chie running towards her. Chie wrapped her arms around Aoi.

"Are you hurt? Are the twins okay? Chiaki are you okay?"

"Chie its okay, we're fine." Aoi put a finger on Chie's lips.

"We're okay ma." Chiaki smiled.

Chie smiled and picked up Chiaki.

**Location: Outskirts of Zipang**

Shizuru looked out into the open desert as she took a break from her patrol. She watched the sand fly by as the quietness slowly ate at her heart.

"Natsuki..."

_Flashback_

_As Shizuru lead them back to their room, she immediately kissed Natsuki's neck. Surprised she felt Natsuki push her away. She looked up at Natsuki who looked back at her._

_"Natsuki?"_

_"Shizuru...I said we needed to talk."_

_Shizuru smiled and nodded her head._

_"Alright, so what do we need to discuss?"_

_Natsuki walked to the bed and sat down on it. Shizuru followed and sat besides her. Taking a deep breath Natsuki looked at Shizuru._

_"Everyone's worried about us."_

_"Really? Why?"_

_"Well...it all had to do with that fight we had..."_

_"Ara..." Shizuru remembered that fight, "But that...we made up for that fight."_

_"Yeah but...I don't know. I was thinking about it today and...I don't think we really got over it."_

_"No?"_

_"Well we don't...its like we don't act the same anymore."_

_"Hmm...so what do you want to do about it?" Shizuru asked._

_Natsuki stayed silent as she tried to think of something to say. She sighed and looked at Shizuru._

_"I'm not sure."_

_Shizuru sighed in defeat. She took a hold of Natsuki's hand and looked up at her._

_"No matter if we get in a fight or not...I still love you."_

_Natsuki leaned in to her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Parting for a moment Natsuki looked into Shizuru's eyes._

_"I love you too."_

"Mrs. Viola-Kruger."

Shizuru snapped out of her memories and turned her head to a figure in a brown cloak covering it's head was a few footsteps away and smiling at her. Shizuru slightly glared at her.

"A little off guard today, are we?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shizuru responded.

"Well I suppose you should know who I am as we will definitely see each other again very soon."

Shizuru materialized and pointed her sword to the figure who didn't flinched.

"I'll ask one more time, who are you and what do you want?" Shizuru demanded.

The figure chuckled at Shizuru's demand. Bringing a hand to its cloak, it threw off the cloak in one sweeping motion.

**Location: Aries Republic, Park**

As Lexi stared at the eyes that were spiraling into a gold color, the figure smiled at her with sharp teeth. Lexi took a step back and took a quick look at Yukina who was confused as she sat on the bench. Sighing Lexi put her pistols away and looked at the figure.

"Look I got to go."

"What's with the rush?"

"Well you see I got to take care of this kid and-"

"Paper thin excuses, why don't you just get on your knees and beg for mercy. At least doing that I might let you go."

Lexi glared up at the figure as she quickly pulled out her pistols and aimed at the figure.

"Fuck you, now why don't you stand still so I can put a bullet between your eyebrows?"

The figure chuckled as it extended a hand in the air. Out of the air a long heavy looking sword appeared out of thin air and into the hands of the figure. Lexi continued to aim at the figure's head and chest.

"Now then I'll give you one last chance to beg like the dog you are."

"I'm a panther you dimwit." Lexi's eyes spiraled into a crimson color.

The figure chuckled and pointed its sword to Lexi. Before either one could make a move a flash of green and yellow in between them.

"The fuck?" Lexi gasped.

"Hey! What did I say about using those words around Yukina?"

"Mother." Yukina smiled.

Lex growled as Haruka was materialized and besides her.

"L.M.B take Yukina and get the hell out of here." Lexi demanded.

"Sorry, orders from the top to get rid of this intruder."

"Haruka."

Haruka quickly looked at Lexi who was glaring at her. Knowing Lexi never said her name unless it was urgent, Haruka slowly backed down and nodded her head. The figure chuckled catching the attention of both women.

"Relax ladies, I'm just something small, weak and fun to pick on," The figure responded, "And it also happens to be right there."

Haruka turned her head to where the figure pointed to. She gasped and materialized her weapon.

"Haruka!" Lexi glared at her.

"Say away from my child." Haruka glared at the figure.

"That's stay mother." Yukina corrected.

"So Haruka Armitage, you're the mother of number III? Perfect! I have a score to settle with you anyway." The figured grinned.

"You know this creep?" Lexi asked.

"No idea." Haruka responded.

"Enough, are you ready?"

Lexi pulled the trigger and fired at the figure. Her opponent dodged and reflected the bullets with its large sword. Haruka charged after the figure and threw her spike ball at it. The figure jumped backwards avoiding both the bullets and the steel ball. Lexi, with one pistol still firing, ran towards the figure. Haruka continued to parry and block her opponents attacks but the figure knew what it was doing.

"What's wrong Armitage? Can't keep up after four years?"

Haruka glared at her opponent as she began to fight harder. The figure saw an opening and kicked Haruka a few feet away from it. Before the figure could charge after Haruka, bullets fired from an opposite direction.

"Forget about me, punk?" Lexi grinned.

"Come on!" The figure ready it's sword.

The figure swung it's sword at Lexi who continued to dodge each attack. Haruka was back up and joined the fight. Lexi was behind and Haruka was in front of the figure. The figure grinned as they began to attack.

"Perfect."

Striking the ground with it's sword a huge bang was created causing both Lexi and Haurka to fly. Lexi fell and rolled on the ground a few times before getting back on her feet. Haruka regained her balance in the air and was floating. Once the dust faded they could see their opponent standing in the center of broken rubble.

"Is that all you got?" Lexi grinned despite the pain she felt.

"Wait for it…" The figure smiled.

Suddenly pain coursed through Lexi's and Haurka's body. Lexi dropped to the floor on her hands and knees as Haruka dropped to the ground.

"It's a special attack I've developed," the figure spoke, "To put it int a nut shell, it creates a huge shock wave. It may not seem harmful at first but the effects of the attack come in a few seconds later. Judging from how close you two were from me, I'll say this fight belongs to me

"Don't be so sure." Lexi's eyes turned red.

"Please, don't bother. Your finished," The figure smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me I got a mission to fulfill."

"Mission? Who do you work for?" Lexi asked.

"None of your business. Now which way did that little brat go?"

The figure walked past Haruka but suddenly felt something grab it's ankle. It looked down and saw Haruka stop her.

"Don't…you…dare…" Haruka gasped.

"Oh I dare alright. Just think of it as pay back for what happened years ago."

"Who…are…you?"

The figure smiled as it removed it's jacket. Haruka gasped when she saw a pair of dark eyes.

"Y-you…!"

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

As the golden eyes stared her down, Kai took a step back but her pistol remained targeted on Miyu.

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to show my true self." Miyu's voice grew deeper.

As if it was nothing, Miyu disappeared and a man with spiky black hair was grinning at Kai. He slightly bowed to her without taking his eyes off of her.

"Names Kane, now-"

Before another word could be said Kai had him on the ground under her foot with her pistol on his forehead. He seemed calm however, as Kai glared at him with her crimson eyes with the black slit.

"What did you do to Miyu?"

"Your worried about scrap metal?"

Kai lifted the pistol from his forehead, aimed for his shoulder and fired. He yelled in pain and gritted his teeth.

"Tell me what you know!" Kai glared at him.

"Well for starters, the little brats are gone." He grinned at her with his sharp teeth.

Kai fired at his other shoulder.

"Who do you work for?"

Kane grinned up at her.

"Like I would tell you."

Kai continued to glare at him.

"Besides, we know you. You wouldn't dare-"

Kane was stopped as a bullet entered his chest. He felt his mouth fill with blood and felt the pain spread from arms to his chest. He looked up at Kai who had a small frown on her face.

"Yeah...your right. I don't like to kill people. I hate it."

He began to panic when Kai placed the pistol to his forehead and her small frown grew into a small smile.

"However if someone I care about are abducted, threatened or dead by someone, then I don't give a fuck who it is. I'll find the person responsible, and make them wish they were never born."

"W-Wait!" Kane began to struggle underneath her foot.

"Do a favor for me will you? When you get to the other side, tell a woman named Sophia that one day I'm gonna punch her in the face." Kai smiled as she slowly pulled the trigger.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"Naomi!"

Turning in the direction of the voice, Naomi looked up and saw Arika and Chie running toward her.

"What happened?" Chie asked.

"Intruder. Where is Aoi and Chiaki?" Naomi asked.

"There safe, what was this guy after?" Chie asked.

"Chiaki."

Chie froze and looked at Naomi who turned away.

"Naomi where you going?" Arika asked.

"Garder Robe."

Arika was about to follow Naomi, but a hand stopped her. Chie shook her head no.

"Clean up, I'm going to check up on my wife and kid."

Naomi stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Chie. Noticing Naomi's sudden stop, Chie looked at her.

"Whats wrong?"

Without responding Naomi dashed away. Sensing something wrong Chie immediately followed after her.

**Location: Garder Robe**

"Get away from them!"

"Mama?"

"You ma's just kidding, keep playing okay?"

The girls smiled and continued to dig in the dirt. Midori turned her attention to Natsuki, Miss Maria, Yukariko and Kagura who were a few feet away from her. Each had a glare on her face as Midori smiled at them.

"So I guess she woke up?" Midori asked.

"Get away from them." Natsuki repeated.

"No can do headmaster." Midori sneered.

"I can't believe I didn't sense this freak." Kagura scolded herself.

_Flashback_

_"Wow, so which gems are the active ones?" Natsuki asked._

_"Well yours, Miss Maria's, possible Shizuru's, maybe Yukariko's, and maybe one or two of the columns."_

_"Wow, so how do you-"_

_A loud bang interrupted Natsuki's sentence and grabbed their attention. It continued to bang as the women began to search for the source of the noise._

_"Where is it coming from?" Natsuki asked as she opened a door._

_Youko concentrated on the sound and ran to a door._

_"I think its from here."_

_Youko opened the door immediately a person tied up fell to the ground._

_"Midori?" Youko gasped._

_They kenlt down and began to untie the rope from Midori and the chair. Natsuki removed the tape covering Midori's mouth as Youko checked her pulse._

_"You were tranquilized..."_

_"Last night...bastard got me..."Midori gasped._

_Something snapped in Natsuki's mind and she immediately jumped to her feet._

_"Youko! Get the others and find that imposter!"_

"Don't be so hard on yourself number II. You're an outdated model so don't beat yourself up about it." The fake Midori smiled.

"Outdated? I'll show you outdated!" Kagura's eyes spiraled into a crimson and her fingertips grew into claws.

"Not the best idea." The fake Midori grabbed a silver coated pistol from the air and aimed it at Sora's head.

"Kagura stop!" Natsuki demanded.

"But-"

"Just stand down!" Natsuki shouted.

Grunting to herself Kagura calmed down and her eyes spiraled back to their normal color. The fake Midori smiled and removed her finger from the trigger. Natsuki glared at the fake Midori and her hands gripped into fist.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked.

"Well my orders were to take-"

"Orders? Shit is this another CHAOS garbage?" Kagura interrupted.

"Kind of." The fake Midori began to change shape.

Now a man with short spiky silver hair was grinning at them with golden eyes. Kagura glared at him as she changed her eyes to crimson.

"I'll make this short and simple. My name is Jiao and my mission is to take these brats with me."

"Fat chance of that." All the ladies materialized.

"You all are really feisty. I wonder what would happen if I did this?"

Jiao pointed an open palm on the children and a dark circle formed underneath them. In a split second the children were gone causing hearts to drop. Jiao smiled and aimed his pistol at the ladies.

"Reaction..?"

Immediately all of the ladies dashed after him.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"Naomi where are you going?" Chie asked as she chased after her,

The blond didn't respond as she kicked open the door to the dining hall. Chie gasped for a moment and then glared at a look alike Chie holding Aoi and Chiaki.

"Put my wife and kid down!"

The look alike Chie transformed into the figure that had fought Naomi. It was a woman with long red hair and golden eyes who smiled at the two glaring women.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make your life not worth living." Chie threatened.

The woman continued to smile and redirected its gaze at Naomi.

"Is the medicine finally taking its effect on you Number V?"

Chie took a quick glance at Naomi and saw that her skin was turning pale and sweat began to drop from her chin. Naomi clutched at her chest as the air was almost impossible to grasp

"Don't...worry...about me..." Naomi managed to say.

"I hate to make this short but I'm taking your family." The woman smiled.

"No your not!" Chie charged after her.

The woman just smiled as she quickly disappeared with Chiaki and Aoi in her arms. Chie hit the wall that was behind them but couldn't fell the blow. She turned around and felt her stomach drop at the sudden disappearance of her loved ones.

"Aoi...Chiaki...my babies..."

Naomi grunted and fell to the ground with a hand clutching her chest.

"Naomi!" Chie rushed over to the blond's side.

"Garder Robe...get me...there..." Naomi grunted painfully.

**Location: Garder Robe**

"Huh...is that all?" Jiao raised an eyebrow at the fallen ladies.

Natsuki glared at Jiao as she slowly rose from the ground. With a thrust palm at her, she fell back to the ground by the invisible force made by Jiao.

"Well I expected this from the otomes. Though I was expecting more of a fight from you Number III." Jiao looked disappointingly at Kagura.

"I'm not done yet." Kagura jumped to her feet as her eyes spiraled into a red.

"Not so fast." Jiao aimed an open palm at her.

Kagura was sent back by the invisible force but landed back on her feet and charged after him. He smiled as she charged after him. Seeing arrows aimed for him, he took a step back and let the arrows pass him by.

"I'd love to stay and fight, but I'm running out of time."

Before Kagura could attack him from the front while Miss Maria had come up from behind, he disappeared and reappeared besides Natsuki who was back on her feet. Before she could react, he hit the back of her neck causing her world to turn black. He caught her before she could fall to the ground and carried her in his arms.

"Tell the Graceful Amethyst that if she ever wants to see her loved ones again, she better pray really hard and give in to our demands."

As soon as the last syllable pasted Jiao's lips, he disappeared with Natsuki.

**Location: Outskirts of Zipang**

"My name is Tsubasa."

Shizuru glared at the woman with long white hair with golden eyes that stared back at her. The woman named Tsubasa just smiled and moved some hair from her face.

"How much do you love your family?"

"Why is that your concern?" Shizuru began to worry.

"How much do you love your family?" Tsubasa repeated.

"...Very much."

"How much? Would you do anything to protect them?"

"Yes."

"Would you turn into a demon?"

"I would die for them." Shizuru glared.

Tsubasa chuckled as she brought a hand up and pointed in a certain direction.

"That's where you'll find them. All locked up in a cage, just waiting for you to rescue them."

Shizuru felt her heart sink at the spoken words.

"Of course your little one, Riku isn't it? She doesn't expect you to come to her rescue. You hardly spend anytime with her whatsoever so why should she-"

Shizuru swung her sword at Tsubasa who gracefully dodged the blade. Tsubasa smiled at the deadly glare that Shizuru was giving her.

"Come now, there's nothing to be upset about."

"I don't know whats going on, but I swear if my family gets-" Shizuru glared.

"You'll do what? Kill something? Kill me? Kill my boss? Then what are you waiting for?"

Tsubasa opened up her arms and looked at Shizuru with her golden eyes. Shizuru gripped the handle of her sword tighter as she aimed it at Tsubasa's chest. Suddenly she lowered her sword but continued to glare at Tsubasa.

"Where is my family?"

"There still at Garder Robe, but if you don't hurry they'll be gone forever."

Without any second thoughts Shizuru quickly flew into the sky and set her sights on Garder Robe.

Tsubasa watched Shizuru fly away as the smile on her face slowly dropped. She sighed and lowered her head.

"Good luck."

She then turned and walked a few steps as she thought to herself.

_Now we'll see what happens..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. Thanks for reading. R&R please**

**Chapter IV**

**Location: Aries Republic, Park **

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Lexi asked the figure.

"It's a psychotic bitch." Haruka glared at the figure.

"Oh great. Are you saying she's just like Sopia and Coraline?" Lexi asked.

"Worse." Haruka responded.

"Oh fuck."

The woman just grinned and stared at her opponents as she put the dull side of her blade on her shoulder.

"So how should I get my revenge on you?" The woman looked at Haruka.

"Hey! Who are you?" Lexi groaned as she rose up from the ground.

"Name's Tomoe Marguerite." Tomoe winked at Lexi.

Lexi quickly raised her pistol and shot at Tomoe. The green haired woman simply turned her body and let the bullet fly past her. Lexi dropped her arm and glared at Tomoe.

"Pathetic for a CHAOS child." Tomoe grinned.

"Huh? How do you know about CHAOS?" Lexi asked.

"That's a secret I won't tell." Tomoe smirked.

Lexi turned her eyes red and felt her energy return. She stood back up and glared at Tomoe.

"As much I hate being a CHAOS kid, I'm not gonna let a psycho bitch like you insult me."

"Later, I got a settle to score." Tomoe turned her attention to Haruka.

"Hey psycho bit-"

Lexi suddenly felt a wave of pain course through her body. She fell to her knees and grabbed her stomach. She felt her heart pounding, trying to jump out of her chest.

"Well looks like my attack did more damage than you think." Tomoe smiled.

Lexi held back what was coming up her throat with her hand. Tomoe walked to Haruka and smiled down at her.

"So how is president Yukino?"

Haruka slowly rose up from the ground and glared at Tomoe.

"I…won't let you hen this battle."

"That's win, idiot."

Haruka picked up her weapon. Despite its heaviness she managed to pick up the ball of steel and point it towards Tomoe.

"There's no way I'm going to let you get away." Haruka stated.

Tomoe just smiled at Haruka's determination. Bringing the point of her sword to Haruka's cheek, Tomoe punctured Haruka's skin. Haruka slightly jumped back and felt the warm blood trickle down her cheek. Suddenly Haruka's legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Tomoe smiled and began to walk closer to Haruka. As Tomoe put her sword near Haruka's neck, Haruka glared up at Tomoe.

"Don't worry I got time on my hands so I'll make sure to cut off a few limbs. After I'm satisfied I'll go after that little brat you call your child."

Tomoe lifted up her sword. Haruka tried to move but her legs wouldn't respond. As if the world began to move in slow motion, Haruka watched as Tomoe brought her sword down. A flash view of Yukina showed in Haruka's mind.

_I can't go out like this! Not in front of Yukina!_

Suddenly Tomoe was pushed away and began to roll on the hard asphalt. Tomoe quickly stood back up and glared at the person who pushed her. Haruka looked up at the person who was guarding her.

"Yukina get out of the way!" Haruk yelled.

"Mother…" Yukina turned her head at her mother.

"You little brat..." Tomoe glared at Yukina as she pointed her sword towards her.

"Yukina I'm not telling you again! Get out of here!" The adrenaline began to take its course and Haruka quickly rose up.

"But mother-" Yukina protested as Haruka pushed her away.

"Do as I say and go!"

Yukina took a step back but still remained near her mother.

"Hey brat I'd listen to your idiotic mother if I were you." Tomoe taunted.

"Don't hall my mother an idiot!" Yukina glared at Tomoe.

"Like mother like daughter." Tomoe grinned.

Lexi smiled and would have chuckled if her body wasn't throbbing in pain.

_Well here goes!_

Lexi put all the remaining strength in her and made her eyes red once more. She dashed at Tomoe and began to attack with her hands and legs. Tomoe noticed Lexi's legs coming to her head and she jumped back. Once Lexi landed she swung her arms around so the barrel of the pistols were aimed at Tomoe. In slow motion light fired from the barrels and two bullets spiraled to Tomoe's head. Lexi's red eyes opened wide when she saw Tomoe grin at her. She gasped in horror when she saw Tomoe's dark green eyes spiral into a glowing gold.

_Oh fu-_

**Location: Garder Robe**

"Well now what?" Youko asked.

"Damn it! This is all my fault!" Kagura began to kick at the dirt.

For a moment it was silent as each lady began to think and put together what had just happened. Miss Maria sighed and began to walk away from the group.

"Miss Maria, where your going?" Yukariko asked.

"To set things right, or at least attempt."

"Hey wait!"

All heads turned towards a couple who were slowly walking towards them. Kagura immediately noticed them and rushed towards them.

"Chie, what happened?" Kagura helped Chie move Naomi.

"Some chick got into the castle and did something to Naomi. She took Aoi and Chiaki too." Chie responded.

"Youko, get a medical thingy ready." Kagura asked.

Knowing this wasn't the time to correct Kagura, Youko sped off to get a medical bed for Naomi. Kagura looked up at Yukariko and Miss Maria.

"Yukariko, grams, you two go check where Natsuki and Shizuru are. If you can, see if you can track down Kai too."

Yukariko nodded as well as Miss Maria who had a small smile on her face.

_The little brat's growing up, makes me proud._

**Location: ?**

_Sora...Riku...Shizuru..._

Slowly opening one eye, Natsuki blinked a few times before everything became crystal clear. She groaned and slowly balanced herself on her hands and knees. She suddenly felt a throbbing pain on the back of her head and immediately put her hands on the pain. After a few moments she opened her eyes again and looked at her surroundings. It appeared to be some sort of cave though she knew someone was living here. Light bulbs and wires were attached to the walls lighting the place and furniture was scattered in several places.

_Crap...where are I?_

Standing on her two feet, Natsuki walked towards the table to find a map on it. Taking a closer look she gasped at what the map revealed to her.

"No..."

"Your awake."

**Location: Aries Republic, Park**

Tomoe suddenly dashed out of Lexi's sights. Lexi sensed Tomoe from behind her and turned her head back. Tomoe was no where to be seen. Suddenly Lexi felt a horrible pain come at her right side. Lexi screamed in pain as the long cut made by Tomoe's sword landed on the concrete ground. Lexi's eyes returned to their normal yellow as she grabbed her arm. Tomoe licked the blood off her long sword.

"Your right handed yeah? Well say goodbye to that arm cause I pretty much killed it."

"Fuck you!" Lexi growled as she put her her left hand on her arm. _Damn that bitch, she almost cut my arm off.._

Tomoe turned her attention to the two blonds. One was glaring and the other was horrified.

"All right, now let me get back to what I was doing. Your turn to die." Tomoe pointed her sword at Yukina.

Haruka gasped as Tomoe dashed to Yukina. Haruka grabbed Yukina and dashed away from Tomoe's attack. Tomoe redirected her steps and dashed between the mother and child. She separated the two and lifted her sword at Yukina.

"Well I was ordered not to kill you, but I have my revenge to take care of first."

Yukina trembled as she tried to back away from Tomoe. Haruka's legs wouldn't obey her commands to get up.

"Get away from her you psyco bitch!" Haruka yelled.

"And this is the perfect kind of revenge," Tomeo grinned at Haruka, "Just sit there helplessly and watch as I cut up your kid."

Haruka yelled in horror as the sword came down.

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

Gasping, Kai turned her direction to the distance where she felt a presence. She slowly took the pistol off of Kane's forehead and put it back in her holster. As soon as he stood up, she glared at him and sent a shiver down his spine.

"Don't forget I let you live."

Kai then jumped down on several rocks until she made it to the ground to the motorcycle. After grabbing her bag from the motorcycle, she disappeared. Kane sighed and dusted off the dirt from his jacket.

"So this is the nine-tailed fox...impressive."

Pulling out a pair of sun glasses from his pocket, he put them on and stared off into the distance. He then smiled a little as he watched the sand roll by.

"No wonder your interested in her...Tsubasa."

**Location: Aries Republic, Park**

Yukina yelled in pain as the sword barely cut her leg.

"Suck it up brat! I missed." Tomoe lifted her sword into the air again.

_Damn it! I can't do a damn thing with this fucked up arm! _Lexi gritted her teeth.

Yukina dodge the blade. Tomoe grew fustratd with her moving target. She lifted her sword again but this time kicked Yukina flat on her back. Yukina felt the wind in her escape as she felt a heavy foot stomp her chest. Yukina looked up at Tomoe who was smiling at her.

"Finally I got you to stay still," Tomoe put the tip of her sword on Yukina's cheek, "Now let's give your loud mouth mother a show."

Tomoe slightly sliced Yukina's cheek. Before Yukina could react Tomoe put her sword to her other cheek and performed the same torture. As Yukina's cuts began to bleed Tomoe took the opportunity to look at the furious Haruka.

"Hey loud mouth, why don't you come save your kid?"

Haruka tried to get up but her legs wouldn't let her. Tomoe laughed and pointed her sword at Yukina.

"I guess that means I get to have more fun with my revenge. Now lets see…how about this pretty long hair of yours?"

Yukina tried to stop Tomoe but the sword was quicker and cut off several strands of hair.

"Hey this is awsome! I get to have my fun, my laughs and my revenge!" Tomoe cut more of Yukina's hair.

"Stop! Please!" Yukina begged.

"Oh I'll stop when I feel like it." Tomoe grinned as she cut more blond strands.

"LEAVE YUKINA ALONE!"

Tomeo turned her attention to the glaring Haruka.

"And why should I?" Tomoe asked.

"I'm the one you want! Yukina wasn't even born when I kicked your ass out of Aries! She has nothing to do with anything! Take your castration out on me!"

"Okay first of all that's frustration. Second that's just gross."

"You know what I mean!"

"Well anyway I'm having too much fun tormenting your kid," Tomoe grinned, "And truth be told your not the one I want, remember?"

Haruka continued to glare at Tomoe.

"Now where was I?" Tomoe grinned down at Yukina.

Yukina looked up at Tomoe with her chopped up hair and tear filled eyes. Fear was hidden behind the blue green eyes. Tomoe lifted up her sword again.

"Now where was I?"

Suddenly Tomoe was knocked away and the pressure on Yukina's chest was lifted. Yukina quickly sat up and saw her mother standing and glaring at Tomoe. Haruka felt her legs give out again and fell to her knees. Yukina crawled to her side.

"MAMA!"

"Get…away…" Haruka gasped.

"No!" Yukina protested.

"Listen Yukina…I…I love very much. So be a good kid for your aunt." Haruka weakly smiled.

"Mama…" Tears began to form in Yukina's eyes

Haruka's arms lost strength and she collapsed to the ground.

"MAMA!" The tears began to fall.

**Location: ? **

Natsuki quickly turned around and faced the person who was standing and smiling at her. She glared at the person and began to ready her gem just in case.

"Come now, there's no need to go on the defense." The person responded to her glare.

"Who are you and what have you done to my kids?" Natsuki demanded.

"You don't remember me?" The person gave a fake sad tone.

"Why don't you come out of the shadows so I can beat the info out of you?" Natsuki gripped her hands into a fist.

"Well I guess there's no other way." The person smiled.

**Location: Somewhere in the south; abandon building**

"Well, guess I better get a move on." Kane began to jump down the rocks.

When he reached the bottom he turned to the motorcycle and sighed.

"Figures she would take the key."

Suddenly a large explosion sounded and Kane turned his attention to the large gray cloud that formed in the sky. He grimaced at the site and ran a hand through his slightly spiky hair.

"I guess Jess has already taken over that girl place."

"That would be Garder Robe."

Kane turned to the voice that corrected him. He slightly smiled as the person stood by his side.

"Did you complete your part?"

"I have, what did the nine-tailed have to say?"

"She's gonna find that robot and save her friends."

"Hmm...I can't wait to meet you." The woman smiled.

"So now what Tsubasa?" Kane asked.

"Commence to phase two." Tsubasa responded.

"So...you think they stand a chance."

"A small chance, but its a chance none the less."

"Alright, ready?" Kane asked.

"Always."

**Location: ?**

"No...you...you died." Natsuki felt a chill go down her spine.

"Some things aren't what they seem." The person smiled.

"But...but how?"

The person chuckled and snapped their fingers. Natsuki heard small footsteps coming her way and tried to keep her attention on both the sound and the person.

"So you want to know where your children are?"

"Where are they?" Natsuki demanded.

"Well, I have this one for you too see." The person pointed to the small footsteps, which came to a halt.

Natsuki turned her attention to the small girl who had her eyes hiding behind her hair.

"Sora!" Natsuki rushed to Sora and wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you okay? Where's Riku?" Natsuki asked as she hugged Sora.

"She's not Sora anymore." The person smiled.

"What?" Natsuki turned her head to the person.

"Take a look."

Natsuki turned back to Sora and gasped when she looked into her daughter's eyes. They were a crimson red and had a black slit in the middle. Anger rose up in Natsuki as she redirected her attention to the person.

"What did you to go her?" Natsuki demanded.

"Come here, Kiyohime."

Sora pushed Natsuki away from her and walked towards the person. As soon as she was close enough the person picked her up.

"Sora..."

"That's Kiyohime to you Kruger." The person hissed.

"She's Sora Kruger-Viola, my child. So get your filthy hands off of her." Natsuki began to materialize.

"Don't bother."

Natsuki felt her blood run cold when she didn't materialize. She checked her ear and noticed her gem was missing.

"Looking for this?" The person held her gem to show her.

"What do you want Sergay?" Natsuki demanded.

"The world." Sergay responded with a dark smile.

**Note that this Sergay is from the manga of Mai Otome, not the anime. The Sergay from the manga was scary as F&^k :( if you don't know about the manga version of him, go take a look.**

**I don't own anything, thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back, here in 2012...*sigh* another year come and gone...Anyway first things first, its a bit late but Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and Happy whatever holiday you celebrate :D (I hate saying Happy Holidays, that and if I say Merry Christmas the chance of pissing off someone is really good. I love to see people freak out and get mad over something stupid :D)**

**SO anyway here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, it motivates me :) If anyone is reading my other story One plus One equals more than One and is wondering when I will post the next chapter, no worries I'm working on it. I will post the next chapter for that story before January is gone.**

**Please enjoy, R&R please**

**-Danzai13**

**Chapter V**

**Location: Aries Republic, Park**

As much as Yukina tried to rock Haruka to get her up, her mother wouldn't budge. Lexi tried to move from her spot but the pain was too much for her. She began to get drowsy and cursed at herself.

_Damn it! I'm losing a lot a blood and I can't do a damn thing!_

"Well not what I expected but whatever."

Yukina turned her head to Tomoe who was standing up and dusting the dirt from her jacket.

"Alright time to come with me brat." Tomoe held out a hand.

"BITCH! You stay away from her!" Lexi yelled.

"I'm so terrified of a limp panther." Tomoe mocked.

"Mama…mama…!" Yukina continued to try and wake her mother up.

"Don't bother brat. The loud mouth is gone and good riddance if you ask me." Tomoe grinned.

Yukina turned her head at Tomoe with tears still falling down her face.

"Still crying? What a sniffling little brat you are. I don't even know why Sergay wants me to capture you."

"Who the hell is Sergay?" Lexi asked.

"Another secret I won't tell." Tomoe winked.

Lexi glared at Tomoe as she began walk towards Yukina.

"You know what? Go ahead and cry. It just proves what a defenseless, worthless, pathetic brat you are."

Yukina's hands formed into tight fist. Her teeth gritted together and began to breath heavy. Tomoe stopped and raised an eyebrow. She then smiled at the small child's hatred towards her.

"Well come on kid, give me your best shot."

Yukina ran into Tomoe's leg and tried to push her down with all the strength she had. Tomoe just laughed as she grabbed Yukina's waist and held her under her arm like a package.

"HEY, psycho bitch! I'm not through with you yet!" Lexi yelled as she struggled to get up.

"Mmm...I think we're done here." Tomoe saluted Lexi with two fingers.

"That's my trade mark!" Lexi was on her two feet and tried to walk towards Tomoe.

"Let me go!" Yukina yelled as she struggled to free herself from Tomoe.

Tomoe smiled as her long sword disappeared and she ignored the kicking Yukina under her arm. Taking something out of her side bag, she threw it down at Lexi's feet with a wicked grin on her face.

"Something from me for your funeral I won't attend."

As soon as the white rose fell to the ground, Tomoe vanished along with Yukina. Lexi blinked a couple of times to see if they we're really gone. She began to sway and her eyesight began to fade from the world.

_Well...I guess...this is it...did I...did I do any good in this life? Did I...Yuma?_

**Location: Outskirts of Zipang**

"Wha-?"

Before Shizuru could complete the thought in her mind, she was de-materialized and falling to the unforgiving ground beneath her.

"MATERIALIZE!"

Her gem didn't obey her command and she felt her hair whip at her cheeks.

"MATERIALIZE!"

Again her gem mocked her and she felt a sickening felling build up in her stomach. She saw her life quickly flash before her eyes as she felt gravity take its toll on her. She saw her and Natsuki walking and laughing in a garden. She saw herself holding Sora as a baby in her arms. She saw herself with Natsuki as she rubbed her hand on Natsuki's large stomach and kissed her pregnant wife's cheek. Riku was a baby and smiling at her in her arms. She saw all the good times she had with her new family...

She then saw Sora an Riku sad and crying and holding each other. Natsuki had her back turned on her and began to walk away from her. Shizuru then clenched her teeth and her fist gripped into tight balls

_No! I'm not dying today!_

"MATERIALIZE!"

**Location: Garder Robe**

Tsubasa suddenly appeared and looked at the rocks and rubble that were scattered around the green grass. She blew away the dust that came her way and glanced up at the shadowy figure that was walking towards her.

"A little over board, don't you think?" Tsubasa asked as the figure came closer to her.

"Might as well go all the way, right?." A woman with flaming red hair grinned at her.

"Whatever, will their gems be dead?"

"Am I a good actress?"

Tsubasa sighed and turned her back to the woman.

"You really did take it too far."

"Since when do you have a bleeding heart for my audience?" The woman asked as she followed Tsubasa.

"On occasion I do...let's go Jess." Tsubasa disappeared.

The woman named Jess sighed and vanished like the flying dust around her.

**XXXX**

A rough coughing came up her throat as the dust surrounded her. Trying to wave the dust away from her, Youko used her ears to guide her through the thick dust. She could hear the disturbing and awful groans all around her. She glanced up with her squinted eyes and saw the dust began to settle. She saw a body and rushed towards it.

"Kagura! Are you alright?" Youko got on her knees besides Kagura.

"Wha...what happened?" Kagura groaned as she tried to stand up.

"I'm...I'm not sure..." Youko helped Kagura up with her arms.

"Oh...wha..." Kagura froze in her steps as she looked at the rubble.

Youko was silent as she saw the destruction and horror that had taken place in a matter of seconds. The adrenaline coursed her body quickly and Kagura ran through the rubble.

"Kagura!" Youko chased after her.

"GRAMS! Grams where are you?" Kagura yelled out as she began to search for Miss Maria.

Youko turned her head to the sound she heard from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks and went to the girl who looked at the rubble fell to her knees.

"Kai..."

"Wha...what happened?" Kai asked as she walked around the large rock.

"A...someone...I don't know," Youko felt her hands tremble, " I just remember a large explosion...the school falling...the screams..."

The disturbing silence over took them again as they watched the horrible destruction that lay before them. Kai shook her head and began to run towards the rubble. Youko followed after her and almost ran into her when suddenly froze in her footsteps. Before she could ask, Youko saw what had made Kai freeze. Underneath a large broken part of a building was a hand with blood flowing off the fingertips. Youko looked away and Kai breathing grew heavy. With a small yell Kai began to tear at the fallen rubble.

"Kai stop!" Youko tried to pull Kai away from the rubble.

"Shut up! Maybe someone is still alive!" Kai pushed Youko away from her.

"...You know just as well as I do." Youko whispered.

Kai slowed down and took a step away from the rubble. She fell to her knees and gripped her fingers around the tall grass beneath her.

"...Its all my fault...if...if I had been here..." Kai began to tell herself.

"...What's done is done...we just have to move forward now." Youko said.

"How the hell do we do that?" Kai asked.

"I...I don't know..."

**Location: ?**

"Or that's what I'm expected to say, right?"

Sergay just smiled at the confused Natsuki as she watched him walk around to the table beside her. Natsuki looked at the large map on the table and looked at the strange markings that were written on it.

"When I found about this lost CHAOS project, I decided-" Sergay began.

"How and where did you find out that CHAOS crap? I thought the documents were destroyed." Natsuki interrupted.

"Documents aren't the only things you can get information from." Sergay gave Natsuki a sinister smile.

"...Then you want the power of CHAOS?" Natsuki asked.

"Not really, I have no interest in a failed experiment."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

Sergay gave no answer as he sat in a chair and ran a hand through Sora's hair.

"Keep your hands off of her." Natsuki glared.

Sergay just smiled and put Sora back on her feet. Natsuki was about to reach for her when Sergay snapped his fingers. Sora's red eyes suddenly changed back to their original green and she began to fall to the ground. Natsuki immediately grabbed Sora and tried to wake her up.

"Don't bother, she won't wake up."

"What did you do to my daughter?" Natsuki demanded.

"I just did a little power tapping here and there. You should be proud, she'll make an excellent tool one day."

"She's not a tool!"

"Say what you like, but that's what CHAOS and otome's are correct? Nothing but tools-no- your nothing but pawns. Your just a toy in this little game of mine. You know it, I know it."

"Maybe I am a pawn, but I'm sure as hell not going to let you do whatever the hell you want with me or my family." Natsuki glared.

"Well then you've just lost." A different voice sounded into the room.

Natsuki turned around to the person with the voice and backed away a few steps. One of them smiled at her before turning their attention to Sergay.

"The missions have started."

"Is your part done Jess?"

"Yes."

"Where's Kane and Jiao?"

"Jiao is making the arrangements for Shizuru Viola-Kruger and Kane is meeting up with Tomoe."

"Excellent."

"What are you-" Natsuki began

The woman with white long hair pressed a finger to Natsuki's lips and and made a shush noise.

"You'll see Mrs. Viola-Kruger."

"Tsubasa, why don't you show our guest to her room." Sergay smiled.

"Hold it! I'm not through with you yet!" Natsuki pushed Tsubasa out of the way.

"Don't worry, you'll see what I have planned next." Sergay smiled as Tsubasa led Natsuki away.

As Tsubasa took Natsuki away, Sergay directed his attention to the red haired woman still standing and waiting for orders.

"Ready for phase two Jess?"

"I'm gone then." The woman named Jess turned around and began to walk away.

As she left Sergay looked down at the map for a moment. Taking a marker he placed a big X where the map marked Garder Robe. He then looked at Zipang and created a large circle around the country.

**Location: Outskirts of Zipang**

Her nose barely touched the sand beneath her. Her gen had activated to her command and was an inch above the hard sand beneath her. Letting out the breathe she had been holding, Shizuru's gem deactivated and she fell to the ground. Coughing she stood up and dusted the sand that was on her dress. She looked around and saw Zipang not too far away from her. She took off her gem and studied it. It appeared fine, no scratches or cracks in it.

"What's going on with you?" She asked the gem as if it would give her an answer.

The gem gleamed at her and she sighed as she put her gem back on. Remembering what the woman Tsubasa had informed her, she glared into the distance and tried to not let the worry get the best of her. She turned her direction towards Zipang and began to walk.

"Sora, Riku, Natsuki, don't worry I'm coming for all of you. Please just wait for me."

**Location: ?**

"In you go your royal highness." Tsubasa pushed Natsuki into a cell.

Natsuki glared at Tsubasa who quickly closed and locked the door on her. With Sora still in her arms, she locked eyes with Tsubasa.

"Where is Shizuru?"

"Mmmm...at this point, she probably is going to Zipang. Giving that she survived the fall somehow."

"What fall?" Natsuki felt her heart drop.

"That's not important right now. I'll check up on you later." Tsubasa smiled.

"Look I don't care about myself, please just let the kids go. They have nothing to do with this."

"Unfortunately for you, this little situation is everything about them."

Natsuki looked down at Sora who seemed to be in a deep slumber in her mother's arms. Natsuki held her close and began to rock Sora's little body back in forth.

"Natsuki? I mean Mrs. Viola-Kruger?"

Natsuki turned to the voice inside of the cell and felt shock and relief breach at her soul simoultanuously.

"Aoi? Are you okay?" Natsuki knelt near Aoi's side.

"I'm fine...they captured you too?"

"No, I'm going to get out of here as soon as I can."

Aoi gave a small smile as she tried to cover up the worry inside. Natsuki saw another pair of eyes staring at.

"Mama?"

"Riku!" Natsuki held Riku with her free arm to hold her with.

"Mama!" Riku did the same with tears running down her face.

Natsuki kept the tears to herself and enjoyed the fact that she had her children in her arms and they were no longer away from her sites. She heard a chuckle and glared at the owner of the voice.

"A mother together with her daughters, how precious." Tsubasa chuckled.

"When I get out of this cell, your going to pay for locking up my girls." Natsuki glared at Tsubasa.

"That's if you get out of the cell." Tsubasa grinned.

"Trust me, I will. When I do your gonna wish you never set eyes on my family."

"We'll see. Take care Mrs. Viola-Kruger," Tsubasa began to walk away from their cell, "Don't worry, I'll be back later."

Natsuki watched Tsubasa until she was out of sights before she turned to Aoi.

"Do you know why we're here?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Aoi shook her head.

"Mommy, who's that?" A voice sounded out.

Natsuki looked at the small head that was near Aoi's stomach. Natsuki smiled and ran her fingers through Riku's hair.

"Don't worry Chiaki, I'm a friend of your mother." Natsuki responded.

"Oh...hi." Chiaki smiled at Natsuki.

"Hey Riku, why don't you go play with Chiaki?" Natsuki smiled down at Riku.

"O...okay...where's mommy?" Riku asked.

"She'll...she'll be here soon."

"What wrong with onee-chan?" Riku asked as she looked at her older sister.

"She's just taking a nap. Don't worry about her, now go play with Chiaki. I'll be right here with her mommy." Natsuki smiled.

Riku seemed to doubt her mother, but she then turned to Chiaki who looked nervous. The two toddlers played with the dirt with their feet for a moment before looking up at each other.

"Um...do you want to play with me?" Chiaki asked.

"O-Okay." Riku smiled.

"So cute." Aoi smiled.

"Yeah..." Natsuki sat besides Aoi with Sora in her arms.

"Well...now what?" Aoi asked, rubbing her large stomach with her hand.

"I'm not sure...how did you get here?"

"That woman with red hair...at first she looked like Chie but then my Chie came into the room...before I knew it, that woman grabbed me and then Chiaki and I ended up in this cell."

"When did my kids get here?"

"A little after Chiaki and I got here. That Tsubasa woman put Riku in here, but she took Sora and another little girl with her. I don't know where she took them."

"Belle...I hope she's okay..." Natsuki looked down the sleeping Sora.

"Why are we here?"

"Sergay...at first he said the world but he laughed that off. I'm not sure what he wants..."

"Maybe...like the last time, all that hate and anger he had..."

"What?" Natsuki asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want anything at all. Maybe he just wants to watch the world crumble before his eyes."

Natsuki stayed silent for a moment. She turned to Sora and moved some hair from her face and wished she would wake up. A thought then entered her head.

"Then why go through all this trouble? He could of just killed us, he could of made his lackeys have fun and let them do what ever the hell they wanted. There has to be something else. Especially since he found about CHAOS and did something with it to make it stronger..."

"Maybe he's after some kind of treasure?" Aoi suggested.

"Maybe...maybe not...I'm concerned about Shizuru, Tomoe is one of Sergay's minions."

"Really?" Aoi groaned at the past memories of Tomoe.

"Yeah...thought she might be the least of our worries...unless she was injected with that CHAOS crap."

"But...I thought the CHAOS project worked only on unborn baby girls."

"Well some guy named Jiao knocked me out and brought me here. Sergay also said the name Kane, I can just guess that's a man working for him too...so all together he has five people working for him.

Aoi was about to speak but a kick came and she winced and held on to her stomach.

"...Don't tell me your nine months pregnant?"

"Not close, I'm about three months away from my due date. My twins like to jump around." Aoi smiled.

Natsuki sighed with relief knowing she had a small chance of not delivering the twins. She watched Chiaki and Riku playing some game they made up and smiled a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll get us all out of here." Natsuki promised Aoi.

"I'll help in anyway I can."

Natsuki nodded her head and turned her attention to Sora. Sighing for a moment, she placed a kiss on Sora's forehead and made a silent prayer.

_Please wake up soon..._

**Location: Zipang**

Shizuru entered the gates into the kingdom of Zipang and raised an eyebrow at all of the commotion in the city. The soldiers were running everywhere across the city as the citizens began to scurry into their homes. Before she could speak a soldier pointed to her and immediately soldiers surrounded her with their weapons pointed at her. She slightly raised her hands into the air and looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked a soldier who was walking toward her.

"Mrs. Shizuru Viola-Kruger, your under arrest."

**Location: ?**

In a split second, two people appeared where Sergay was sharping a knife. Without looking up he continued to sharpen his knife.

"Status?"

"Got the blond headed little brat." Tomoe lifted up Yukina with one arm.

Sergay looked up and smiled at the squirming little girl hanging a few feet into the air.

"Nice work."

"Where should I put her?"

"Just put her in a random cell."

"Guess what kid, you have a cell all to yourself." Tomoe smiled at Yukina who glared at her.

Tucking Yukina under her arm, Kane watched Tomoe take Yukina away into a dark hallway. In his eyes a hint of pain showed and Sergay seemed to notice this. With a loud thud Sergay stuck the knife into the table before him. Kane jumped a little but then turned his attention to Sergay.

"Well, what are you here for?"

"Just wanted to report that Shizuru Viola-Kruger is being arrested as we speak."

"Excellent."

Kane stood silent for a moment as Sergay began to sharpen another knife. Sergay took notice of Kane's I'm-still-here aura and turned his head to him.

"Is there something you need to report?"

"No sir."

"Then what do you want boy?"

Kane gulped a little before gathering the courage to ask Sergay a question.

"Why are we doing this?"

Sergay raised an eyebrow at Kane.

"Well really I should be asking, why are you doing this?"

"Why am I putting this plan into motion?" Is that why your asking?" Sergay asked.

"More or less, you don't want anything do you?" Kane asked.

Sergay sighed and put the rock he used to sharpen his knife down on the table. He stood up and walked closer to Kane with the knife in his hand. Kane stood still and tried not to let fear get the best of him as Sergay flashed the knife at him several times. Sergay then stood still and looked Kane in the eyes.

"Your extremely bold to question my authority."

Kane took a deep breath and waited for death.

"That's why I took you under my wing. I need a bold man who's not afraid to question my motives. It lets me keep my priorities in check."

Kane let out the breath he had been holding silently from lips. He watched as Sergay walked back to his desk and sat in his chair. Sergay looked back at Kane and picked up his rock to resharpen his knife.

"But your right, I don't want any materialistic items. That's far too pathetic, just like Touse. I want something better than that. Especially since I've perfected Touse's CHAOS juice."

"Then...what do you want?"

"Something simple."

"Which is...?"

Sergay stopped sharpening his knife and looked up at Kane with a grin that sent a shiver down Kane's spine.

"Revenge."


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, thanks for reading :)**

**R&R please**

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

**Chapter VI  
><strong>

**Location: ?**

"Let me go!" Yukina tried with all her might to get Tomoe to loosen her grip on her dress.

"You don't give up easily, do ya brat?" Tomoe grinned at the struggling Yukina.

Yukina continued to fight until Tomoe opened a random cage and threw her in there like a rag doll. Before Yukina could stand up Tomoe slammed the cage door so hard that its rattle echoed within the large hallway.

"Later brat." Tomoe turned her back and walked away, leaving Yukina alone.

For a few moments Yukina was dumb founded by her current situation. After realization struck she slowly put her back to the cold rails and sat down on the hard ground. She began to cry, holding her small hands up to her face to wipe away the tears.

"Mama...mama...Miss Lexi...oba-san..."

"Hey...are you okay?"

Yukina quickly lifted her head up and looked around her to see where that noise had come from.

"Wh-Who's there?"

"Behind you."

Yukina turned her head around and saw that within the next cell was a boy her age with short orange like hair. She stared into his blue eyes as the tears continued to fall from her's.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Ranmaru." He smiled.

"Go away." Yukina turned her back to him.

"But-"

"Leave me alone!" Yukina yelled at the boy.

Ranmaru looked hurt, and he began to cry holding his hands to his face. Yukina turned back around when she heard him crying softly.

"Um...I'm sorry, please stop crying."

"I want my mommy and daddy!" Ranmaru replied.

Hearing Ranmaru yearning for his parents brought tears back to Yukina's eyes again.

"I...I want my mama!"

The two toddlers continued to cry in their own cells, wishing their parents would come to rescue them. Suddenly a large disturbing high pitched noise stopped the toddlers crying and made them focus on the person who created the noise.

"Shut the fuck up, who whiny brats," Tomoe brought her sword to her side, "I swear if you two continue to cry, I'll-"

"You'll do what?"

**Location: Aries Republic, Hospital**

"Well Ms. President, they're resting up but they'll pull through." A doctor told Yukino.

"When will they wake up?"

"It depends, maybe in a few days."

"What about Ms. Honda?"

"Her right arm might be able to reattached, but its not a clean but. We might have to cut it off. Other than that, she'll need complete bed rest."

"She might not be able to do that," Yukino smiled a little, "What about Ms. Armitage?"

"A few broken ribs, but her energy is extremely low. She's going to need a lot of bed rest as well."

"I see, thank you doctor."

"I'll check up on them later." The doctor slightly bowed to Yukino before leaving her.

She sighed as she watched her two closest friends sleeping peacefull in their medical beds. She brought her hands together and closed her eyes as she began to pray.

_Please, let them be okay. Please let Yukina be safe..._

**Location: Garder Robe**

A small groan escaped the lips of a woman as she was slowly opening her eyes. Slowly getting on her knees, she shook her head to try and making the spinning stop in her head. When the focus came back to her eyes she looked at the horrifying display around her.

"Wha...what happened?"

"GRAMS!"

Miss Maria suddenly felt two arms wrap tightly around her neck.

"Karuga?"

Kagura made no response except for sobbing into Miss Maria's shoulder. Miss Maria slowly wrapped her arms around Kagura's shoulders.

"What happened?"

"Someone got here before I could stop them."

Miss Maria looked up at Kai who appeared by her side along with Youko. Kagura quickly let go of Miss Maria and wiped the tears on her face.

"Where are the others?" Kagura asked.

"Still looking for them." Youko answered.

"Start searching for them and any other surviv-" Miss Maria said as she was getting up.

Suddenly a sharp pain came to her side causing her to fall to her knees and hold her side. Kagura immediately went to her side and helped Miss Maria up.

"Kai, look around the west side, Youko you take the east side, grams and I will look around the north." Kagura ordered.

Each nodded their head and took of in their ordered direction. Kagura brought Miss Maria's arm around her shoulder and helped her walk forward.

"How long till your healed up grams?" Kagura asked.

"Maybe and hour."

"Okay, rest up till then."

Miss Maria looked up at Kagura's determined eyes and slightly smiled to herself.

**Location: Zipang**

"Arrest? On what charges?" Shizuru made her hands into a fist.

"You know what you are guilty of. Get her men!" The captain of the guards pointed to Shizuru.

Shizuru broke through a gap between the guards and ran from the chasing guards. As she was running and dodging the guards, she tried to activate her gem but nothing happened. She cursed as she saw more guards coming her way. She saw something quick dash towards her, she responded by jumping back and to the side. She froze when the point of a large sword was an inch away from her throat.

"Not bad, but your under arrest Graceful Amethyst."

"It's been some time, Geneva." Shizuru smiled.

Geneva nodded her head and brought out handcuffs from her side.

"You and I both know you can't beat me, please just come with me peacefully."

Shizuru sighed as she brought up her hands in surrender. Geneva tossed the handcuffs to the nearest guard who handcuffed Shizuru and handed Geneva Shizuru's gem.

"Go back to your post men," Geneva put her large sword behind her, "Mrs. Viola-Kruger, follow me."

Shizuru sighed but followed Geneva with little choice.

"Geneva, what am I being arrested for?"

"Don't pull that crap with me," Geneva responded, "Your lucky the king asked me to bring him to you before I interrogate you."

Shizuru was thinking about making a joke but thought better of it.

"Geneva you have to believe me. I have no idea what's going on. Please you have to contact Garder Robe for me, they'll prove I'm innocent."

"...Sorry but I can't do that."

"Geneva please, my wife and children are in danger."

"Look don't piss me off more than I am. Just do as I say and I'll help prove your innocence." Geneva glared.

Shizuru glared back as Geneva lead her inside the castle to the grand hallway. Geneva stopped her and watched as she bowed to the two familiar figures.

"My lord, my lady, I have captured the Graceful Amethyst, Mrs. Shizuru Viola-Kruger."

Shizuru watched as the king and queen walked closer to her, both each furious and upset.

"Mrs. Viola-Kruger, I never thought you would do this to us." The king said.

"King Takumi, Queen Akira, its nice to see you two again." Shizuru responded.

"Where is he?" Akira asked.

"My lady, Mrs. Viola-Kruger says she's innocent." Geneva spoke up.

"But we all saw her take him." Takumi responded.

"Garder Robe can vouch for my innocence." Shizuru said.

"...Geneva, get in contact with Garder Robe." Akira asked Geneva.

Geneva nodded and turned away to find a telephone. Both the king and queen looked as Shizuru wanting to believe she was innocent.

"Please tell me what's going on." Shizuru asked.

"...Our son was kidnapped. You took our son." Takumi responded

"Kidnapped..." The light bulb in Shizuru's head turned on, "No...Sora, Riku!...Natsuki..."

"Mrs. Viola-Kruger?" Akira asked.

"Someone told me that my family was in danger. This might be what happened four years ago with that CHAOS take over."

"But why would they take our son?" Takumi asked.

"I...I don't know...but I am innocent I swear. Please let me go I have to rescue my family."

"No one is answering from Garder Robe." Geneva came back.

Shizuru felt her heart drop from the news.

"You swear your innocent?" Takumi asked.

"I swear on my honor as an otome." Shizuru answered.

Takumi sighed as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"I believe you, but until we have definite proof I'm afraid you'll have to be locked up."

"I accept." Shizuru felt her heart become heavy.

**Location:?**

Natsuki played with Sora's hair as the seconds passed by and she began to plan an escape in her mind. She looked over at Aoi who had fallen asleep along with Riku and Chiaki. She quietly sighed and continued planning in her head.

_We can't stay here, but how am I going to get everyone out of here without any scratches? Not to mention Belle is still missing. I have to rescue her as well. _

"Planning something Mrs. Viola-Kruger?"

Natsuki looked up and glared at Tsubasa who was wearing a smile on her face.

"What do you want?"

"Just checking up on you, like I said I would. How you doing?"

"I'd be better if you'd let us out."

"Nice try." Tsubasa smile, "Sergay would like to see you."

"Tell him to fuck off."

"You shouldn't use that kind of language around the children."

"They're asleep."

"We'll either you come with me on your own free will or I have to pull you out by your hair, you're going to meet up with Sergay."

Natsuki sighed but then she shook Aoi till she woke up.

"I have to go, look after the kids please."

Aoi nodded her head and watched as Natsuki stood up and slowly walked out of the cell. She took one last look at her sleeping daughters as Tsubasa lead her away from the cell.

"Your a good mother, you know that?" Tsubasa broke the silence.

"I'm sure your mother is disappointed in what your doing." Natsuki glared.

"Probably but she's been dead for some time. She was kind of like you, kind yet really strong. I'm sure she's frowning on me." A slight glimpse of sadness showed in Tsubasa's eyes.

"Then why not just stop?" Natsuki asked.

Tsubasa smiled at her as if Natsuki had just told a joke.

"It is my destiny to be in the darkness."

Natsuki was about to ask another question when Tsubasa lead them to a room where Sergay sat in his chair and looked at a map. He looked up at the two ladies and smiled.

"Thank you Tsubasa, you may go."

Tsubasa slightly bowed before she left Natsuki alone with Sergay.

"Sit, relax." Sergay pointed to the empty chair.

Natsuki sat in the chair as she kept her eyes on Sergay.

"What do you want?"

"Why so hostile?"

"Your really going to ask me that?" Natsuki glared at him.

Sergay chuckled to himself.

"So...want to know where your wife is?"

Natsuki suppressed the joy she was feeling to show on her face.

"Right now she's all alone in a cell."

"What?"

"Yup, she kidnapped the prince of Zipang. Her head might roll if she doesn't tell them where their prince is."

"Shizuru would never do anything like that! You're lying!"

"Maybe but if I was lying, she would here wouldn't she?"

Natsuki had no response though she wanted to say something to defend her wife. She glared at him and stood up from her chair. Before he could react she pinned him to the wall with all of her strengthen and gripped her hands to his neck.

"Answer me, or I swear I'll rip your throat out!"

"What do you want to know?" She grinned at her as he began to push back.

"Why the hell are you doing this? Why are you torturing us?"

Sergay harshly pushed Natsuki back on the hard desk. Natsuki clenched her teeth together to not yell out in pain with the hard desk giving her a bruise. She heard a zipper noise and immediately looked up at Sergay.

"I've only begun to torture you otomes."

**Location: Garder Robe**

As Kai began to search for any live bodies, she continued to wipe the falling tears on her face. Inside her heart she began to blame and torture herself for what had happened.

_It's all my fault. Miyu...Natsuki...Riku, Sora, Belle...all the students...damn it I'm worthless! I'm suppose to be the Guardian of Garder Robe! What the hell now?_

She heard a small tweet near her ear. She looked at her shoulder and saw Alyssa jumping on her shoulder. She smiled a little when she felt Alyssa rub her tiny head against her cheek.

"Hello, Kyubi."

Without missing a beat, Kai quickly pulled out her pistol and aimed it to the new stranger who greeted her. She glared at the intruder who gave her a small smile.

"We've barely met yet I can tell your tapping into your prime," The woman, "Fast, strong, graceful, smart...how I envy you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Forgive me, my name is Tsubasa," the woman slightly bowed, "I'm glad we can finally meet Kyubi."

Kai continued to glare at Tsubasa who was still smiling at her.

"Is that all you came for?" Kai asked.

"Your not even going to ask why I'm here?" Tsubasa asked.

"I've got bigger problems to deal with."

"This is a problem?"

Kai slightly pulled on the trigger as her eyes spiraled into red.

"Fascinating." Tsubasa admired the change of Kai's eyes.

"Why don't you just leave before I put a bullet in your head."

Tsubasa closed her eyes with a smile still on her face. Kai almost gasped when Tsubasa opened her eyes to reveal gold colored eyes.

"Surprised?"

"...Not really."

"Well I'll take my leave then," Tsubasa took a step back, "Remember Kyubi, some things aren't what they seem. It's just a dream within a dream."

Then Tsubasa disappeared leaving a confused and shocked Kai behind.

_A dream within a dream...?_

**Location: Zipang, Prison**

"Huh, these cells are a little bit bigger than in Windbloom." Shizuru said once Geneva closed the door to the cell.

"You probably shouldn't say, what with the situation and all." Geneva sighed.

"You believe I'm innocent, don't you Geneva?" Shizuru asked.

"I do...I think I'm just pissed at myself." Geneva responded.

"What happened?"

"You-well really an imposter entered the palace without me knowing it until she had Ranmaru in her arms."

"Ranmaru...the prince? Takumi and Akira's son?"

"Yes, we all saw her smile and flying off with Ranmaru. I couldn't do a damn thing." Geneve ran a hand though her short brown hair.

"I promise I'll help you get him back."

"Thanks." Geneva smiled.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"I'm gonna go make a few calls, I'll be down here once we have proof of your innocence."

Shizuru sighed as she watched Geneva leave. With nothing to do she laid down on the bed and tired to fall asleep.

**XXXX**

"Hey wake up."

Shizuru's eyes immediately opened and she looked up to see who was at the cell entrance. She slightly smiled at Geneva's return.

"Am I free yet?"

"Not yet, just wanted to check up on you."

"I see..." Shizuru was slightly disappointed.

She heard a chuckle come from Geneva which made Shizuru raise an eyebrow.

"...Geneva?"

"Just the outside." Geneva grinned.

Shizuru's mind translated that sentence to her. Her eyes grew wide and she took a step back from the cell entrance. Geneva smiled at her.

"Figured it out?"

"You...you did this."

Shizuru watched as Geneva's hair suddenly grew along with her body length, width and color. Suddenly Shizuru was staring at herself.

"I did, sorry to put the blame on you but it was an order from my boss." The fake Shizuru answered with the exact voice an dialect of the real Shizuru.

"How did-...boss? What's going on? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Beats me, but I should probably introduce myself." The fake Shizuru began to change forms.

Shizuru then saw a woman with long red hair and brown colored eyes smiled at her.

"The name is Jess Vander, illusions are my specialty."

"..."

"Speechless?" Jess grinned.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" Shizuru asked.

"Because I'm the bad guy? Is that what I'm suppose to say?"

"I swear I'm going to-" Shizuru began to reach for Jess.

Jess immediately transformed into someone Shizuru couldn't bring herself to harm. Not even a fake one at the moment.

"Hey babe, I love you." The fake Natsuki smiled at her.

Shizuru stared at the complete duplicate of Natsuki for a moment. She then glared at her and began to reach for her again. Jess took a few steps away from Shizuru's arms.

"Come on babe, we can work this out." Jess smiled.

"Stop pretending to be my Natsuki." Shizuru glared at Jess.

"Well hate to break it to ya sweetie but your Natsuki might not be yours anymore."

"What?"

"She and my boss are doing a little bumping and grinding if you know what I mean." Jess smiled.

"No! Natsuki would never do that to me."

"I never said on your Natsuki's free will."

Shizuru felt her heart drop to her stomach. When she married Natsuki she vowed she would protect her from anyone and anything that attempted to harm her. Hearing those words broke her spirit.

"What's the matter? You look a little pale." Jess smiled.

"Where is she?"

"Huh? Speak up babe, I can't hear you."

Shizuru grabbed the collar of Jess's shirt and glared intensely at Jess.

"Where is Natsuki?"

Jess quickly pulled away from Shizuru, scared of the intense glare but tried not to show it. Jess played with her long blue hair before smiling at Shizuru.

"Beats me, have fun with the thoughts of my boss fucking your wife."

Jess disappeared leaving Shizuru alone. She fell to her knees and brought her hands to her face.

_Forgive me Natsuki, I failed you. I promise when I get our of here, I'll find you no matter what._

_I promise.  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the loooong wait :( I know its suppose to be a monthly updated story but I lied. Sorry about that. I'll try and update this story a soon as possible.  
><strong>

**Enjoy and R&R  
><strong>

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

**Chapter VII  
><strong>

**Location: ?**

"You'll do what?"

Tomoe turned around to the person who challenged her but felt a chill go down her spine. Her words were lost when the person glared at her with golden eyes.

"You were saying, Tomoe?" Tsubasa walked a step closer, "Please enlighten me with your plans for the children."

"Uh...nothing."

"Really? Because I thought you were going to do something to the children if they wouldn't be quiet. Now what were you going to do to them?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Tomoe took a step back.

"Oh that's good. Because I really do hate to see children get hurt. Especially when I see the abuser right in front of me."

Tomoe took a few more steps back before turning her back and quickly walking away. Tsubasa's eyes turned back to their normal color and sighed. She then heard a bang nearby and turned to investigate the situation. When she arrived to the scene Natsuki was on the floor knocked out. Tsubasa looked at Natsuki, then looked up at Sergay who was fixing his zipper. Thoughts and ideas were sprouting and growing in her mind. Though she new better than to ask at a time like this.

"Do you want me to put her back in her cell?"

"No, give Mrs. Viola-Kruger her own cell. Give her something to think about." Sergay sat in his chair and took out a cigarette.

"Very well." Tsubasa lifted up Natsuki to her feet.

Sergay lite his cigarette and breathed in the tobacco into his lungs. As he let out a puff of smoke Tsubasa dragged Natsuki away to a new cell. Setting her on the clean rag on the floor, Tsubasa moved the hair from Natsuki's face and sighed.

"The knight is down...the king moves..."

**Location: Garder Robe**

"WAIT!"

Kagura and Miss Maria turned towards the shout that was directed to them. Youko heard the shout and ran to Kagura and Miss Maria. Kai was running towards them with Alyssa flying right besides her.

"What happened Kai?" Kagura asked Kai once she was close to them.

"It's not real!" Kai looked at them with her red eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagura raised an eyebrow.

Kai grabbed the dust from the ground and aimed it at the ladies eyes. Each of the ladies began to rub the dirt from their eyes.

"Damn it Kai! What the hell?" Kagura asked as water ran down her eyes.

"It's just an illusion. Now look."

Kagura opened her eyes once the stinging left her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

"It's...It's all..." Kagura began.

"Garder Robe...its as if nothing happened to it at all..." Miss Maria finished.

"But what about Yukariko? And Wataru? And Chie and Naomi? Where are they?And Miss Maria is still hurt. Those can't be illusions." Youko asked.

"Yukariko and Wataru...I don't know yet. I don't know where Chie and Naomi are either but I know their here somewhere. I think Miss Maria was hurt when we were pushed away. That part wasn't a dream." Kai said, noticing Alyssa was flying towards the school.

Kagura suddenly took off towards the school as if following Alyssa. Kai quickly followed behind along with Miss Maria and Youko. Alyssa lead the ladies to the science wing of Garder Robe were she then perched back on Kai's shoulder.

"It's a trap, isn't it?" Youko asked as they all came to a stop near the door.

"More or less." Miss Maria answered.

Kagura looked at the door that lead down to Garder Robe's laboratory. She took a deep breath before placing her hand on the door. With her eyes turning red, she pushed to door down and rushed in.

**Location: Aries Republic, Hospital**

"AAAA!"

Yukino almost jumped out of her seat when Lexi quickly sat up in her bed. Lexi gasped for air and took in deep breaths to calm herself down. The nurses rushed in and surrounded Lexi's bed.

"What the hell is this?" Lexi asked as she glared at the nurses.

"Lexi your awake?" Yukino rushed to Lexi's bed.

"Yeah what's so- OH GOD!" Lexi gritted her teeth together at the sharp pain in her right arm.

"Miss Honda please lay back and rest." One of the nurses made Lexi lay back on her bed.

Lexi looked down at her right arm and just stared at it. She tried to move her fingers but they wouldn't not obey her commands. With great pain she could slightly move her wrist but it was too much for Lexi. A sad look came over in Lexi's eyes. Yukino was about to ask Lexi questions, but the doctor suddenly came into the room.

"Well it seems you woke up earlier than expected."

"You don't say doc?" Lexi gave the doctor a sarcastic smile.

"I was hoping your body would stay resting for a couple of days, but it seems your CHAOS genes have other ideas." The doctor sighed.

"Look doc, what's going on? Where's Yukina? Is Haruka going to be okay? Get me a phone I got calls to make."

"Lexi, Yukina's missing, Haruka will be fine, I've been calling Garder Robe ever since Tomoe showed up but no one's answering." Yukino answered.

"Okay...still want that phone. Doc...what's gonna happen to my arm?" Lexi asked, fear showing in her eyes.

"Well...there are two options. We can try to save it or-"

"Or what? I don't think we can save it doc. I can't move my fingers." Lexi again tried to move her fingers.

"We can cut it off and give you a mechanic arm. It will be as if you never lost your arm."

"So I can shoot and fight with it?"

"Yes."

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's go doc."

"I have to warn you, its an extremely painful process."

"I got to rescue Yukina. I can deal with it, let's go."

"Very well, I'll go get the equipment set up." The doctor nodded his head as he left the room.

"Lexi..." Yukino looked at Lexi.

"Hey Pres, I need to make a phone call." Lexi grinned at her.

**Location: Zipang**

Geneva sighed as she left the dungeon part of the castle. She believed Shizuru was innocent but couldn't take the images of the Shizuru who stole the prince during his nap.

_If I hadn't been so careless, we wouldn't be in this situation. Damn it...I got to get the truth._

"Geneva."

The self scolding stopped as Geneva looked up to see Akira walking her way. Geneva slightly bowed to the Queen of Zipang.

"Yes Queen Akira."

"Geneva, just Akira," Akira smiled for a moment, "You have a call."

"Could you tell them to wait. I have a prince to save." Geneva began to walk away.

"She figured you would say that. She told me to get the buck tooth tiger to take her call no matter what."

"Fine, library?" Geneva sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes the library."

Geneva quickly walked to the royal library where she found a phone left on the table waiting for her. She unwrapped the spiraling cord and brought the phone to her ear.

"This had better be important."

"Well good afternoon to you too Miss Sunshine."

"Lexi I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"Look believe it or not I just got my ass handed to me by some psycho and in the hospital."

"What did you do? Get in a bar fight?"

"No but someone is doing a CHAOS look alike job."

Geneva was silent for a moment. She took a breath and let her heart beat again.

"Who's the fool that disturbs the peace?"

"Don't know, but watch yourself."

"That might explain some things..."

"What?"

"I'm going to Garder Robe to get some answers."

"Oh before I get my new arm-"

"A new arm?"

"Too long to explain. Find out who Sergay is."

"Sergay?"

"Yeah, the psycho said something about a Sergay. He's probably the guy pulling all of the stings."

"Right...take care and don't die on me."

"Is that a love confession?"

Geneva rolled her eyes as she slammed the phone on its receiver. She began to walk quickly to the dungeon as the thoughts began to process in her mind.

_So this Sergay wants to finish what Touse and Sophia tried to start? He shouldn't be hard to get rid of but...one of his lackeys made a rag doll out of Lexi. If that's just one lackey..._

Geneva was down a few steps in the dungeon when she heard a conversation between Shizuru and a familiar voice. Geneva moved silently towards the conversation and was shocked to see a red haired woman turn into the spitting image of Natsuki.

_ What in the world?...One of the lackeys? She stole Ranmaru!_

"Well hate to break it to ya sweetie but your Natsuki might not be yours anymore." Geneva heard the fake Natsuki reply

"What?"

"She and my boss are doing a little bumping and grinding if you know what I mean."

_She must be talking about that Sergay. And he has Natsuki...that means he has Sora and Riku. He probably has Belle and Chiaki...and Yukina._

"Where is Natsuki?"

"Beats me, have fun with the thoughts of my boss fucking your wife."

Before Geneva could charge after the woman, she disappeared into thin air. Hearing a thud Geneva saw Shizuru on her knees with her hands to her face.

_Damn it..._

**Location: Garder Robe**

Lightning like arrows came down near Kagura's feet. Jumping a little back Kagura looked at the owner of the arrows.

"Yukariko? What the hell?"

Yukariko didn't respond as she readied her bow and aimed at the groups of ladies. Suddenly Kai brought out one of her swords and rushed to the right of the group.

"To your left Kagura."

Kagura didn't question and checked her left just in time to see a yellow streak coming toward her. With a well aimed kicked Kagura hit her target. Kai blocked a large magic cane that had been aimed to the group.

"Chie? Naomi?"

The ladies looked at their surrounding strange opponents. Kai looked into each of their eyes an noticed something odd. Each pair of eyes appeared lifeless and had five small black line going down each eyeball. Before Kai could speak, a clapping sounded out of no where. Each of the ladies looked around to see where the source of the clapping was coming from.

"I'm impressed that you discovered that the crumbling Garder Robe was just an illusion."

All eyes with no black lines looked at a man with short spiky silver hair. Next to him was the CHAOS battery tower with Wataru working on it.

"You're that fucker who took Natsuki." Kagura glared at him with red eyes.

"Forgotten my name already? Figures for an outdated weapon," The man grinned, "Names Jiao. So number XIII, I'm guessing you saw right through the illusion?"

"Yeah, did you do that?" Kai glared at him.

"Not I, a comrade of mine. As you can see, I specialize in mind control." He began to move his hands and fingers in a motion as if he were controlling a puppet.

As his hands moved, Yukariko moved her arrow from the ladies and aimed for Chie who dropped her weapon and raised her hands in the air as if surrendering.

"Make one move and I'll have this woman put an arrow in young girl's heart." Jiao warned as he stopped his hands.

Kagura and Kai looked at each other for a moment. As if understanding each other, they nodded their heads. Kai gripped her sword tighter as Kagura balled her hands into tight fist. Jiao raised an eyebrow at the two CHAOS children plotting. Quick-drawing her pistol Kai fired at Yukariko's arm, only grazing the skin. Jiao snapped his fingers which Yukariko let the arrow fly from her bow. In a quick dash Kagura pushed Chie out of the arrow's trajectory. As soon as Chie was on the ground Kagura rolled on to her feet and dashed to Naomi who was dashing towards Kai. Barely making it in time Kagura managed to tackle Naomi to the ground. Kai dashed towards Jiao and fired a couple of bullets in the process. Jiao managed to dodged the first bullet but the second bullet struck his left leg. He fell back and grabbed his leg at the pulsing pain. He heard a click and looked up to see a pistol aimed at his forehead. He looked up and saw glaring red eyes looking down at him.

"Let them go." Kai growled.

Jiao snapped his fingers with a deep scowl on his face. All those under Jiao's control fell to the ground and didn't stir. Youko went to one of the bodies and checked their pulse. It was pulsing, as if the body was sleeping.

"Now your going to answer me some questions whether you like it or not."

**Location: ?**

Tsubasa walked away from Natsuki's cage on a familiar path of her's. Coming to a certain room, she walked into the room and saw Kane put a small girl in a tiny bed.

"Did she fall asleep?"

"Finally did, poor thing was crying for her parents." He covered the small girls body with a blanket.

"Playing the big brother are we?" Tsubasa chuckled.

"Don't blame me, blame the habits of being in an orphanage for so long," Kane stood up straight, "Did Sergay...you know."

"Even I don't know. Anyway I'm about to leave. Sergay is going to want all the little CHAOS descendents together for his experiment" Tsubasa sat in a chair and began to play with the pieces of a chess game before her, "Two of the pieces are going to be moving...the illusion is gone, but the illusionist is alive...for the moment. The puppeteer is the sacrificial piece in this game. The pawns of CHAOS are on the move..."

"What's the next move?" Kane asked before touching the door.

"...A surprise and a kill." Tsubasa moved a knight piece closer to the opponents king.

Kane nodded his head and walked out the door. All alone Tsubasa looked at the small girl sleeping peacefully on the bed. She saw the faint marks of tear streaks on the little cheeks. Looking back at the chess game, she stared at the pieces of the game, each having a name and specific role. All the while, five pawns were kept safely away from the fight.

Tsubasa finally took a queen and placed it directly in front of the opponent's king. The opponent's queen was surrounded by pieces that could easily overtake the game. Tsubasa stood up and took an overview look of the game.

"Checkmate."

**Location: Zipang**

"Let's go."

Shizuru looked up and saw Geneva opening the cell door. She quickly stood up and walked out with Geneva by her side.

"We have to go now. I'll tell Takumi and Akira of your innocence on the way." Geneva said.

"Where are we going?"

"Garder Robe. I figure that place has more answers than here. Lexi gave me a call about one of the lackeys. Had her ass handed to her, we'll need to work together."

"Right...my gem doesn't work."

"Fine, we'll take a vehicle there. You wouldn't happen to know a Sergay would you?"

"A maniac, a mad man, to describe him in one word; insane," Shizuru sighed, "Please don't tell me he's all behind this."

"Lexi said the lackey mentioned someone named Sergay. Afraid so."

Shizuru remained silent as they began their journey to Garder Robe. Geneva didn't want to ask what was going through her mind. She figured Shizuru had enough to think and worry about.

"Geneva..."

Taking her eyes off the road for a few seconds, Geneva gave her attention to Shizuru who brought out a picture that she always kept with her no matter where she went. She stared at her wife and two kids that were smiling in the picture.

"...We'll find them."

Shizuru nodded her head. She placed the prized picture back in her dress and stared out the window. As she watched the clouds go by, she kept her thoughts to herself and contained whatever anger she had in a jar for later use.

**Location: ?**

The waves continued to barely touch her toes as they moved back and forth with the ocean currents. The wind lightly kissed her cheeks as the salt of the sea filled the air. Blankly staring out into the sea, she didn't move even when the tide began to come in. Another woman in the distance stopped cleaning her shop for a moment to watch the woman at the edge of the tide. She sighed and went back to sweeping the floor.

_ I wonder if she'll ever be the same again? It's been five years...maybe the blast was too much. We'll it was suppose to kill them...I guess she really didn't want to die yet._

"MAI!"

Seeing two eyes staring at her, Mai sighed but put a smile on her face. She walked on the other side of the counter and put her apron on.

"Another bowl Mikoto?"

"Yup." Mikoto smiled as she licked her lips.

Mai smiled as she began to fix a bowl of ramen for Mikoto. As she was putting the final touches to the ramen, Mai felt something unsual.

"...Mikoto, did you feel something?" Mai held the bowl in her hands.

"What?" Mikoto began to reach for the bowl.

"I don't know...maybe its just my imagination," Mai put the bowl on the counter, "I better get her something to eat."

As Mikoto slurped the noodles Mai began to fill another bowl with ramen. Placing a towel around the bowl, she began to carry it out when she felt a tug at her skirt. Mai turned her head to Mikoto who had finished her bowl.

"Another?"

"After I feed our guest. You need to eat more slowly." Mai sighed.

Mai walked to the beach but was extremely surprised when her guest had disappeared from her sight. Placing the bowl in the sand Mai ran up and down the shore looking for her guest. Mikoto walked to the beach and saw Mai in a panic.

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone!"

"No she's not."

"What?"

"See? She's over there." Mikoto smiled as she pointed out into the sea.

Mai looked out into the water and saw the woman waist deep in sea water. Mai rushed into the water and walked as fast as she could to the woman. As soon as she was within arms reach Mai grabbed her and began to pull her back.

"Hey come on let's go back to the shore."

The woman wouldn't budge and shrugged off Mai's hands. Mai loosened her grip on the woman and looked at her face. The blank eyes stared out into the vast blue ocean, as if looking for something in the distance.

"..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's chapter 8. Hope you readers are still enjoying the story :) Thanks for reading and R&R please  
><strong>

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

**Chapter VIII  
><strong>

**Location: Garder Robe**

"Kagura not too tight. I need him to breath." Kai said as Kagura tightened the ropes on Jiao. Especially the ropes bonding his hands and fingers together.

"Fine." Kagura pulled tighter one last time on the ropes before tyring them into a knot.

Jiao groaned a little but put his focus on Kai who still had her pistol aimed at his forehead. Kagura was on his right side while Miss Maria was on his left. Both were glaring and were holding back their intentions of beating the life out of him. The wound on his leg was completely healed, Kai took note of this for later usage. Jiao sighed and rolled his eyes at the glaring women.

"You can take that pistol out of my face. My hands are tied, I can't do any mind controlling."

"For your sake you'd better not," Kai removed her pistol and put it back in her holster, "Now your going to tell me everything you know about what the hell is going on."

"You really think I'll tell you?" Jiao smirked.

"Yeah or we're going to beat the hell out of you." Kagura threatened by popping her knuckles.

"Go ahead, by the time you beat me to death it'll be to late." Jiao chuckled.

"Bastared!" Kagura aimed her fist at him.

"Kagura stop."

Kagura's fist stopped a few inches from Jiao's face. With a raised eyebrow Kagura looked at Kai who let our a deep sigh. Her eyes opened to their red eyes and stared Jiao down. She quickly put a had on Jiao's head and looked deep into his eyes. A white cloudy haze overcame Jiao's eyes. After a few seconds Kai removed her hand and the white haze left Jiao's eyes. Jiao shook his head a few times before looking up at Kai with a smile.

"What is your bidding, master?"

"Uhh...what the hell just happened?" Kagura raised an eyebrow at the new situation at hand.

"Just remove his bonds." Kai said before falling to her knees.

"KAI!" Miss Maria went to Kai's side.

"Master! Are you hurt? Who hurt you?" Jiao asked as Kagura slowly began to take the bonds off him.

"Wha...What did you do to him?" Kagura continued to look confused as Jiao began to help Kai up from the floor.

"Actually believe it or not, I just came up with that right now." Kai smiled.

"Explain." Miss Maria asked.

"A puppeteer needs strings to connect himself with his puppets so he can control them. I figured that the explosion was a diversion for Jiao to get a hold of his puppets," Kai explained, "So I just returned the favor to Jiao. I figured the brain was the best place to take over. So Jiao here is my puppet, now he'll answer any question we have to ask him."

"So you just did this on a whim?" Miss Maria asked.

"More or less." Kai nodded.

"Damn, nice going Kai." Kagura grinned.

Kai groaned and placed a hand to her head. She tried to stop making the room spin.

"Master please take a rest, you've pushed yourself too much." Jiao had a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine...Jiao who ordered you to attack Garder Robe?" Kai asked.

"My boss ordered us to."

"Who's your boss? Who else is with you?"

"Our boss is Surgey August Taiki."

"Oh God..."Miss Maria sighed.

"Who's Sergey?" Kagura asked.

"He used to be the Prime Minister of Windbloom. Just until the queen was old enough to take back the country. But he went overboard with his power. So when the queen came into power she exiled him for trying to wage war on the other nations."

"Why would he try to wage war on the other nations?" Kai asked.

"He enjoyed watching chaos. Gave him some sick satisfaction. I thought he died, or at least I had hoped he died after being exiled into that desert." Miss Maria answered.

"The others, asides myself," Jiao continued, "Are Tsubasa, Jess, Kane and Tomoe."

"Tomoe too?" Miss Maria brought a hand to her head to try and get rid of the headache starting to build up.

"Again, who's Tomoe?" Kagura asked.

"She used to be a student here...she had-has this unhealthy obsession over Shizuru." Miss Maria explained.

"A stalker?"

"Worse."

"Oooh, a psycho."

"More or less."

"Jiao do you know where Sergey is?" Kai asked.

"In the desert."

**Location: Desert**

"Sergey."

The yellow haired man looked up from the book he was reading to see Kane walking closer to his desk. Taking his feet off the desk and placing the book down, Sergey looked at Kane who stopped at his desk.

"What is it boy?"

"The headmaster just woke up."

"Well her energy is admirable." Sergey smiled.

"Should I move her back to the cell with the maid?"

"No...I have a better idea. You know what, I'll even do it myself." Sergey stood up.

"Okay...what should I do then?"

"I'm guessing someone's going to show up and try to ruin my fun. Tell Tsubasa and Tomoe to welcome them when they get here."

"Should I join them then?"

"No. Move the girls, except the Viola-Kruger girls, and the prince to 'that' room."

Kane hesitated for a moment. He knew what was in that room and didn't wish to place the children in there. Sergey noticed his hesitation and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you hesitate boy?"

"...Why that room? Couldn't we put them in another room?"

"That room is the best place for them."

"But the android and-"

"Just do as I say or I'll forget why you're worth the trouble of keeping." Sergey glared.

Kane sighed but he nodded his head and walked in the opposite direction of where Sergey was going. As he passed a corner he stopped for a moment.

"I guess you overheard that?" He turned his head to Tsubasa leaning against the wall and smiling at him.

"Naturally."

He glared at her for a moment, but then continued on his way to his destination. Tsubasa watched him go until he disappeared from her sights.

**XXXX**_  
><em>

_It...It hurts...I hurt...where...where did this pain come from?_

"Mama!"

Natsuki woke up in a cold sweat at the familiar voice calling out for her. She felt her body heavy on the cold stone floor but managed to lift her head up. Setting eyes on the source of the sound, she lifted the upper part of her body and pressed herself against the metal bars.

"Sora, Riku!" Natsuki put her arm through the bars and tried to reach the small hands that were reaching for her hand.

"Mama!" Both of the girls began to cry as they tried to reach their mother in the cell opposite to theirs.

"Girls its okay, I'm going to get us out of here." Natsuki slowly began to lift herself from the ground.

The girls became silent as they watched their mother try to break down the door to her cell. Despite the pain throbbing her right shoulder, Natsuki continued to bang the cell door with all the strength she could muster.

"You know you'll bruise your arm like that."

Natsuki stopped to glare up at the body that was sneering at her outside of her cell. She glared for a moment and then continued to throw herself at the cell door.

"You really going to get them out of here by doing that?"

"Shut up." Natsuki growled as she backed away from the cell door.

"You know if you ask nicely, I might give you the keys."

"Screw you." Natsuki muttered after she hit the cell door again.

"Like we did awhile ago?"

Natsuki paused for a moment, but then threw herself harder at the cell door. This time a loud crack was heard causing Natsuki to grab her right arm with her left hand and fall to her knees. Sergey went to the front of her cell and teasingly dangled the keys in front of her. Natsuki glared up at him as she tried to move her right arm.

"An unattended broken arm will make you pass out. Then what will happen to your precious girls?"

"Sergey."

Both Natsuki and Sergey looked up at Tsubasa who was standing before them. Sergey seemed annoyed but he put the keys back into his coat pocket. Natsuki took note of this and began to plan in her head.

"What is it?"

"Jess is back with her report on Shizuru Viola-Kruger."

Sergey sighed and walked away from the cells leaving Tsubasa alone with the victims. Tsubasa went to Natsuki's cell and placed her palm on the lock. Within seconds the lock was unlocked and the cell door opened.

"Stay put Mrs. Viola-Kruger." Tsubasa warned as she walked into the cell.

Natsuki was about to run out of the cell but Tsubasa grabbed her right arm causing Natsuki to yell a silent scream. But to her surprise, Natsuki felt the throbbing pain in her right arm disappear. Before she could look up at Tsubasa she felt herself thrown to the back of her cell. Falling to her back, Natsuki looked up to see Tsubasa opening the door to her daughter's cell. Without hesitation the girls ran to the other cell with their mother.

"Mama!" Riku reached Natsuki first, followed by Sora.

"Sora, Riku..." Natsuki grabbed her daughter's with her arms and held them close to her, vowing she would never let them go again.

Natsuki looked up but saw that Tsubasa had disappeared. She looked around but found no shadow of where Tsubasa might have gone.

"Mama?"

"Sora?" Natsuki looked down at her chestnut haired daughter.

"Where's mommy?"

Natsuki wanted to immediately say 'don't worry, she's coming' but she hesitated. She didn't know where Shizuru was...or if she was even alive. She swallowed her doubt and looked at Sora with a smile.

"Don't worry, mommy's coming to help us." Natsuki held her daughter's closer to her.

"She is?" Riku asked, her eyes showing a small sign of doubt.

"Yeah, she's coming."

**Location: Garder Robe**

"What else do you wish to know master?" Jiao asked.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with Naomi?"

Kai looked at her teammates that were recovering with Youko's help. Wataru had woken up early and was told about what had happened. He was besides Yukariko who had woken up before he had and was recovering from a headache. Chie had yet to wake up and Naomi was lying on a medical bed sweating and gasping for air.

"She had the Anti-X antidote injected in her."

"The Anti-X antidote? What's that?" Kai asked.

"Tsubasa created it by experimenting with CHAOS blood. She claims that if injected into a CHAOS body, the genes of the CHAOS body will be altered causing them to become normal."

"So when you mean normal...you mean like...just a regular person? No more transforming or eyes turning red?" Kagura asked.

"Yes."

Kagura and Kai looked at each other in disbelief. Is this a cure? Or was it something that could kill them?

"CHAOS blood? That would mean one of the numbers. Who was it?" Kai asked.

"Number IV, we had captured her about a year ago. She was a nun at a church in Am Nam."

"Yen..." Kai gritted her teeth.

"Damn, if only we had known we could have rescued her." Kagura gripped her hands into fist.

"Will Naomi be all right?" Kai asked.

"She will. It will take a few hours for the transformation to finish but she will be alright." Jiao nodded his head.

"Okay...Jiao, who is Tsubasa?"

"I'm sorry master, I really don't have any information on her."

"What can you tell me?"

"All I know is that she created the Anti-X antidote, and she's the mastermind to all of Sergey's plans."

"I figured she was the brains behind this operation," Kai sighed, "When were ready, take us to Sergey."

"As you wish."

**Location: Aries Republic, Hospital**

"Hey L.M.B...wakie,wakie."

Haruka groaned as she opened her eyes to see a grinning Lexi in her face. She moved Lexi from her face and sat up in her medical bed. She felt soreness all over her body as she massaged her head.

"Wha...What happened?"

"You were asleep for a couple of days Haruka." Yukino grabbed Haruka's hand.

"Asleep...couple of days...NO! Where's Yukina?" Haruka tried to get out of her bed.

"Hey take it easy Haruka." Lexi pushed Haruka back on the bed.

"Take it easy? How the hell do you-"

Haruka stopped when she felt one of Lexi's hands was cold and had a metal feel to it. She looked at the hand and saw a mechanical right arm instead of the usual tattooed arm.

"What happened?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, I've got a mechanical arm now." Lexi flexed her new arm.

"...I got to go rescue Yukina from that psycho." Haruka began to move again.

"I know you want to go rescue you kid, but take a break." Lexi said.

"Take a break? My daughter is out there and you want me to take a break?"

"Yeah, because you're not healed enough."

"I am healed enough." Haruka argued.

"...Okay; if you can get up and walked to the door, I'll let you come with me." Lexi stated.

Haruka nodded her head and swung her legs over the side of the bed. With a slight pain pulsing in her legs, the ground looked far away to Haruka. Taking a deep breath she gently placed her feet on the ground. She gritted her teeth as she walked her way to the door, thinking only of her daughter and getting her back safely in her arms. She placed her hand on the door and smirked at Lexi.

"Looks like I'm going with you."

"Guess you are, come on L.M.B." Lexi grinned.

"Haruka..." Yukino lightly grabbed Haruka's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll be hack with Yukina."

"That's back Haruka."

"That's what I said."

Yukino slightly smiled but before Haruka could leave she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Yukino?"

"I...I almost lost you again," Yukino placed her chin on Haruka's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Haruka pushed Yukino slighty away to see her face.

"I...I can't do a damn thing to protect you. I can't help you. I always have to stay here. The only thing I can do is wait and pray for you to come back."

Haruka sighed at Yukino's feelings. Wrapping her arms a little tighter around Yukino's waist, Haruka laid her head near Yukino's ear.

"Do you want to know why Yukina has blue-green eyes?" Haruka whispered in Yukino's ear.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted my little girl to have the same eyes as my most important person."

Before Yukino could react she felt lips kiss her cheek. A blush came to her cheeks as she felt those lips kiss their way to her lips. Yukino moved her arms from Haruka's wait and wrapped them around her neck as their lips inched closer together. Haruka held Yukino tighter as their lips touched and grew into a more heated kiss. Running thin on oxygen, they parted and Haruka laid her forehead on Yukino's to look deep into her blue-green eyes.

"You do so much more than you realize."

Yukino still had a blush on her face but had a smile accompanying it. She placed a small kiss on Haruka's lips that made a small tint of pink appear on Haruka's cheeks.

"Come back to me, okay."

"I promise."

**Location: Desert**

Jess looked up to see Sergey walking towards her. She stood at attention and watched as he stopped a few steps from her.

"What is it?" Sergey asked.

"Shizuru Viola-Kruger is in the Zipang Prison."

"Excellent."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Jess and Sergey looked at Tsubasa who walked to the two. Sergey stared her down as Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Can't count on what?" Jess asked.

"Don't count on Mrs. Viola-Kruger to stay put in that prison cell. You should know that she'll do whatever it takes to get here to kill the one responsible of hurting her beloveds."

"So what are you suggesting?" Sergey asked.

"As you planned, Tomoe and I will welcome the guest that will show up soon. I suggest that Kane stays with the girls."

"Tch, what good is that boy anyway." Jess rolled her eyes.

"He's plays an important role, believe it or not. All in good time," Tsubasa stated, "We'll steal someone, that's when you'll take their place Jess."

"Why can't Jiao just take over their minds?" Sergey asked.

"Jiao is number XIII's puppet right now. We'll need to kill him once he gets here."

"Will number XIII be a problem?" Jess asked.

"Let's just say I'll be the one to deal with her." Tsubasa said.

**Location: Garder Robe**

"Are we late?"

All heads turned to the open doors of the laboratory where Geneva and Shizuru were seen at the entrance. Smiles were seen around the room, even if for the moment.

"Long time no see Geneva." Kagura smiled.

"Shizuru, your okay." Kai smiled.

"What's the plan?" Geneva asked.

"What's happened?" Shizuru asked.

"Well..." Kai explained everything that had happened; why the girls were missing, how Sergey was behind everything, and the new enemy their were facing.

Shizuru sighed as well as Geneva at the news they were given. It was a lot to take in, but they knew what needed to be done.

"So you got a plan Kai?" Geneva asked.

"Yeah...," Kai walked to a table with a large paper on it; with a pen Kai began to write out the plan, "Jiao said their base was in the northeastern desert, so that's where we're going. From Garder Robe we'll split into two team. Team one is will be lead by Kagura with Miss Maria, Shizuru, Yukariko and Chie. Team two will be lead by me; Geneva, Midori, and Jiao will come alone with me. Team one will be the distraction while team two, with the help of Jiao, will find a way in to rescue the captured."

"You know Lexi's gonna want a piece of this action." Geneva reported.

"Yeah I figured so I want you to get a hold of her and tell her to help with the distraction. I'm sure Haruka will be with Lexi which will help a lot." Kai responded.

"Okay, where's a phone around here?" Geneva asked.

"I'll take you." Miss Maria guided Geneva.

"Kagura, get your team together. We're going to head out soon." Kai said.

"Yeah, yeah." Kagura walked over to where Chie and Yukariko were.

"Kai."

Kai turned to Shizuru who had a determined look in her eyes. Kai figured what Shizuru was going to ask and readied her answer for her.

"Yes?"

"I want to join your team."

"Shizuru...I know you want to rescue Natsuki and your girls. But you'll be more useful in team one."

"But I-"

"Tomoe will probably be guarding the base if she easily defeated Lexi and Haruka. Tomoe will lower her guard with you around. That will give us more time to rescue everyone."

"Kai please."

"No. Chie and Yukariko begged me to let them on team two as well. I can't let your emotions interfere with the rescue mission. Shizuru for once, just listen and do as I say okay?"

Shizuru had a slight scowl on her face, but she nodded her head in agreement. Kai put a hand on Shizuru's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"I promise I'll get them all back safely. Even at the price of my own life."

"Good but if you die, I'll kill you." Shizuru returned a small smile.

"Is that a promise?" Kai smiled.

"A promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**So I tried, eh...keep a low expectation for this chapter :( But anyway the chapters will be coming out not as soon as one would hope (now that school has started up again) So please be patient. I'll update as soon as possible.  
><strong>

**Thank you, R&R please  
><strong>

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

**The hatred you're carrying is a live coal in your heart - far more damaging to yourself than to them. **

**-****Lawana Blackwell**

**Chapter IX**

I wish I could take back everything.

Everything I said, everything I did. Every mistake I made made back then, I regret every one of them.

-_Flashback-_

_ "Mama I'm not tired." Sora complained as Natsuki pulled the covers to her little girl's shoulders._

_ "Oh I'm sure you are. Just close your eyes and lay your head on the pillow." Natsuki smiled._

_ "But mama..." Sora yawned. _

_ "Your little sister fell asleep. So should you." Natsuki pointed out._

_ "Mmmm..."_

_ Natsuki chuckled a little as Sora fell asleep, her face laying deep in the pillow. Gently with her hand, Natsuki caressed each of her daughter's soft faces. After watching them sleep for a few moments, Natsuki walked quietly out of their room and gently closed the door. With a quiet sigh she entered her room and began to undress into her night clothes. She looked for a moment at the empty bed. It seemed so cold and lonely to her. Finishing the last button on her blouse, she sighed and stared at the bed a moment longer._

_ "Another night shift of patrolling..." She thought to herself._

_ Not wanting to take the bed's lonely invite, Natsuki turned her back to the bed and walked to her closet. Taking a box out, she sat on the ground and slowly began to take out the memories within the cardboard box. She smiled a the picture of her family, seeing the better days before this time. Natsuki sighed when she looked at a picture of her wife smiling, holding their two children._

_ "Maybe I'm just being selfish..." She thought._

_ "Mama?"_

_ Natsuki turned around and was surprised to see her youngest daughter standing behind her rubbing her tired eyes. Her toy puppy dog in her hand, drooping at her side._

_ "Riku? What are you doing up?"_

_ "Where's mommy?" Riku yawned as she rubbed her other eye._

_ "She's...She's working baby." _

_ "But...I wanted to tell her goodnight." Riku looked sad._

_ Natsuki didn't know what to say. With a quiet sigh she stood up and grabbed Riku in her arms. With a large yawn Riku snuggled herself in her mother's arms and slowly drifted off to sleep. With a small smile, Nastuki placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead as she walked to her daughters room. Quietly opening the door, she placed her youngest daughter near the oldest and pulled the covers over the small body. A silent sigh came from her as she watched her children sleep for a few moments._

_ "I wanted to tell her goodnight too Riku."_

_**XXXX**_

_"Hey your wife is coming in."_

_ Natsuki looked up from her paperwork to see Kagura walking towards her desk. Putting her pen down she gave her full attention to Kagura._

_ "When?"_

_ "Eeeeeh...about thirty minutes or so. Anyway I finished the reports you wanted." Kagura handed Natsuki a file._

_ "Thanks, think you can give this to Miss Yukariko?" Natsuki asked, holding several papers in her hand._

_ "No prob boss, got it." Kagura took the papers._

_ "...Thanks."_

_ Kagura nodded her head to Natsuki before leaving the office. Inside Natsuki felt small butterflies roaming around in her stomach. She stood up and tried to calm her nerves, and why she was nervous anyway. She paced for a while before turning to her favorite spot to think, the large window in the back of the Headmaster's office. She stared out and watched and yet ignored the scenery the world had to offer._

_ "She's my wife...I...I love her. No doubt in my mind I do but...why? Why do I feel that we're being torn apart?"_

_ "Natsuki."_

_ Recognizing the voice, she turned herself around to see her wife walking towards her. She took a small deep breath as she walked to her wife._

_ "I missed you." Shizuru wrapped her arms around her wife._

_ "Me too." Natsuki returned the favor._

_ Placing a small kiss on her forehead, Shizuru smiled at her wife but the smile ceased when seeing no smile on her wife's face._

_ "Natsuki...what's wrong?"_

_ "...Nothing."_

_ "You're not a god liar my Natsuki," Shizuru smiled for a moment, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Really its nothing Shizuru. Everything's fine." Natsuki sighed as she loosened her hold on Shizuru. _

_ "Natsuki-"_

_ "Nothing Shizuru, not a damn thing!" Natsuki snapped._

_ Shizuru was taken aback at her wife's sudden snap. Natsuki realized her sudden burst of anger and slowly covered her mouth with a few fingers. A slight glare came on Shizuru's face._

_ "Obviously something is wrong."_

_ "Oh you don't say Shizuru?" Natsuki felt the spark flicker again._

_ "What is your problem?"_

_ "Is it really not that obvious?"_

_ "Well why don't you refresh my memory," Shizuru's glare deepened, "Did I forget our anniversary? Your Birthday? The kids birthday? Please Natsuki, refresh my memory."_

_ "No you didn't forget anything."_

_ "Well then what?"_

_ "Your never here!"_

_ "Wha-?" Shizuru looked confused._

_ "This is the first time you've been here in a month," Natsuki explained, "Why can't you just stay here more? You don't have to do so many patrols."_

_ "You know I have to do my duty as an Otome."_

_ "Yeah but your a mother as well."_

_ "Well if someone would of finished her paperwork on time, I wouldn't have to do so many damn patrols."_

_ "Oh so now its my fault?"_

_ "How late are you on your paperwork," Shizuru asked, "A week? A couple of weeks? You always procrastinate on everything you do."_

_ "Well at least I get it done, unlike your patrols. Your patrols seem to never end. Once you finish one, your off to the next patrol without even one damn hello," Natsuki's voice began to rise in volume, "And every time you start a new one, its longer than the last one. How long's this next one going to last? A whole fucking year? It's like you don't even want to be here."_

_ "Well when your wife starts to nag on you the moment you get home, it get kind of hard to want to even say hello to her!" Shizuru made her voice louder than Natsuki's._

_ "Nagging wife? Is that what I am to you?"_

_ "Well what the hell are you doing now?"_

_ "I'm not nagging! I'm arguing with you."_

_ "Please dear, tell me the fucking difference."_

_ "Damn it Shizuru! I just want-"_

_ "SHUT UP!"_

_ The two adults stopped yelling and looked at Kai who was red in the face with anger at the front door of the office. Kagura was standing next to her looking worriedly at the couple. Shizuru bit her lip at the silence of the room. To Natsuki's surprise, Shizuru began to walk out of the room.  
><em>

_ "Hey, where are you going?"_

_ "None of your concern. Not that you care."_

_ "Shizuru-" Kai began to speak._

_ "Out of the way." Shizuru bumped Kai out of the way._

_ "Fine! Just take off for all that I care!" Natsuki yelled._

_ "FINE!" Shizuru yelled back._

_ Kai and Kagura stared in silence and unsure of what to do as Shizuru stormed away. Natsuki went to her desk and began to through whatever her hands toughed to the floor. Kai took a step forward, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to see Kagura's nod of disapproval, Kai sighed and watched papers slowly fall to the floor._

_**XXXX**_

_ A few hours had passed and Kai was patrolling the Garder Robe. She was searching for Shizuru, she knew her twin would be back. With her red eyes scanning the sky, she kept silent when she felt a familiar presence coming towards Garder Robe. Kai watched as Shizuru walked silently towards the doors of Garder Robe. She sighed, hoping tomorrow will bring better results._

_ As Shizuru walked her way towards the Headmaster's office, she felt eyes staring her down. She looked up for a moment in time to see Kagura and Miss Maria walk quickly around a corner. She made a silent sigh and ignored everything else as she continued her way to the Headmaster's office. When she stopped at the doors to the office, she slowly placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath. Slowly opening the door she immediately looked at the woman who was staring out the window._

_ Natsuki had her entering the room but didn't bother to turn around to look at her wife. Still looking out the window, she almost jumped when she felt two arms slowly wrap her waist from behind. Feeling a chin gently lay on her shoulder, she leaned into her wife. She felt a shudder but wasn't sure which one of them had shuddered._

_ "I'm so sorry." Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear._

_ "...I'm sorry too."_

**Location: Near Desert**

"Shizuru."

Coming back to reality, Shizuru turned her head to Kai who began to sit down next to her. Shizuru began to go back to her mind when Kai placed a hand on her head.

"Stop that. It's only going to hurt more."

Shizuru slightly nodded her head as she looked down at the soft, cold sand underneath her feet. Night was almost upon them and the two teams had stopped for the night before carrying out the mission. Haruka and Lexi had join the team earlier, prepared for whatever tomorrow might bring. Except Kai and Shizuru, everyone was around the fire with thoughts kept to themselves.

"How come your queen isn't here," Lexi asked Geneva, "Thought the kid would of jump at this chance to save her kid."

"I work on her behalf, it's my duty." Geneva rolled her eyes, "She did want to come though; but the king and I didn't want her putting herself in danger, what with her carrying another child."

"Knocked up again?" Lexi asked.

"I don't think you can call it getting knocked up if your married." Kagura said.

"Not much of a-" Lexi began.

"Shut up." Geneva interrupted.

"Why?"

"You talk to much."

"You don't talk at all."

"At least I know when to speak up."

"Shut up saber tooth."

"Both of you shut up." Miss Maria spoke up.

"Fine old lady." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, only I can call the old biddy an old lady." Kagura slightly glared at Lexi.

"Not any better you stupid kid." Miss Maria grunted.

Geneva sighed as she stood up and began to leave the group.

"Hey where you going?" Lexi asked.

"I can't take a piss in private?" Geneva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Need company?" Lexi grinned.

"Get away from me." Geneva walked away to tall patches of grass.

"Love you too babe." Lexi smiled.

"Why do you do that?" Midori asked.

"Do what?" Lexi asked.

"Flirt with her? She doesn't seem interested in you."

"I just like to pick on her."

"Isn't that how you got Yuma in your arms?" Kagura asked.

"...Yeah...but at least Yuma was gay. Geneva's straight as a board."

"Not all boards are straight." Chie smiled.

"Huh, good point. What's really straight?" Lexi began to think.

"A pencil?" Kagura suggested.

"Too tiny." Lexi grinned.

"How about a sword?" Midori suggested.

"Depends, some swords have curved on them."

"A pole, poles are straight." Yukariko suggested.

"Like a fireman pole?" Miss Maira asked.

"I was thinking more of like a stripper pole." Lexi grinned.

"What is this about a stripper pole?" Geneva returned.

"Umm...nothing."

Geneva sighed as she sat down near Lexi. Miss Maria took a quick look at Kai and Shizuru sitting away from the fire circle. She gave a small sigh as she turned back to the fire. Jiao came back from patrolling the grounds and made his way to Kai. Kagura raised an eyebrow at their strange new comrade.

"You think he's going to be any help?"

"Well he's knows where Sergey's base is, so I'd say he's somewhat useful," Miss Maria answered, "For the moment."

"...They're probably kill him the moment we get there." Yukariko said.

"No doubt about it," Chie answered, "But I have dibs on that red head chick. Going to beat the living shit out of her."

"Save some for me, I got a score to settle with her too." Geneva smiled.

"Just save that psycho bitch for me and Haruka. Bitch is gonna pay for hurting Yukina." Lexi licked her silver pistol.

"You look like the psycho when you do that." Kagura commented.

"Which one's the psycho?" Geneva asked.

"Tomoe Marguerite, has green hair that cut in a weird style." Haruka answered.

"Tomoe's still alive? I figured someone would of had enough of her and took her out." Chie seemed surprised.

"Watch out for the psycho's and double tap them," Lexi answered, "Right babe?"

Geneva rolled her eyes and ignored Lexi's comment.

**XXXX**

"Master, I have some disturbing new." Jiao said as he sat in front of Kai and Shizuru.

"What's going on?" Kai asked as Alyssa perched on her shoulder.

"I had sensed the presence of one of my former comrades, but that was an hour ago."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Kai asked.

"I had to concentrate on my energy to keep it at an undetectable level. That way I could continue to be of assistance to you."

"Does she know your here?"

"That I do not know, but I kept myself hidden just in case. Unfortunately I can't feel her energy anymore, which is a good and bad ordeal."

"How is it good and bad?" Shizuru asked.

"Bad because the enemy is Jess Vander, the one who can copy another person."

"Then...is one of us an imposter?" Shizuru began to think.

"Then again, we have another enemy insider," Kai smiled, "But to find them...how well can Jess copy another Jiao?"

"See can copy the outside and voice perfectly, but she has to study the emotions of the person before trying to imitate them. Otherwise if she does something her copy wouldn't do or say, her cover is blown."

"Can't you sense her Jiao?"

"Not when she's a copy, she imitates their energy as well."

"...I can't see them with my eyes...Shizuru?"

"Nnn?"

"How do I like my tea?"

"...Well..." As Shizuru began to think, Kai's hand slowly went to her hip where her gun was ready to end a life.

"Ara, Kai. I think you would prefer a glass of water or lemonade." Shizuru smiled.

"And why's that?" Kai continued to question Shizuru.

"Unfortunately you don't like tea, if someone offers you a cup you simply ask for hot water and lemon."

Kai sighed happily as she moved her hand away from her hip.

"Kai, what's...what's my favorite day of the year."

"...Natsuki's birthday."

"Why?"

"Because that's when the most important person in your life was born."

"...Right...she is..." Shizuru turned away with a sad smile on her face.

"...Jiao, help me find the imposter." Kai turned to Jiao.

"As you wish."

**Location: Desert**

"So what's the plan?" Tomoe asked.

Sergey was sitting down in his chair, smoking a cigar as Tsubasa, Tomoe and Kane were standing around his desk. Letting a puff of smoke into the air, he looked each one in the eyes before giving a grin.

"They are coming, most likely be here sometime in the afternoon."

"Big deal, the otomes are useless with the main source of power cut off." Tomoe sighed.

"True but the CHAOS children are with them." Tsubasa informed.

"I took care of one of those weaklings. I don't see what the big fuss is about," Tomoe rolled her eyes, "I can take all four of them on."

"No, leave Kai Sohma to me." Tsubasa glared at Tomoe.

"Why? You got a soft spot for the kid?" Tomoe smirked.

"No but I don't want you getting killed off too quickly."

"I'm not a weakling! I can finish them all off." Tomoe glared.

"Oh, well then I have a proposition for you." Tsubasa smiled.

"Fine, who do you want me to take out first?"

"A certain special otome. I think you'll find it rather difficult to take her out first."

"A challenge? Sounds fun," Tomoe grinned, "So who's the lucky bitch?"

"You might know her as Shizuru onee-sama." Tsubasa mocked Tomoe with her eyes.

The grin on Tomoe's face suddenly dropped at the sound of Shizuru's name. Kane was confused at the sudden change of aura while Sergey seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Shizuru...onee-sama...she's coming here?"

"Yes...why the long face? I thought you wanted a challenge?"

"But...Shizuru onee-sama-"

"Still the enemy Tomoe."

"..."

Tsubasa just smiled as Tomoe continued to remain silent, happy she pushed her comrade's buttons. Sergey smiled at Tsubasa's plan as he turned to Kane.

"How soon can you move all the brats to the room?"

"After this meeting, I might need help to restrain Mrs..." Kane looked at Tomoe for a moment, "I'll need help restraining _that_ one. She'll be kicking and screaming to keep her kids."

"I'll help, and Tomoe can keep guard outside," Tsubasa said, "Should we keep the adults in the same cell or keep them separated?"

"Keep them in their own cells. I'm sure you can give them something to think about during their visit, no?" Sergey smiled.

"Very well, do you want Kruger to yourself then?"

"Kruger...?" Tomoe looked up.

"Afterwords yes." Sergey gave an evil grin.

"...Let me come with you." Tomoe smiled.

**Location: Near Desert**

"Okay, ready?" Kai asked Shizuru.

Shizuru nodded her head as they walked slowly to the circle around the fire. As Shizuru sat down, Kai cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention. All eyes were turned to her as Kai's red eyes scanned each lady.

_Damn, this Jess can hide from my red eyes._

"So everyone knows what team their on?"

"Yup, I got my team." Kagura popped her knuckles.

"More or less." Geneva answered.

"Yup." Lexi smiled.

"Okay...I'm going to take first night watch, so you guys try and get some sleep." Kai's eyes turned back to a non-cat like as she turned her back to her comrades.

"Suit yourself kid," Lexi laid back into Geneva's legs with a grin, "Well goodnight."

"Get off me." Geneva pushed Lexi off of her legs.

"Ow, damn. Not sure if I'll get used to this metal arm." Lexi massaged her shoulder.

"...You alright?" Geneva asked.

"I'll be fine..."

As the group tried to make themselves a comfortable sleeping position, Shizuru quietly analyzed each of her friends.

_Chie and Yukariko seem normal...Kagura and Miss Maria still fight with each other, they should be themselves...Geneva and Lexi are fighting...that's normal...Midori is quiet..._

Shizuru turned her attention to Jiao who was sitting by himself a little a ways from the group. He was scanning each of the ladies as well.

_Maybe...maybe Jess killed the real Jiao and is acting as his replacement..._

"Jiao?"

"Yes?" Jiao looked up at Shizuru.

"Can you come with me please?"

"...Okay."

As they walked from the group, Shizuru brought her hand up to her gem and slowly rubbed it.

**XXXX**

"What do you think Alyssa?" Kai asked the small yellow bird on her shoulder.

Alyssa chirped softly and ruffled her feathers. Kai smiled and chuckled a little Alyssa perched closer to Kai's face. Lightly with her finger, Kai rubbed underneath Alyssa's beak. A happy sound came out of Alyssa as she jumped a little. Kai's small smile slightly faded along with sigh that escaped her lips.

"Do you miss Miyu Alyssa?"

Alyssa made no chirp, just slightly bowed her head to the ground. Slightly rubbing Alyssa's top feathers, Kai siaghed again.

"Yeah...me too..."

Footsteps slowly crept up from Kai's shadow.

**XXXX**

"Hmm...gotta go." Lexi jumped up to her feet.

"We're you going?" Haruka asked.

"To take a piss. Don't get too lonely know." Lexi grinned as she walked away.

Haruka rolled her eyes as she leaned back and folded her hands across her waist. Closing her eyes she thought of her young daughter, hoping she was safe and warm and more importantly, alive. Geneva slowly stood up and walked away from the fire. Kagura raised her eyebrow and thought about following her but then felt a head lean on her shoulder.

_Poor Yukariko, she must be exhausted._ Kagura thought as she tried to make Yukariko comfortable.

"So you think you can lead a group?" Miss Maria asked.

"Well I figured if I can give Kai enough time to get the kids out, I've done my job."

"I suppose."

"Just don't fall behind grandma." Kagura grinned.

"You'll be the one who'll have to keep up." Miss Maria smiled.

**Location: Desert**

"Mommy?"

"Yes Chiaki?"

"Ma's coming soon...right?" The young girl asked.

"Of course, your mother's sure to come." Aoi smiled.

"Okay...water?" Chiaki held up a cup of water for her mother.

"No thank you my dearest." Aoi held Chiaki close to her.

"Oh...okay." Chiaki sat down and leaned against her mother.

Aoi continued to smile and wrapped an arm around Chiaki. With a hand placed on her large stomach, Aoi watched as Chiaki fell asleep. As soon as she fell asleep, Aoi let a few tears fall down her face. She let the pain show on her face that was coming and throbbing on her tailbone.

_Chie...I don't think I can do this without you..._

**XXXX**

"So then what happens?" the young boy asked.

"Then the knight ran up the stairs to find the princess. But when he got to the top and opened the door, she was gone." Yukina explained as she talked with her hands.

"Where did she go?" Ranmaru gasped.

"To this day, no one knows."

"What? How come?"

"I don't know, some-"

A rattle came from the prison door causing the small children to turn their heads to the noise. As the shadow overtook them, both children held each other close as they tried to back away from the shadow's figure.

**XXXX**

Natsuki was fiddling with the cage door as her daughter's looked up at her from the floor. Despite the pain and numbness she felt in her fingers, Natsuki continued to try and unlock the door with the scrap metal she had found in the cage. Forcing all her strength into turning the metal scrap, the metal began to bend with the force. She stopped and took breaths to re-energize herself and to keep from making a scene in front of her children. After a few moments and a deep breath, she again tried to unlock the cage.

Sora and Riku looked at each other as their mother try to open the door. Looking at their mother taking a break, Riku stood up and wrapped her small arms around her mother's leg. Natsuki stopped and looked down at her youngest daughter. Sora stood up and ran to Natsuki's free leg, her small arms capturing the leg. Natsuki sighed as she looked down at her daughters.

"We'll isn't this sweet?"

Natsuki turned her head to see Tsubasa watching her. With a glare kept on Tsubasa, Natsuki moved her children behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry but I'm going to need to take your daughters again."

"Over my dead body." Natsuki gripped the metal scrap in her hand.

"Not yet Mrs. Viola-Kruger, but soon...maybe." Tsubasa smiled.

**Location: Near Desert**

"Whoo...better than sex...almost." Lexi looked relieved as she finished her business.

"Lexi."

"Huh...were you watching me?" Lexi raised an eyebrow at Geneva.

"No...is that arm...is it okay?" Geneva asked.

"It should be okay...granted I'm not used to it yet, but I'll manage." Lexi smiled.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Well night babe." Lexi grinned as she walked past Geneva.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Looking back at Geneva, Lexi was surprised to see a sad look on Geneva's face.

"Geneva...?"

"I...I'm sorry."

Before Lexi could speak, she felt a warm pair of lips meet her own. She felt her eyes almost pop out of her skull when she felt a tongue lick in between her lips, trying to gain entrance. Lexi felt her brain turn off when she wrapped her arms around Geneva's neck and began to kiss her back. Geneva moaned a little as she wrapped her arms around Lexi's waist, bringing the bodies closer together.

Suddenly a painful gasp came between them as a hand with claws was covered in blood. Sharp edged teeth grinned with small droplets of blood at each corner of the mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, finally found some time to sit down and write :) Thanks for reading, R&R please  
><strong>

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

**Chapter X**

**Location: Desert**

"NO! Take me instead!" Natsuki yelled as she tried to reach for her children.

"Sorry, have fun by yourself." Tsubasa turned her back on Natsuki with Sora and Riku in her arms.

"MOM!" Sora struggled to free herself from Tsubasa's hold.

"MOMMY! Riku began to cry once more.

Natsuki again began to bang herself on the iron bars to try and free herself from the cell. Each crash to the iron bars echoed through the never ending walls of rocks. Despite the throbbing pain coming from her shoulders, she backed herself to the wall and threw herself at the cage door once more.

"If you keep doing, that you'll hurt yourself." A mocking voice advised.

When Natsuki looked up, her eyes showed anger and disbelief.

"You..."

**XXXX**

"I'm sorry." Kane said with a sad look on his face.

"No, please don't take her from me." Aoi begged from inside the cage.

"...I'm sorry." Kane quickly walked away from Aoi's cage with a sleeping Chiaki in his arm.

"Chiaki..." Aoi was about to stand up when another bolt of pain shot at the end of her tail bone. She gritted her teeth and carefully sat down to ease the pain. Worry began to spread in her soul as she placed a hand on her tail bone and looked at her large stomach.

_ Was it the stress...? Kara, Rei, please don't do this to mommy. Not here, not yet!_

**Location: Near Desert**

Kai heard the quiet footsteps creeping slowly behind her. With her glaring red eyes, she slowly moved her hand to her pistol. Hearing the small crunching of the sand, Kai carefully judged how far the footsteps were from her. After a few more footsteps, Kai quietly took a small breath. After one more footstep, Kai quickly turned around with her pistol ready to fire.

"Well at least your ears work better than mine." Miss Maria sighed at the pistol aimed at her forehead.

Kai's trigger finger quickly stopped. She sighed and placed her pistol back in in its holster.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell Miss Maria? Why'd you sneak up on me like that?" Kai slightly glared.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you, the others are asleep. This sand has a lot of large rocks, I didn't want to step on them and cause someone to wake. They need all the sleep they can get."

Kai sighed and massaged the side of her head. Miss Maria raised an eyebrow at Kai's stress.

"What's going on?"

"Well..." Kai began.

**XXXX**

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about Mrs. Viola-Kruger?" Jiao asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shizuru remained silent as they walked a few more steps away from the group. Coming to a stop, she looked at the confused Jiao who made no attempt to attack her.

_ Maybe he's still him...he hasn't attacked me yet...I wonder..._

"Jiao...why is Sergey doing all of this? Is this a world domination scheme?"

"No, far from it."

"Then what is it?"

"He just wants revenge."

"Revenge?"

"He wants revenge from those who outcast him to the desert."

Shizuru remembered the time Sergey was sentenced to death to the desert. Garder Robe was asked to help restrain him and leave him in the desert. She had watched him walk away into the unforgiving sandstorm. She watched until the sand overtook his shadow.

"How did he survive?" Shizuru shook the memories from her head.

"Our base, its an old abandon military base. Sergey found it when he was close to death. That's where he's been hiding, plotting his revenge with Tsubasa.

"...Why go after our children?"

"Well what better revenge than to take away the most precious treasures you have? That's more torturous than just killing you. He wants all of you to suffer."

"...How did he get you and the other to work for you?"

"Some just want to watch the world burn, others are driven by revenge, some have debts to pay. My comrades have different motives."

"What was yours?" Shizuru asked.

"Money, I was a traveling mercenary before I met Sergey."

"What about Tsubasa?"

"I can't tell you much about her."

"Tell me what you know."

"She's a mystery within a mystery. She created the better version of the CHAOS virus, she created the Anti-X antidote, and she's the mastermind to all of Sergey's plan. That's all I know."

"But there has to be more about her."

"I'm sure there is, but that's all I know."

Before Shizuru could ask Jiao another question, a painful cry rang out into the cold desert night.

**Location: Desert**

"You seem upset to see me headmaster." Tomoe sniggered at Natsuki.

"Guess your tougher than I thought. I figured someone would have taken you out by now." Natsuki glared at Tomoe.

"Well I'm still around...how is Shizuru-oneesama?" Tomoe asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Angry beyond anything and everything."

"Why would she be angry? She has nothing to lose or gain here."

Natsuki, for the first time since she arrived, chuckled at Tomoe's answer. Tomoe raised an eyebrow in confusion to Natsuki's chuckle.

"Guess you've been living under a rock for awhile."

"What?"

"Shizuru has everything to lose here. That's why she's angry at all of you responsible."

"...Wha?"

Natsuki lifted up her hand to show Tomeo her wedding ring. Tomoe felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her sails when she saw the ring on Natsuki's wedding finger.

"Shizuru's my wife, and remember those kids that were with me?"

Tomoe felt the blood run from her face.

"They belong to Shizuru and me."

Tomoe immediately reached for Natsuki, who in response moved herself to the back of the cell.

"YOU BITCH! That was my destiny! I was suppose to be with Shizuru-oneesama." Despite the iron bars holding her back, Tomeo continued to reach for Natsuki.

"You'll never learn will you." Natsuki sighed.

Tomoe backed away from the cell and lifted her arm in the air. Out of thin air a sword came into Tomoe's harsh gripping hand. Natsuki stared into the hate filled golden eyes that glared at her soul.

"I'll kill you." Tomoe lifted her sword, prepared to cut down the iron bars.

"You haven't learned anything I've taught you Tomoe." A voice spoke out.

Tomoe and Natsuki turned their heads to the sound of the voice. One smiled, the other frowned as the owner of the voice came closer to the cage. Tomeo let her sword disappear and moved from the front of Natsuki's cell so Sergey could stand in front of the cell. Natsuki continued to glare, which amused Sergey to no end.

"You know you're giving yourself more wrinkles with that glare," Sergey searched for something inside his jacket, "How about a smile, huh?"

"Fuck off." Natsuki's glare deepened.

"That's sounds like a good idea," Tomoe grinned, "What do you think Sergey?"

"That does sound like a good idea," Sergey grinned, taking out a ring with keys, "Maybe this time she won't pass out on me."

Natsuki felt a small throbbing pain come from between her legs. As Sergey slowly put a key into the cell keyhole, Natsuki readied her legs to run like hell. Taking his time, Sergey smiled as he slowly turned the key. A quiet deep breath, hands turning into fist, small sweat drops falling down her forehead, Natsuki gulped when she heard a small click. On the balls of her feet, Natsuki rushed to the slightly opened cell door. To her surprise they continued to smile as they let her run past them. Ignoring them, Natsuki continued to run down the maze of stone walls. The pain in her arms becoming too much, Natsuki slowed down to lean herself on the cool wall. Click, clack; echoing footsteps were making their way towards her. Clenching her teeth together, Natsuki began to run again, hoping to lose the footsteps behind her. Turning a corner, Natsuki halted at the large stone dead end towering over her. Turning around Natsuki took a few steps before she felt two arms warp themselves around her arms.

"Hey headmaster." Tomeo whispered in her ears.

Natsuki twisted and turned with all of her strength, hoping Tomoe would loose her grip on her. She heard a smirk and then felt an intense pain surging in her arms when Tomoe squeezed.

"I warned you that your arms would hurt if you continued to bang them on the iron bars."

Despite the surging pain, Natsuki glared at Sergey who was walking towards her. Coming to a stop a few steps away from Natsuki, he leaned his face forward. He leaned so close Natsuki felt their noses touch for a moment. Before Natsuki could retaliate, she felt his lips painfully crash with his. Trying to keep her mouth shut, it was all for naught as Tomoe squeezed and brought the pain surging back in her arms. It was a split second but it was enough for Sergey's tongue to snake into her mouth. Tasting cigarettes and bourbon, Natsuki kicked her leg up in a hope to push Sergey away. It worked and as Sergey took a few steps back, Natsuki spit out the excessive saliva in her mouth. Another harsh squeeze and pain came back along with clenched teeth.

"Not too much Tomoe, I want her conscious this time." Sergey threw his jacket to the hard ground.

Natsuki began to thrash around, trying to set herself free from Tomoe's strong grip. All the while Natsuki tried to divert her eyes away from Sergey who was loosening the belt at his waist.

"Not this time headmaster," Tomeo gripped tighter, "Sergey...Kruger took Shizuru-oneesama away from me."

"I didn't take her away, she was always mine," Natsuki corrected Tomoe, "Just like I'm always Shizuru."

"...Destroy her Sergey." Tomoe kicked Natsuki's legs apart to Sergey's zipping down sound.

"With pleasure."

**Location: Near Desert**

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Jiao said one of us is an imposter." Kai nodded her head.

"...Do you know who that might be?" Miss Maria began to stand on her guard.

"All I know its not you, Shizuru, or me."

"How do you know I'm not the imposter?" Miss Maria asked.

"You had a chance to kill me, but you didn't. I figured that's enough proof."

"I don't think-"

A painful cry interrupted the conversation. Every sleeping head woke up on their feet and looked around for the source of the noise. Kai noticed two missing people and rushed to the group with Miss Maria following close behind.

"Where's Geneva and Lexi?" Kai asked Kagura.

"Lexi went to relieve herself." Haruka answered.

"Geneva followed after her..." Kagura answered.

Before anyone could make a move, a body was thrown onto the ground in the middle of the standing women. It was a woman with long red hair with claw marks ripped across her abdomen. Chie's anger rose up and charged at the familiar woman.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Chie yelled as she shook the woman in anger.

"Calm down Chie." A voice sounded out.

All heads turned to Geneva who wiped off the excess blood on her hand. As Kai watched Geneva lick the small droplets around her mouth, Chie let the woman down on the ground.

"Who did you know Geneva?" Shizuru asked.

"...I just knew." Geneva answered.

_ Flashback_

_ "Knocked up again?" Lexi asked._

_ "I don't think you can call it getting knocked up if your married." Kagura said._

_ "Not much of a-" Lexi began._

_ "Shut up." Geneva interrupted._

_ "Why?"_

_ "You talk to much."_

_ "You don't talk at all."_

_ "At least I know when to speak up."_

_ "Shut up saber tooth."_

_ "Both of you shut up." Miss Maria spoke up._

_ "Fine old lady." Lexi rolled her eyes._

_ As Lexi sighed in defeat, Geneva was confused but didn't show it on her face._

_ "Something's not right," Geneva thought, "She's not a fiesty as usual..."_

_ As Geneva observed Lexi's behavior, she kept to herself. When Lexi laid on Geneva's legs, she saw an opportunity to test her suspensions. Pushing her off her legs, Geneva began to observe every detail._

_"Ow, damn. Not sure if I'll get used to this metal arm." Lexi massaged her shoulder._

_ "...You alright?" Geneva asked._

_ "I'll be fine..."_

_ "This can't be Lexi," Geneva thought, "Lexi Honda doesn't admit pain to anyone...and she would be showing off her metal arm to everyone..."_

_ "We're you going?" Haruka asked._

_ "To take a piss. Don't get too lonely know." Lexi grinned as she walked away._

_ "...One more test, I have to make sure." Geneva thought as she stood up and walked after Lexi._

_ As Geneva waited for Lexi to finish, she mentally prepared herself for the final test._

_ "I can't believe I'm going to do this." Geneva sighed._

_ "Whoo...better than sex...almost." Lexi looked relieved as she finished her business._

_ "Alright, here we go." Geneva gripped her hands into fist._

_ "Lexi."_

_ "Huh...were you watching me?" Lexi raised an eyebrow at Geneva._

_ "No...is that arm...is it okay?" Geneva asked._

_ "It should be okay...granted I'm not used to it yet, but I'll manage." Lexi smiled._

_ "Yeah...I guess..." Not being a show off as usual..._

_ "Well night babe." Lexi grinned as she walked past Geneva._

_ Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Looking back at Geneva, Lexi was surprised to see a sad look on Geneva's face._

_ "Geneva...?"_

_ "I...I'm sorry."_

_ "Wait for it..." Geneva thought as she moved her tongue into Lexi's mouth._

_ To Geneva's surprise, she felt Lexi's arms move around her neck and returning the kiss._

_ "I've got you now..." Geneva thought as she wrapped her arms around Lexi's waist. _

_ Feeling Lexi drop her guard, Gevena transformed her hands into claws and ripped them across the imposter's abdomen. At the same time Geneva's teeth grew into points and bite down harshly on the imposter's neck. As Lexi let go of Geneva, her features began to change in front of Geneva. With a grin, Geneva relished in her luck._

"So, where were we?" Geneva licked the small droplets of blood on the tip of her claws.

"Jess where are the children?" Jiao asked.

Jess didn't respond causing Geneva and Chie to loose patience quickly. Jiao looked at Kai and shook his head.

"I know her, she won't respond. That and she's close to death, the scratch on her abdomen is deep. She'll bleed to death."

"Just take over her mind." Kagura suggested.

"I don't know if I can do it again." Kai hesitated.

"Come on Kai we don't have time for this," Chie answered, "This bitch knows what's going on in that hell hole my wife and kids are. And not just mine, but Natsuki and the kids are in there too. We need all the information we can get."

Kai sighed in defeat and opened her eyes to reveal red eyes. Jess looked up for the moment Kai lifted her hand up to Jess's head. As her palm touched the forehead, Kai felt her energy flowing from her to Jess's head. Feeling drained Kai let go after a few moments and fell to her knees.

"Kai." Yukariko knelt down close to Kai.

"Master." Jiao knelt down as well.

"...What is your bidding master?" Jess looked at Kai with a smile.

"..." Kai couldn't find the strength to speak.

"Where did you take my Aoi and Chiaki?" Chie asked.

"Where is prince Ranmaru? What did you do with Lexi?" Geneva asked.

Before Jess could respond, she held her head and held her wound to stop the blood from falling into the sand. She then looked up at Chie and Geneva.

"The children...they are safe...for now..." Jess struggled to say, "Aoi is in a cell...I put Lexi in a cell..."

"Tells us everything you know." Kagura demanded.

"Once...once you all get to the secret base...Tomoe...Tsubasa will be on guard...Kane is guarding the children..."

"What about Sergey?" Miss Maria asked.

"Sergey...gonna watch..."

"What...what about Natsuki? Is she okay?" Shizuru hesitated to ask.

"...Sergey...he...," Jess looked away from Shizuru's gaze, "I'm sorry..."

"Wha-...did he kill her?" Chie asked.

"...Raped..."

Everyone avoided eye contact with Shizuru and remained silent. Shizuru turned away from the group, fist clenched so tight blood began to seep between her fingers. Haruka watched Shizuru's back, hoping and wishing she could comfort her friend.

"Kai, come on drink this." Yukariko held up a canteen filled with water to Kai's lips.

Kai didn't move and her breath began to sound shallow. Geneva pushed Jess to the ground with her foot and brought the point of her sword to Jess's neck.

"Any last words?" Geneva asked.

"Let me do it." Chie offered.

"Stand down kid," Geneva gave Chie a slight glare, "You don't have blood on your hands, I do. Save your clean hands."

Chie backed off but continued to glare at Jess. Jess turned her head to look at Kai who was still on all fours.

"Master..."

Kai looked up with an exhausted look on her face. A small smile on Jess's face appeared.

"Tsubasa...is..."

Kai waited for an answer as Jess paused for a moment.

"Thank you...for giving me a chance to redeem my mistakes."

Jess continued to stare at Kai as her breath became smaller. Geneva removed her sword, seeing that it was no longer needed. Kai suddenly felt a burst of energy return to her. She stood up and looked down at the now dead Jess.

"Who is Tsubasa?"

**Location: Desert**

"Hello boy, I've brought you two more heads to watch."

Kane watched as Tsubasa put Sora and Riku in with the other children in the large cell. Each child had quiet tears fall down their cheeks as they watched the two adults stand next to each other.

"That woman...I think she's about to give birth." Kane said, looking worried.

"Huh, must be the stress," Tsubasa sighed, "Not to worry, I'll help her deliver. You go make some hot water and bring me all the sheets you can find."

"Aren't you suppose to be on guard with Tomoe?"

"Tomoe can handle herself. Besides the only one I want to fight is the nine-tailed fox."

"...Why are you so obsessed with that girl," Kane asked, "Is she really that important?"

Tsubasa looked at Kane with a smile as she put on laxative glove on her hands.

"You have no idea how important she is."

**XXXX**

"Well that was fun."

Sergey began to clean the dirt off his jacket and pants. Tomoe smirked at Natsuki's hurt form laying on the ground. Lighting a cigarette Sergey took a deep puff and let the smoke escape his nostrils.

"Want me to put her back in her cell?" Tomoe asked.

"Leave her there, she's broken," Sergey let out another puff, "Go wait for our guest."

Tomoe nodded her head and took one last look at Natsuki before turning away. As Tomoe walked away, Sergey knelt down and bent over to Natsuki's ear. He slowly traced his tongue on the outer shell of her ear and chuckled when she slightly shivered at the action. He stood back up and began to walk away until he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. Looking down at the hand's owner, he stared at the empty intense glare from the jade eyes.

"...kill you..."

He smirked and kicked away her hand. As Sergey walked away Natsuki let her hand and head fall to the cold ground. As soon as the faint footsteps faded away, she let hot salty tears fall down to the ground.

_ Shizuru..._

Hearing footsteps echoing, she gritted her teeth and tried to move her body. A sharp pain stabbed her, halting her movements of escaping. As the footsteps grew louder, panic and fear grew inside Natsuki's soul. As the footsteps where upon her, she gripped her hands into fist and prepared herself to whatever may come.

"Natsuki?"

**Location: Desert**

"Guess that's a one person at a time trick." Yukariko said.

"Yeah..." Kai continued to stare at Jess's body.

"...What do we do about Shizuru?" Haruka asked.

"...Let her be." Miss Maria answered.

"We have someone on the inside." Kai looked at Geneva.

"Yeah, she'll find some way to bust out of that cage." Geneva crossed her arms across her chest.

"...We should get some rest." Miss Maria said.

"How long will your gems work?" Geneva asked.

"They'll last for an hour." Chie answered.

Kai nodded her head and watched Jiao pick of Jess's body. As the group dispersed Kai looked at Kagura and Geneva and motioned them to follow her. Away yet close from the group, Kai sighed before speaking to the former CHAOS members.

"I don't doubt we can win, but that Tsubasa worries me."

"So she's the brains of this operation, big whoop." Kagura shrugged her shoulders.

"Remember the last person who was the brains of Touse's operation?" Geneva slightly glared at Kagura.

"Sophia's dead, and I doubt this Tsubasa is going to be any trouble for us." Kagura argued.

"But I've only met her once, and she reminds me so much of Sophia." Kai said.

"...What did she tell you?" Geneva asked.

"She told me this was just a dream within a dream."

"A dream within a dream?" Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm...that does sound like something Sophia would say." Geneva rubbed her chin.

"It makes me worry..." Kai sighed.

"Damn...got a plan kid?" Kagura asked.

"...I'll take on Tsubasa alone."

"Not a good plan Kai." Geneva looked at Kai.

"Tsubasa wants something from me. If I keep her occupied on me, that will give you guys enough time to infiltrate the base, rescue our people, and then get the hell out of there."

"That's crazy, but I like it." Kagura grinned.

"What do we do about Jiao?" Geneva asked.

"Well...he's still useful." Kai answered.

"That little mind control trick of yours takes up a lot of energy," Geneva said, "Once Jiao is gone, you'll be back at 100 percent power."

"What are you suggesting Geneva?" Kai glared at her.

"You know what I'm suggesting." Geneva returned the glare.

"..." Kagura stayed silent as she watched the stare down.

"I'll be fine Geneva, Jiao isn't a hindrance to us." Kai finally spoke.

"If that's so, transform."

Kai watched as Geneva's hands grew into claws and her canine teeth grew larger and sharper than normal. With red eyes swirling, Geneva looked at Kai who seemed hesitant.

"Well? This shouldn't be a problem for you."

Kai glared at her with her color changing eyes. Concentrating her energy, Kai gripped her hands into fist and took a deep breath. Transforming at a slow pace, Kai's hands grew into claws as her teeth grew into sharp points. As her tails slowly began to from, Kai felt a blow to her stomach that stopped the transformation. Coughing and spitting, Kai glared up at the transformed Geneva.

"What the hell Geneva?"

"The transformation should take only a few seconds. It should be even quicker at your power level."

"..." Kai remained silent.

"You know what's got to be done."

"...We're better than that Geneva." Kai responded.

"...You maybe, its too late for me." Geneva reverted back to her normal state.

"Sophia said that once, but she did good in the end." Kai responded.

"I'm not Sophia."

"Look, just leave Jiao alone. He'll help us fight Sergey and find the kids, that's got to count for something."

"...Fine, but the moment his usefulness is used up-"

"I know." Kai interrupted.

Geneva nodded her head and walked away from her CHAOS sisters. Kagura let out a silent breath as she looked at Kai.

"I think she misses Lexi." Kagura smiled.

"Maybe." Kai gave a small smile.

Looking at her shoulder at the sleeping Alyssa, Kai's small smile grew a little brighter. Kagura sighed as she walked back to the group. Kai looked up at the star filled sky and reached in her coat for her pocket watch. Gripping it tightly she closed her eyes and imagined Sophia in her mind.

"Hey sis...I need your help."

**Location: ?**

The wind gave a gentle breeze to the leaves in the trees on the ground. The sound of the crashing waves was nearby. The brown sand mixed with the clean blue water. The moonlight was dancing with the continuous oncoming small waves.

A shadow watches the rising and descending of the crashing waves. Calm, enticing, peaceful.

Looking up at the star filled sky, the shadow stood up and looked out at the wide ocean before it.

"..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Got your next chapter right here :p Sorry for any grammatical errors, I wanted to at least post one chapter before finals began. Enjoy  
><strong>

**P.S.-Anyone that's reading One+One=Two, don't worry I haven't forgotten that story :) I'll post the next chapter for that story ASAP  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, R&R please  
><strong>

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

**Chapter XI**

**Location: Desert, Base**

"Put her on the bed." Tsubasa pointed to the medical bed.

With a panting Aoi in his arms, Kane gently put her down on the medical bed. Aoi took deep breaths as the pain began to subside. Tsubasa fixed the clean sheets on the nearby table and began to clean a small sharp knife. Kane look at the knife and began to question Tsubasa's plan.

"What's that for?"

"C-section, just in case." Tsubasa put the knife down.

"She's three months early, I don't think she'll need a c-section." Kane argued.

"You'd be surprised, especially around twins." Tsubasa smiled.

"C-Chie..." Aoi gripped the sheets underneath her.

"Sorry dear, but I don't think your wife will make it to the birth room."

Aoi began to breath fast as she felt her legs being spread apart. She then felt her hand take one of hers. She looked up and saw Kane holding her hand, trying to help in any way. She gripped his hand and felt her breathing become gentler.

"Okay, ready?"

**XXXX**

"L-Lexi?"

Nodding her head, Lexi helped Natsuki sit up and lean her back to the cold stone wall. Looking at the small pool of blood puddling at Natsuki's pants, Lexi didn't speak a word.

"How'd you sneak in?" Natsuki asked without looked at her.

"...I was being dumb and got captured, but I guess it worked out in the end." Lexi slightly blushed at her mistake.

"You escaped?"

"Yup, this bad-ass metal arm of mine busted me out of my cell." Lexi proudly presented her metal arm.

"...Cool..."

Lexi was trying to find words of comfort but couldn't find any. She gently picked up Natsuki from the ground and leaned her on her shoulders and moved forward.

"No..got to get my kids." Natsuki said with each step she took.

"Don't worry, the groups coming for them."

"But...Sora...Riku..."

"I know, I got Yukina to look for too. But I got to get you medical attention and let's face it. The great Lexi Honda isn't a doctor."

Natsuki smiled for a moment but it quickly disappeared with the throbbing pain coming from her legs. Lexi fixed herself to try and make Natsuki comfortable.

"Umm...any chance you know where the exit is?" Lexi asked.

"Nope."

"Crap...we'll find it together. I'll lead." Lexi gripped Natsuki closer.

"Okay."

**XXXX**

Tomoe stood on the desert sand with her sword in front of her, scanning the open desert. Sergey was at the top of a rugged cliff, watching a few shadows coming closer to the base. A smile appeared on his face as the sun began to rise.

"Finally..."

**XXXX**

"Okay, everybody ready?" Kagura asked her team.

"Yup." Chie gripped her magic staff.

"Check." Yukariko readied her bow.

Geneva, Haruka and Miss Maria nodded their heads. Kagura looked at Shizuru who made no attempt for words or eye contact. Takings it as a yes, Kagura turned her eyes to a red color and glared at the target ahead of them.

"Time to kill."

**XXXX**

"This way."

Jiao lead the way as Kai and Midori followed close behind. Kai was surprised to see they were headed towards a large cliff. She raised an eyebrow as Jiao continued to walked to the solid rock wall.

"Umm...Jiao?" Kai began.

"Let's see...ah! Right here." Jiao smiled.

Jiao ripped off a camouflaged sheet of cloth that covered the entrance into the base. Midori whistled as Kai smiled at the appearance at the secret entrance.

"Nice going Jiao." Midori smiled.

"Thanks Jiao, now lead us to the kids." Kai asked.

"Okay, this way." Jiao took the lead.

**XXXX**

"Damn...how long we've been walking?" Asked a tired Lexi.

"Can't...say." Natsuki answered.

As Lexi and Natsuki continued to walk the endless pathways, each began to lose a little more hope with each step.

"You okay?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Natsuki panted.

"...Maybe we should take a breather?" Lexi asked.

"...Okay."

Lexi gently put Natsuki on the ground with her back leaned against a wall. Sitting down, Lexi pulled out her pistols and began to clean them. Trying to make herself comfortable, Natsuki looked up at Lexi.

"Who...who's all coming?"

"Kai, Kagura, Geneva, Yukariko, Haruka, Miss Maria, Chie, Midori, some guy named Jiao...and Shizuru."

At the sound of that name, Natsuki turned her head away from Lexi. Confused by her behavior, Lexi again tried to find words of comfort.

"Hey...it's going to be okay. We're going to get out of here."

"I know," Natsuki looked up with a smile, "Because Shizuru here."

Lexi smiled and put her pistols in their holsters. Natsuki began to get up, Lexi quickly jumped up and began to help. Natsuki pushed Lexi's hands away as she tried to walk on her own. Slow but steady, Natsuki began to move forward.

"Stubborn headmaster." Lexi smiled.

"I'm the stubborn one?" Natsuki smiled.

Lexi smiled back and walked close to Natsuki, just in case she needed help. Seeing something that caught her attention, Natsuki squinted her eyes and tried to get a better look. Gasping, Lexi's eyes truned to red and quickly pulled out her pistols, aiming in different directions.

"What?

"I think...I think I see an exit."

Lexi put on of her pistols away and looked in the direction Natsuki was. Squinting her eyes, she smiled when she recognized the sunlight.

"All right. Let's get out of here." Lexi grinned.

Natsuki nodded her head and limped alongside the walking Lexi. Suddenly Lexi quickly stopped in her tracks. Natsuki looked back and saw red eyes reappear on Lexi's face. As Lexi was scanning the area, holding a hand to her ear, Natsuki walked closer to Lexi.

"Lexi?"

"You hear that?"

Natsuki listened for any sounds that were echoing in the cave. Putting a hand to her ear, she tried to find the sound Lexi was talking about.

"I don't hear anything."

Lexi didn't answer as she continued to listen at the sound Natsuki couldn't hear. After a few seconds of silence, Natsuki confronted Lexi.

"What do you hear?"

"...I hear...I think I hear a baby crying..."

**XXXX**

"Okay, baby one is out." Tsubasa handed over the small crying baby over to Kane.

Aoi smiled at her newborn who was getting cleaned by Kane. Even though her baby was far from her reach, she could see that her first-born was a boy.

"Rei...you're finally here." Aoi smiled brightly.

"Not out of the woods yet Mrs. Harada. Baby number two has yet to come out." Tsubasa informed her.

"Rei..." Aoi looked at her large stomach, "I want to hold my son."

Kane hesitated and looked at Tsubasa for permission. With an approving nod, Kane walked to Aoi and gently placed the still crying clean new-born in her arms. Aoi smiled down at her crying son and felt a few tear fall down her cheeks.

"Wow, you look just like your Mama," Aoi smiled as she touched Rei's jet black hair, "So tiny..."

"Three months premature." Kane smiled at the baby.

"Okay...ready to push?" Tsubasa asked Aoi.

Aoi nodded her head and handed Rei to Kane. After putting Rei in a small box, he held Aoi's hand and moved some hair from her face. Taking a deep breath, Aoi gripped her hand with Rei's hand.

"Okay...push."

Aoi gripped her teeth and harshly gripped Kane's hand. After a few seconds of pushing, she lost strength and laid back on the bed.

"Hmm...no good." Tsubasa sighed.

"Wha-...What's happening?" Aoi gasped.

"You're baby is in danger."

"What?" Aoi sat up as much as she could.

"You're babies liked to move around in you, didn't they?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes..."

"Well you're baby girl is wrapped up in her umbilical cord. Unfortunately I think the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck, which is why she's having a difficult time coming out."

Aoi felt her heart stop at those words. Tsubasa grabbed a clean cloth and readied it for what she suspected might happen.

"I can perform a c-section but we're fresh out of anesthesia. So, what would you like to do?"

"...Cut me."

**XXXX**

"Shizuru."

Shizuru made no response, but seemed to be listening. Geneva and Shizuru were a separate unit from the main attack force. Waiting behind part of the large cliff, Geneva lifted her arm to touch Shizuru's shoulder. As soon as Geneva touched Shizuru's arm, Shizuru quickly pushed her away and looked up at Geneva with dark blank crimson eyes.

"Don't touch me." Shizuru glared.

Geneva didn't make a sound as she slowly dropped her arm to her side.

"...I know you want revenge, and I need help with something. So let's kill two birds with one stone."

Shizuru still had a deep glare on her face, but appeared interested in what Geneva had to offer. Changing her eyes into a spiraling red, Geneva look into Shizuru's lifeless eyes.

"Kai and her group are inside. I think Kagura's group will be fine without us."

Shizuru continued to listen.

"There might be a chance that Sergey will be watching the fight."

Shizuru tightly gripped her hands into fist at the mention at the name.

"So how about you and I go look for him."

Shizuru immediately materialized and gripped her sword.

"Let's go."

**XXXX**

Sparks flew as sword clashed with sword. Miss Maria gritted her teeth and glared at the smirking Tomoe. With a fist colliding with flesh, Tomoe was sent flying into the rock wall. Spitting out a small amount of blood, Tomoe looked up at her opponents.

"Huh, I thought there would be more of you." Tomoe gently put the dull side of her blade on her shoulder.

Miss Maria was in her materialized form along with Kagura who was popping her knuckles.

"It'll only take us two to take you out." Kagura glared at Tomoe.

"Hmm...guess you didn't see what I did to your sister Lexi." Tomoe grinned.

"She was number VII, I'm number III." Kagura prepared herself.

"Hey grandma, I'm a bit surprised to see you still alive and kicking." Tomoe sneered at Miss Maria.

"Insolent brat." Miss Maria glared at Tomoe.

"Tch, this isn't going to be any fun at all," Tomoe pointed her sword at them, "Oh, well. Guess I can try and have fun breaking my new toys."

**XXXX**

"Which way?" Chie asked.

"Should we go this way?" Yukariko asked.

"What about that hay?" Haruka asked.

"It's way."

Frustrated and worried, the three women had followed Kagura's orders and sneaked in behind Kai's group. The idea of flying was out of the question with the ceiling being so low. Taking a deep breath, Yukariko continued to walk forward in the stone maze.

"So were going this way?" Haruka asked.

"Yes." Yukariko answered.

"...You think Kagura was right in letting us find the kids and leaving her and Miss Maria."

"...I guess she figured they had the least to lose in this battle." Yukariko answered.

A sharp scream echoed into the cave, causing each woman to stop in tracks. They looked at each other for a moment, and then took off running into the direction of the scream.

**XXXX**

"Can you still hear the baby?" Natsuki ask.

"Yeah, the sounds getting louder." Lexi answered.

Natsuki limped as fast as she could to keep up with Lexi's fast pace. She still couldn't hear the crying baby sound Lexi claim she heard. Not questioning Lexi's claims, Sora, Riku and Shizuru were all that was keeping Natsuki moving. Then she heard a sound. She stopped as well as Lexi. They looked at each other and nodded. Lexi readied her two pistols and waited for the footsteps come closer. Taking a quiet deep breath, Lexi quickly turned the corner and aimed at the owners.

"Lexi?"

"Kai?"

Putting their pistols away, a smile appeared on each of their faces.

"I figured you'd escaped." Kai smiled.

"Yup, can't stop me." Lexi flexed her metal arm.

"Kai..."

Looking to the right of Lexi, Kai almost gasped at the sight of Natsuki's state.

"Natsuki..."

"Where's Shizuru? Where are my kids?" Natsuki asked.

"Shizuru's outside fighting, We're looking for the kids," Kai looked at Lexi, "Lexi follow Jiao, he knows the way. I'm gong to teleport Natsuki back to Garder Robe."

"No. I have to find my kids." Natsuki argueed.

"Natsuki I'll find the kids, all of them. But you need medical attention, and I'm not going to explain to Sora and Riku why they only have one mother later on."

Natsuki sighed in defeat. Lexi nodded her head as Kai stood next to Natsuki.

"I'll be back once Natsuki's on a medical bed."

As soon as Kai touched Natsuki's hand, a sharp scream echoed into the cave. They searched the air, feeling it would give them answers.

"...The medical room." Jiao gasped.

"What?" Midori looked at Jiao.

"They're all in the medical room. I know where they are now."

"Let's go." Natsuki spoke up.

"Natsuki." Kai slightly glared at Natsuki.

"If I start falling down, then you can take me to Garder Robe." Natsuki looked at Kai.

Kai sighed but she knew Natsuki's stubbornness and just nodded her head in agreement. Looking at Jiao, Natsuki gave him a slight glare as she remembered it was him who brought her here.

"Take us to them."

**XXXX**

"Last chance to back out Mrs. Harada." Tsubasa asked as she paused her knife on Aoi's skin.

"Do it, I don't care. Save my baby." Aoi thought nothing else except the life of her baby.

"Alright then."

Mercilessly taking the small sharp knife, Tsubasa sliced a thin line across the area where her womb was. Aoi let out a loud sharp scream at the stinging pain that cut across her skin. Tsubasa took the knife and made a cut down, causing another scream out of Aoi. Holding a small red packaged in her hands, Tsubasa quickly put the umbilical wrapped around the small neck. A deep small breath was taken and the small born child began to cry. Aoi felt a smile tug at her face at the sound of the crying baby. She then felt her cut skin come together as if they were healing back together. She looked down and saw Tsubasa take her hand away from her c-section cut. She was shocked to see the cuts heal up in a few seconds.

As Tsubasa took off her gloves she looked at Kane who was putting the baby next to her brother. Taking a quick look at Aoi who was now lying back on her bed, she moved her long white hair from her face.

"They'll be coming soon. Take care of yourself." She handed Kane a set of keys.

"Wait, were you going?" Kane was confused at Tsubasa's actions.

"I told you before, the nine-tailed fox is all that matters to me," Tsubasa began to walk out of the room, "Everyone else is just a pawn."

As Tsubasa left the room, Kane heard a small voice call out to him. He turned and saw Aoi point to the small box were her children were trying to sleep in. Kane carefully grabbed the box and placed it near Aoi. Kane carefully handed each small baby and placed them in Aoi's arms. He watched Aoi smile and hold her new children close for a few moments. He then began to walk away towards the area were the children were locked away.

**XXXX**

Sergey watched the fight that was progressing down on the ground. He smiled as Tomoe had the upper hand in the fight with Miss Maria and Kagura. Sitting down, Sergey took a cigar and lighter from inside his jacket. Lighting the cigar, he continued to watch the fight escalate.

"Hmm...I wonder if the others have found the brats?"

"I'm sure they have."

Sergey looked behind him and saw two shadows looming over him. He let the cigar fall from his mouth as he recognized one of the women. Shizuru gave him a deep death glare and sent a shiver down his spine. Geneva took a step back as Shizuru walked towards Sergey.

"Take your time Shizuru." Geneva crossed her arms across her chest.

**XXXX**

"We're almost there." Jiao pointed.

Natsuki smiled at the though of being reunited with her children. She even felt her limp go away at the happy thoughts in her head.

"Sweet, we can get the kids the hell out of here." Lexi grinned.

"Then we'll make Sergey pay for this." Midori nodded her head.

"Okay, now we'l-"

Jiao's sentence was interrupted by an arrow pinned into his skull. Everyone froze at the death of their one guide to the children. Kai felt her strength come back to her as she saw the now dead Jiao with blood escaping his head. Hearing a small laugh, they looked up at the owner of the blood tainted arrow.

"I'm glad you could all make it." Tsubasa let her bow rest gently in her hand.

"You..." Kai glared at Tsubasa.

"Ladies, keep going and then take a left. You'll see a door that will lead you to your loved ones," Tsubasa guided the women, "Nine-tails, come with me."

Kai and Tsubasa disappeared before a word could be spoken by anyone. Everyone took a moment to look at each other. They then took off in the directions Tsubasa gave them.

"What about Kai?" Midori asked.

"The kid's a tough cookie, she can handle herself," Lexi answered, "I think it's what Kai wants anyway."

**XXXX**

Kai looked around her and saw no signs of where the secret base was. It was barren, everything was dry and dead. She looked up and saw Tsubasa looking at her with a smile. Kai drew her swords out and got into her fighting stance.

"You're behind all of this, aren't you?" Kai asked.

"Bravo Kai." Tsubasa smiled.

"What do you want? The kids? CHAOS? What do you want?!" Kai demanded.

"I'll tell you, but only if you can figure out who I am."

"What?" Kai looked confused.

"Who am I Kai?" Tsubasa repeated.

"...You're Tsubasa. That's all I know."

"True, but who am I?"

"What?"

"Who am I?"

"..."

"Give up?"

"...Who are you?" Kai asked.

Tsubasa looked at Kai with golden eyes and a smile.

"I am-"


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year, giving that the world hasn't ended. Thanks for reading, R&R please and try to enjoy the chapter and ignore grammatical errors. **

**Thank you  
><strong>

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

**Chapter XII  
><strong>

Metal clashed with metal, sparks flew as well as the yellow sand beneath their quick paced feet. Tomoe's sword swings were hitting air as Kagura dodged the quick slices. Seeing an opening, Kagura jumped and brought her fist across Tomoe's face. Tomoe fell on her back but quickly rolled to her knees and looked up to see Miss Maria bringing her sword down on her. Tomoe blocked the attack with her sword and gritted her teeth. Miss Maria continued her quick assault on Tomoe's sword.

Doing her best to block Miss Maria's whirlwind attacks, she felt her soul drop when she felt her knee slip to the ground. Seeing Tomoe posture fall slightly, Miss Maria did quick work of her sword and made Tomoe's sword fly out of her hand. Before Tomoe could roll back, Miss Maria's sword managed to leave a definite scar on her cheek. As she rolled out of danger and put a hand to her cheek, out of the corner of her eye Tomoe saw a large fire ball aiming fast for her. With an audible gasp, the fireball made contact and exploded with the cliff wall.

Kagura; with her red eyes, sharp claws, teeth and ears, and a tiger like tail running down her back, let the flames on her hands slowly die down to small blue flames. Miss Maria stood by her side and prepared herself as she gripped her sword tightly.

"...Did it work?" Kagura asked.

"You got her but..." Miss Maria glared into the dying flames and flying dust.

The flames and dust suddenly died down as a shadowy figure came out of the remaining dust. Kagura glared at the golden eyes that glared back at her. Sword in hand, Tomoe licked the blood running down her cheek. Surprised, Miss Maria was somewhat confused at Tomoe's smile and chuckle.

"I thought this fight would be boring..."

Small static sparks began to run up and down Tomoe's sword. Kagura felt the heat rise in her fists, Miss Maria gripped her sword.

"But you two make a perfect combo. This is gonna be fun."

Tomoe dashed towards her opponents who readied themselves for her attacks.

**XXXX**

"Was it a right?"

"First door to the left you dolt."

Lexi ignored the insult as she ran and looked for the first door to the left. Natsuki continued to move forward with a small limp in her steps as Midori let her lean on her. The three ladies carefully examined the left side wall for any signs of a door as they quickly walked forward. Each step made Lexi's patience grow thinner until she came to a stop and confronted the group.

"Door to the left my ass. The bitch could be lying."

"What choice do we have." Midori said.

"..." Natsuki gripped her jacket.

"This could be another trap." Lexi came to a stop.

"A trap?"

"Yeah...why would the enemy tell us where the kids are?" Lexi scratched her head.

"...Even if it is a trap..." Natsuki let her voice cut off.

"...Damn it!" Lexi punched the stone wall.

**XXXX**

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Another annoying chuckle escaped his lips. Shizuru's glare deepened as she harshly threw Sergey's body at a pile of rocks. He let the impact hit him and didn't bother to get up from the ground. Geneva watched as Shizuru grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his eyes to meet with hers. She had watch Shizuru take her revenge, as Sergey looked almost like flesh molded together. She did save some of his face and throat to get him to talk. Geneva almost wanted to stop Shizuru, almost.

"Where are they?" Shizuru asked again in a dark tone.

Sergey let another chuckle be heard. Shizuru gripped her finger's tighter around his collar as he looked up at her with his now one good eye.

"Alone."

Shizuru felt her blood boil as she dropped him to the ground and materialized her sword. Geneva quickly sprung to action.

"Shizuru. I know you want to kill him, but not until we-"

"Shut up," Shizuru glared at Geneva from the corner of her eye, "This scum is already dead."

"Scum..." Sergey chuckled.

Geneva and Shizuru looked at the struggling Sergey as he slowly rose to his feet while chuckling. With his eye, he looked at Shizuru's continuing glare with a wicked smile.

"That's funny coming out of someone like you." He grinned at Shizuru.

"What?" Shizuru glared.

"You're just like me." He pointed at her.

"I'm nothing like you." Shizuru raised her sword at him.

"No? You're not selfish? Not think of anyone besides yourself? Angry? Lost?"

Shizuru stopped her sword at those words. Sergey pointed to himself and glared at Shizuru, who's sword was slowly coming down. Sergey wiped blood dripping down his chin as he continued to lecture Shizuru with a grin.

"Then again, at least I admit to my crimes. You on the other hand act like you're so innocent," he continued, "Those kids of yours, they begged for you. Cried so loud for you, not that you showed up. They were so disappointed in you. "

Shizuru stopped her sword and gripped the base as hard as she could.

"So what does that make you? What's worse than scum? Filth? Yeah...filth does suit you."

Geneva watched as Shizuru's sword lowered to where the point now faced the ground.

"Oh and your wife? I fucked her so hard that I made her scream for you to save her. Came a little to late, didn't we?"

Geneva gripped the hilt of her sword tightly as Shizuru's grip began to loosen.

"So tell me Graceful Amethyst. Who then, is the real villain?"

**XXXX**

"Hold it boy."

Kane stopped in his footsteps and looked in the direction of the commanding voice. He quickly moved out of the way of the fist directed towards his face. With golden eyes, Kane quickly grabbed a knife from his belt and looked in surprised at his attackers. He quickly put his knife away and looked at his new situation.

"About time you someone showed up." Kane sighed as his eyes reverted to a gray color.

"Either give me the keys or I'll-" Haruka began.

"Relax, I was going to take the kids back anyway." Kane brought out a key from his pocket.

"Wha-? Really?" Haruka lowered her fist.

"But why?" Yukariko had to ask.

"Because-"

"Later, where's Aoi? Where's the kids?" Chie demanded.

Kane paused for a moment, thinking as he crossed his arms across his chest. He then looked at the women.

"I'll transport you and the kids back to Garder Robe." He pointed to Haruka and Yukariko.

"What about me?" Chie glared at him.

"I don't want to risk a transportation move on new born twins," Kane smiled, "Congrats by the way."

Chie paused a few moments as well as her heart. Her face broke into a huge smile that she covered with her hand. Her emotions were mixed between extreme happiness and worry.

"Where is she?" Chie demanded.

"I placed her that room," He pointed to an isolated room, "This way ladies, come on we don't have much time."

"She has wild brown hair and eyes kind of like yours. Is she okay?" Chie had to ask before wanting to rush to her wife and new born twins.

"Yeah, slept through most of the ordeal."

Feeling somewhat guilty, Chie took off to the isolated room hoping Yukariko or Haruka would make sure Chiaki made it to Garder Robe. Kane walked in front of the ladies who were anxious to see their children, they were also confused at the boy's behavior. Haruka leaned over close to Yukariko with a suspicious face.

"Isn't this boy with them?" She whispered.

"One would think..." Yukarino rubbed her gem.

"Right, nothing we can't handle..." Haruka smiled and rubbed her gem as well.

**XXXX**

"AOI!"

Blinking her eyes several times, Aoi looked up and immediately sat up as soon as her eyes saw Chie. Wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders, Chie kissed Aoi madly and tasted salty tears on her lover's cheek.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." Chie said in between kisses as she cupped Aoi's face.

"Me too, me too, I love you," Aoi wrapped her arms tightly around her wife's waist.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Where are our babies?" Chie touched Aoi's now slimmer stomach.

Aoi blushed for a moment and placed a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"We might get more sleep this time around, they've been sleeping so quietly. They're right here besides me." Aoi turned and pointed to a small box besides her.

Chie held her breath as Aoi picked up a small baby and gently placed him in Chie's nervous arms. As Aoi held her second daughter, she watched as Chie gently caressed their son's face with her finger. Chie smiled big as baby Rei continued to sleep peacefully in her arms.

**XXXX**

A foot coming across her face, Kagura was sent flying back but Miss Maria dashed towards Tomoe who's leg was still in the air. As Miss Maria was bringing her sword to Tomoe's abdomen, she felt her heart skip a beat when Tomoe suddenly disappeared. She grunted in pain when she felt a harsh blow behind her push her to the ground. She quickly rolled over before a sword sunk deep into the ground. Tomoe smirked as she quickly took her sword out of the ground and swung it towards Miss Maria. Now on her feet, Miss Maria brought her sword up just in time to take the blow Tomoe's sword. Pushing hard, Tomoe chuckled when she felt Miss Maria's body slide a few inches.

"Old age catching up to you?"

Miss Maria gritted her teeth and pushed back. Sensing a familiar foe, Tomoe disappeared as a fireball flew passed Miss Maria. Kagura frowned as she retracted her claws.

"Figures that was only a one-hit wonder." Kagura smiled to herself.

Kagura cartwheeled forward in time to dodged Tomoe's attack. As Tomeo continued to swing her sword, Kagura flipped away from the razor edged blade. Taking another swing, it was stopped short by a quick slash of another blade. Leaving her opponent no time to think, Miss Maria continued her assault of quick sword work. Tomoe dodged and clashed with Miss Maria's but found it hard to keep up with the sword flashes.

To her disbelief, she felt her sword being knocked out of her hand and land a few feet away from her. As Miss Maria was about to land the final blow, Tomoe disappeared at the last moment. Miss Maria felt her back touch Kagura's back as they guarded each other from the now disappeared Tomeo.

"Enough tricks, fight like a warrior coward." Miss Maria taunted.

"What's wrong bitch? Afraid of getting your ass handed to you by an old biddy?" Kagura grinned a she popped her knuckles.

"Not like it matters..." Tomoe's voice rang out.

Kagura and Miss Maria moved their eyes and heads searching for Tomoe. Kagura's crimson eyes moved quickly, hoping to sense where Tomoe would strike next.

"Come and fight." Miss Maria demanded.

They then felt a large shock wave send them flying into the air. They had felt this pain before as they felt the ground beneath them. Hearing footsteps coming towards them, Miss Maria looked up and felt a warm liquid run down her face. Tomoe stopped a few feet away from the two fallen bodies and grinned at them.

"Either way, I've won this fight."

"Oh yeah?" Kagura quickly got on all fours and dashed towards Tomoe.

Miss Maria quickly got up and was about to join Kagura's attack when she felt a scream ring into the air. She froze as she saw Kagura stop her attack and fell to her knees, holding her head and continued to scream.

"KAGURA!" Miss Maria quickly ran to Kagura's side.

Tomoe smiled and watched as Miss Maria's face was covered in worry and confusion. Kagura gritted her teeth and harshly squeezed her head.

"KAGURA! KAGURA!" Miss Maria felt herself de-materializing.

**XXXX**

"Made it!"

"..."

Lexi and her group were struck silent at the empty room where Tsubasa had directed them. Natsuki felt her heart drop, Midori crossed her arms across her chest and Lexi punched the wall with her metal fist.

"Fucking shit!" Lexi yelled.

All remained quiet as each wondered their next course of action. Their silence was interrupted when they heard a door open. Lexi quickly pulled out a pistol and Midori readied her sword.

"You guys made it." Chie smiled.

"Damn it Harada, don't make me jump like that." Lexi sighed of relief as she put her pistol away.

"Shhh, my kid's are sleeping." Chie slightly glared at Lexi as she held her new born daughter in her arms.

"Oh...congrats..." Midori had mixed feeling.

"Headmaster..." Aoi gasped at the appearance of Natsuki.

"Where are the kids?" Natsuki asked.

"Yukariko and Haruka are with them...along with some kid." Chie responded.

"So you just let them go alone?" Midori raised an eyebrow.

"Who gives a-" Lexi began.

"So you made it."

All eyes turned to a boy walking his way towards them. Lexi readied her hand for a quick draw as the boy stopped a foot away from them.

"Where are Yukariko and Haruka?" Chie demanded.

"Back at Garder Robe, safe with the kids," the boy responded, "Name's Kane, I promise you they are safe."

"For your sake, you better hope so." Midori slightly glared at him.

"Look it's not safe here, especially for you." Kane pointed at Lexi.

"We kind of figured that." Natsuki ignored the pain in her legs.

"Say what?" Lexi was confused.

"I'm sure you've all met Tsubasa, or at least a few of you."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Lexi asked.

"How many CHAOS children are here?" Kane asked.

"Four."

"...Damn it." Kane had a scowl on his face.

"Out with it boy, what the hell's going on?" Midori demanded.

"This was just a trap to get you all here." Kane responded.

"No shit." Lexi glared.

"No, Sergey was just a puppet in Tsubasa's plan. It's not the kids she wants, it's you four."

"Us?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"How else was she going to get the last remaining CHAOS children to come out here?" Kane asked, "She used Sergey's anger and intent for revenge to fulfill out her own plans."

"Then what about Naomi?" Midori asked, remembering that Naomi was in the hospital wing in Garder Robe.

"It was a random choice of who was going to be injected with the Anti-X antidote. Naomi was the first CHAOS child encountered, more or less the lucky one."

"Lucky one? What the hell is going on?" Lexi demanded.

"I'm more or less a double agent, I was working for both Sergey and Tsubasa. But I also work for an android named Miyu." Kane responded.

"What the hell is going on?" Lexi repeated.

"..."

**XXXX**

"You're right, I am a villain. I am scum."

Sergey smiled as Shizuru hid her eyes behind her bangs. Geneva was about to intervene when Shizuru took an unexpected step towards Sergey. Not expecting this, Sergey took a small step back as Shizuru moved closer to him.

"But I don't mind being the villain," Shizuru brought her sword up, "If that prevents my loved one from becoming the villains and keep them safe; then I will gladly bear the weight, forever even."

Sergey felt a chill go down his spine when he looked behind him and saw a long drop beneath him. Shizuru glared at him with dark crimson eyes.

"So then...what do you think?" Shizuru asked.

Sergey opened his mouth but then felt a sharp pain surge from his chest. He looked down and saw a yellow sword the source of pain within his chest. He then looked up at Shizuru who's eyes had not changed color or emotion. Feeling blood trickle down his throat, he felt the metal come out of his chest and lost his balance. As Sergey tipped over the edge, Shizuru walked closer to the edge and watched Sergey fly down towards the Earth. Hearing a definite thud and crack, Shizuru stood still for a few moments as she watched blood pool around Sergey's body.

Geneva loosened her grip on her sword and sighed quietly as Shizuru walked away from the edge. Geneva grunted in pain and held a hand to her forehead. Shizuru look at Geneva with her regular crimson eyes with confusion.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, guess I'm just getting a headache from all this damn sand," Geneva massaged her temples, "Let's go find your family."

Shizuru nodded her head and took a step forward. As soon as she did they heard a scream ring out into the air.

**XXXX**

"...So...its inevitable?" Midori asked.

"Yes." Kane nodded his head.

"...When will it happen?" Lexi asked.

"No one knows, it will just happen at a random time."

"To all of us?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah."

Lexi ran her real fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. As she let out the air, she felt a raging butterfly storm start from her stomach and then coursed through her body.

"So where the hell is this Anti-X antidote?"

Kane avoided eye contact at that question. Lexi's eyes spiraled to a crimson color as she grabbed Kane's collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Where is it?"

Kane looked at the ground and sighed. He shook his head and looked up at Lexi's angry eyes.

"I tried to find the notes of the Anti-X for Miyu, but it wouldn't matter..."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because Tsubasa memorized the notes and destroyed them...I'm sorry."

Lexi let go of Kane and felt the blood rush from her face. Midori and Natsuki watched as Lexi's skin began to pale due to an inner fear. Natsuki was confused and looked to Kane for answers.

"What's going to happen?"

Kane looked at Lexi who appeared frozen by the news. He then looked at Natsuki, his eyes spiraling into a gold color.

"They're all going to die."

Natsuki felt a blow to her stomach. It just didn't make sense; all of them? All of them are going to die? She glanced at Lexi who was beginning to pace with nervous footsteps. As the thought process began to wheel in her mind, she saw a flaw in Kane's words.

"What about you? Aren't you and some form of CHAOS genetic model?"

"Somewhat, I don't know much about it. Tsubasa was the science nerd on that," Kane answered, "But the mutation in the CHAOS genes was fixed."

"The mutation causes the host to just...shut down?" Natsuki asked.

"I think-"

"I'm not dying you morons." Lexi interrupted.

"What?" Kane raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not dying...it's worse..." Lexi put her hands on top of her head.

"Worse?" Midori raised an eyebrow.

"...We're...going turn into Evangeline...lose our minds and be unable to control what the hell we do..."

"...Shit..."

"Yup...can't do it...don't want to do it..." Lexi began to panic.

"Calm down." Natsuki tried.

"Calm down? I'm about to become a murder...a more murderous monster not of my own free will! None of us will be able to stop even if we wanted to." Lexi glared.

"Come on, there's gotta be something we can do." Natsuki looked at Kane.

"Unless you can convince Tsubasa to make four tubes of Anti-X, its inevitable." Kane sighed.

"Fuck..."

Lexi put her hands on her hips and sighed deeply. She then felt something in both hands and looked at them. Natsuki caught sight of her looking at her pistols. She panicked as she saw Lexi begin to trace the barrel of the silver pistol.

**XXXX**

"But...but how? Why?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does! Why are you doing this?"

"Oh Kai, so young and naive. How I envy that."

"What?"

"Don't you see? It's already begun and there's not much you can do about it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoo! Managed to write another chapter for this story. For those reading "One Plus One Equals Two" I'll start writing it sometime soon :) Usually I respond a "Thank You" for readers who give reviews, been a little laze but Thank You for feeding me reviews :D *noms*  
><strong>

**R&R please, and please ignore grammatical errors.  
><strong>

**Thank you  
><strong>

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

**Chapter XIII  
><strong>

**Location: Garder Robe, Medical Wing**

A large gasp shot out into the large room. Sweat fell down from her long blond hairs as she took large deep breaths of air. Her breathing was calming down as she looked around the familiar room. As she turned to the side of the bed, she stopped in her motions of putting her feet to the ground. She paused, she felt different, she felt somewhat incomplete. She brought her hands up and examined them. As stared at her hands, she heard a door opened but was too distracted to look up.

"Naomi, thank goodness your awake." Youko sighed in relief.

Thought Naomi didn't respond as usual, Youko noticed something different about the silence Naomi was emitting. She walked a few steps closer to Naomi who didn't move.

"Naomi?"

Her patient looked up from studying her hands. Youko was taken aback from what she saw.

"Naomi...what happened? Why are you...crying...bl...?"

Naomi was confused at what the doctor asked of her. She then brought a hand to her face and touched her cheek to feel a warm liquid make contact with her fingertips. Studying the liquid on her fingertips, Naomi put her feet on the ground and walked to the closet mirror in her sights. She almost gasped at what she saw as she put a hand on the mirror. As the tears of blood running down her cheeks began to turn into a transparent liquid, Naomi looked into her lime green eyes. She blinked several times before she closed them and took a deep breath. Before Youko could speak up, Naomi opened them again and looked straight into the lime green eyes. She stared long and hard into her own eyes, her tears at an end and drying on her face. Finally moving away from the mirror, she turned to Youko who was still confused about the situation.

"Naomi...what wrong?"

Naomi looked back at her open palms and studied them. Clenching them into fist, she looked up at Youko with a small smile.

"I'm free."

**Location: Desert, Base**

"Kagura..."

On her knees, fully de-materalizing, Miss Maria was in a state of shock as she looked at the girl she adopted as her granddaughter. Kagura was doing her best not to scream as she continued to hold her head. Miss Maria put a hand on Kagura's head but felt it being slapped away. Kagura looked up at eyes Miss Maria had seen before. A look that made her stomach flip. Hearing a chuckle, Miss Maria glared up at Tomoe's golden eyes mocked them.

"Check mate ladies." Tomoe said as she put her blade into the ground.

Another shock wave hit the ground sending Miss Maria and Kagura tumbling in different directions. Miss Maria heard a loud definite crack and gritted her teeth to the pain coursing her body. Landing on her side, she felt the main source of pain come from her left leg. She looked up she saw Tomoe moving towards Kagura's body. She tried to move her body but the pain in her leg limited Miss Maria's movements. Panic filled her soul as Tomoe moved closer to Kagura's body.

Kagura heard the footsteps and looked up with her hands on her head at her enemy with the look she gave Miss Maria. Tomoe paused for a moment, then she broke into a smile.

"Oh-ho! I've seen that look before."

"Ju...Just...d-d-do it." Kagura begged.

"Why should I show you mercy? I kind of like this," Tomoe let her sword disappear, "Watching you suffer to death, now this is a show."

"Y-You...d-don't-t...under...stand..." Kagura could feel the heat rising in her head.

"I clearly understand you're going to die," Tomeo squatted to taunt Kagura, "Which is why that face isn't going to make a difference."

"Kagura!" Miss Maria yelled out.

Kagura managed to turn her head to look at Miss Maira who was several yards away. Despite the distance, Miss Maria could see Kagura's eyes slowly turning from crimson to black.

**XXXX**

"Lexi, no!" Natsuki shouted.

All eyes turned to Lexi who was holding one of her silver pistols with a shaky hand. She was gasping loud enough for all to hear as she rotated the barrel full with bullets. Everyone was still, not wanting to make the next move that could set off the spark. Chie held her daughter close in her arms as she made Aoi stand behind her. Hearing a click from the gun, Midori looked Lexi in the eyes.

"Lexi look, just calm down. Think about what the hell your doing."

"I do know what I'm doing, I'm preventing a massacre in this room." Lexi gulped.

"Don't do it, please." Aoi begged.

"I have to, I don't know how much time is left." Lexi's eyes turned red.

"Exactly, there might still be some time left. We can find a way out of this." Natsuki responded.

"I...I just...I can't take that risk." Lexi gripped the handle of her pistol.

"What about Yukina? She needs you." Chie spoke.

"Yeah, and Haruka and Yukino, they need you too." Midori added.

"We all need you." Natsuki finished.

Lexi's grip on the pistol slightly loosened a bit. Thinking it over once more, she opened the barrel and let five bullets fall to the ground. She picked up the bullets and placed them in her bullet pack. Looking up at Natsuki, she walked to her and placed the silver bullet with one remaining bullet in her hand.

"I expect you to if the time comes." Lexi looked at Natsuki with a determined expression.

Natsuki nodded, hoping that the time would never arise. Lexi filled her other barrel full and spun the barrel. Putting the silver pistol in its holster, she looked at the group, put her hands behind her back and grinned.

"So what's the plan," She saw them all staring at her other pistol, "Relax dolls...and dude, this one's for shooting the bad guys. So the plan?"

"It's already in process, just waiting for the signal." Kane answered.

**Location: Garder Robe**

"Mommy, Daddy, you're squishing me."

Yukariko wept as she held Belle along with Wataru as he held them both in his arms. Haruka held Yukina securely in her arms as she felt her child cry in her shoulder. Youko did a counting of the children, noticing they had one child more than expected. As the other children began to wonder where their parents were, the opening of a door made all their heads turn. One child's face lite up at the recognition of the person. As the person saw the child running towards her, she knelt down on one knee and opened her arms for an embrace.

"Sensei!" Chiaki crashed into Naomi's body.

Naomi just smiled and stood up as she held Chiaki close to her. Sensing something wrong, Chiaki pushed away from Naomi a little to look at her sensei's face. Naomi saw this and was confused at the small child's reaction.

"What's wrong Chiaki?"

"You're different." Chiaki answered.

"Different?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." Chiaki answered innocently.

It took Naomi a few second, but she smiled and hugged Chiaki once more.

"Yes, a little different, but still the same."

Chiaki smiled as Naomi placed her on the strong shoulders. She smiled at the group of rescued children, who were now playing as if nothing was wrong. She stared at the one boy who was not expected from the group of girls. She pointed to the small boy and looked at Youko, who shrugged her shoulders. Haruak let Yukina down on the ground, which the boy noticed and rushed towards her.

"How does the story end?" The boy asked.

"Huh? The story doesn't have an ending." Yukina raised an eyebrow.

"Nuh-uh, the knight never found the princess." The boy complained.

"That's the way the story is suppose to end." Yukina rolled her eyes.

"I don't like it." The boy frowned.

"Why not?" Haruka knelt down to talk to the boy, "What's your name by the way?"

"My name is Ranmaru," The boy smiled, "And I don't like the the story because the princess is missing."

"Really?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah the princess needs to be found." Ranmaru explained.

"Quite the prince, huh kid?" Haruka ruffled Ranmaru's orange hair.

"Mother he is a prince." Yukina spoke up.

"Oh, okay dear," Haruka winked as she stood up, "Play nice now."

"Will mom and mommy be okay?" Riku asked Sora.

"Yes, they'll be okay." Sora reassured her little sister.

"Are you sure?" Riku played with her shoes.

"Yup." Sora smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Haruka popped her knuckles.

"Right."

"You two only have a few minutes of power left." Youko stopped them.

"What? But we didn't even use our gems." Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"The machine is still being fix; but its all based on time, not on how long you use your gem. The time goes down whether or not you use your gem."

"That's bullsh-" Haruka took a quick look at the children around her, "So now what?"

"We have to go back but if we fly there, we won't be able to materialize and be of use," Yukariko began to think, "How much longer until the machine is done?"

"We fixed most of it while you were gone. If we all work on it, maybe it will work again in...30 minutes."

"...Guess there's no other hay." Haruka sighed.

"Way mother." Yukina corrected her mother.

"Exactly what I said." Haruka smiled.

"I believe I may be of assistance." Another voice spoke.

**Location: Desert, Base**

"What's the plan?" Natsuki asked, putting the silver pistol inside her jacket.

"I need to get Aoi home." Chie looked at her wife and twins.

"Can you teleport them?" Midori looked at Kane.

"I could, but I don't really want to take the risk of hurting the babies." He pointed to the new born twins.

"But I need to get them to Garder Robe, they'll be safe there." Chie looked down at her second daughter.

"...What about teleporting them with your hats?" Natsuki suggested.

"I haven't perfected that technique. I can't take that risk." Chie argueed.

They then heard a rumbling that caused a few rocks to fall from the low rock ceiling. Aoi held her son close to her as the rumble began to subside. As silence took over the room, Chie looked at her daughter and son, and then at the woman who gave her the two treasures. She nodded her head as she held her son close.

"Someone hold my son, please?" Chie asked.

"Oh! Me!" Lexi held her hand up.

"Fine." Chie gently placed her son in Lexi's arms.

"Hey there boy. Wow you look just like your Chie Ma." Lexi grinned as she held Rei.

"Huh...you really like kids, don't you?" Midori noticed a rare smile on Lexi's face.

"Yeah there's just something about these little rascals that makes the heart melt." Lexi smiled at Rei's yawn.

Chie materialized as tapped her magic wand on the rock floor. A large top hat appeared with a card on the side with the words Garder Robe printed on it. Taking in a nervous breath, she looked at her wife and Lexi. She smiled to cover up her nervousness as she walked towards her wife.

"Okay, time to get you, Kara and Rei home."

"Chie please be careful." Aoi kissed Chie's cheek.

"I'll try..." Chie helped Aoi hold the twins, "Kara, Rei, be good for your mother."

Chie reluctantly backed away from her family and lifted the top hat over them. Taking a deep breath, she focused all of her energy on bringing the hat down on her family and sending them to Garder Robe. As soon as the hat landed on the floor, light spread out across the floor from underneath the hat. A few sweat drops fell from Chie's brows as the light began to fade away. As soon as the hat disappeared, she fell to her knees and hands as she gasped for air. She took a deep breath and stood up again.

"Did it work?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah they should be there. Lets' hurry up and finish this." Chie nodded her head.

"Right, so what's up your sleeve?" Natsuki looked at Kane.

"I helped Miyu escape from here. It was some time ago...if she made it, she'll give me a sign." Kane answered.

"Well I'm not gonna sit and wait. What's next?" Lexi asked.

"Right now...," Kane's eyes turned into gold, "...Sergey is dead..."

"...Who did it?" Midori asked, though she had a feeling who it was.

"...Mrs. Shizuru Viola-Kruger."

Natsuki felt somewhat relief at hearing the news of Sergey's death. Feeling the pain somewhat subside between her legs, she looked again at Kane.

"What else is going on?"

"...She's with...number XI..."

"Geneva..." Lexi whispered.

"...Tomoe is fighting an old woman and..." Kane's eye widen in fear, "Number III is transforming!"

Lexi felt her eyes widen at the news as well as the other women. Grabbing the holster of her other pistol, she glared at Kane.

"Where is she? We got to go."

"They're outside, follow me." Kane ran towards the exit with the women following close behind.

**XXXX**

Miss Maria didn't understand what was happening. As she watched Kagura's eyes turn black, she managed to lift herself a little above the sand. With hands still on her head, she turned her head to the ground and tightly shut her eyes. Tomoe frowned as she felt a small difference in Kagura's aura and slowly stood up. Managing to move a foot closer, Miss Maria gasped when she saw Tomoe draw her sword out above Kagura's head.

"It's been fun, but you gotta go."

As Tomoe brought her sword down, another sword blocked her attack. Before Tomoe could push forward, she caught sight of another sword from the corner of her eye. She disappeared and reappeared to a safe distance from the new enemy.

"What's the rush?" Geneva asked as she pointed one of her swords at Tomoe.

Tomoe glared at her new opponent with large canine teeth and claws for hands. She sighed and put the dull part of her sword on her shoulder and chuckled.

"Come on, do you really wanna be CHAOS victim number three," Tomoe asked., "If you hadn't noticed, you CHAOS defects can't defeat me."

"I'll admit you're somewhat skilled and you've had a tremendous amount of luck," Geneva lowered her sword, "But sorry to say, I won't be the one fighting you."

"Oh really? Well then who is?" Tomoe rolled her eyes.

"I am."

Tomoe's eyes opened in shock at the familiar accent hitting her ears. She turned her head to the source of the voice and gasped at who she saw fully materialized.

"Sh-...Shizuru onee-sama..."

**XXXX**

"We'll we make it?"

"...I don't know..."

**XXXX**

Geneva quickly took advantage of Tomoe's distraction as she grabbed Kagura and Miss Maria away to a safe distance. Placing them on the ground, Geneva turned her attention to Miss Maria.

"Broken leg?"

"Yes, but tend to Kagura. She needs it more than I." Miss Maria gasped out.

Geneva looked at Kagura who still had hands on her head and her eyes shut tight. Fearing the worst might have happened, Geneva took a deep breath and braced herself. Geneva took her finger and lifted Kagura's eyelid to see if her predictions were correct. She gasped and quickly backed away from Kagura, bringing Miss Maria with her. Miss Maria was confused at Geneva's actions and tried to stop her.

"What are you doing? We have to help her."

"There's nothing we can do." Geneva avoided eye contact as she drew out one of her large swords.

"NO! Please no." Miss Maria begged.

"If you really want to help your granddaughter, you'll let her go...I'm sorry."

"But-"

"P-Please..."

Miss Maria and Geneva looked up to see Kagura's almost black eyes looking at them and a hand extended as if to reach them for mercy. Several tears were falling from her black eyes as she looked at her grandmother and friend.

"Please...k-kill me..."

Finishing her plea, Kagura placed her hand back on her head and shut her eyes. Geneva lightly sighed as she saw Miss Maria stare at Kagura.

"I know your left leg is busted, but...can you stand?"

Miss Maria looked up at Geneva's extended hand to take. Looking down for a moment, Miss Maria gritted her teeth and began to rise from the ground. As she rose up, her body began to transform into a younger body. Geneva's offering hand was swatted away as Miss Maria limped her way to Kagura. Materializing her sword, Miss Maria lifted her sword above Kagura's head and paused. She looked down at the woman she had adopted, thought of the short time they had together. Despite the short time, it was the best she had every experience in her old age. She had originally planned and thought it to be alone at Garder Robe. Kagura was an unexpected surprise, but a wonderful surprise with a few rough edges.

Not allowing a tear to fall from her eyes, Miss Maria took a deep breath and tightly gripped the handle of her sword. Aiming at Kagura's exposed neck, Miss Maria kept her eyes open and focused at the task she had taken.

"I...I couldn't have ask for a better granddaughter. Say hello to your mother for me."

Taking another deep breath, Miss Maria brought her sword down and hit flesh.

**XXXX**

"Shi-...Shizuru onee-sama..." Tomoe lowered her sword and stepped closer to Shizuru.

"Tomeo." Shizuru responded coldly.

Taking another step closer, Tomoe began to lift her hand to touch Shizuru's face.

"I missed you so much." Tomoe's hand inched closer to Shizuru's cheek.

Before Tomoe's hand could make contact with the warm flesh, it was swatted away. Tomoe looked up and meet a cold pair of unforgiving eyes. Confused at the action, Tomoe let her emotion be known on her face.

"My love, what's wr-"

"Don't." Shizuru interrupted.

Tomoe stopped and looked at Shizuru. She took a step back, feeling a strange chill go down her spine. Shizuru glared down at her, causing Tomoe to take another step back.

"I am not your love, nor am I your onee-sama or friend," Shizuru stayed in place, "You're not even a stranger to me."

"But Shizuru onee-sama..." Tears began to swell up in Tomoe's eyes, "Please...I love you!"

"...You'll never learn will you," Shizuru sighed in sadness, "Secretly I had wished you'd fine a way to end your curse, just like I had. But I guess all wishes aren't meant to come true."

"Please be mine." Tomoe felt bold and took enough steps forward to where their faces were inches apart from each other.

As Tomoe inched closer to Shizuru's face, she was stopped and pushed away. She looked up and saw empty crimson eyes glaring at her.

"You're dead to me."

**XXXX**

"Ready?"

"Affirmative."

"Yup."

**XXXX**

Miss Maria gasped as she saw two hands placed perfectly between her sword. She tried to move her sword but it wouldn't move from the tightly gripped hands. She heard a deep chuckle come from behind her sword. She looked down and met black eyes and a grin looking up at her.

"Hey Grams."

Miss Maria let out a small gasp as Kagura's eyes glared at her despite the small smile on her face. Miss Maria began to pull her sword but it wouldn't budge from Kagura's hands. She quickly let go and jumped back as far as she could with her broken leg. She felt herself de-materialize as Kagura looked at the slowly disappearing sword in her hands. She smiled as the blade of the sword was coming closer to the hilt. She looked up at her two opponent's as she slightly threw the sword in the air. Before Miss Maria could blink, she heard a sharp yell from behind her. She turned her head and was able to see the last part of her sword disappear from Geneva's abdomen.

"Geneva." Miss Maria, fully de-materialized rushed to Geneva's side.

"I'm fine, it didn't go in very deep." Geneva felt the wound recover.

"That's what she said." Kagura grinned.

Geneva glared up at the Kagura who had quickly changed personality in a matter a seconds. Standing up she changed her eyes to red and brought out her two swords.

"Miss Maria, get back. I'll take care of this."

Miss Maria wanted to speak up, but felt the pain in her leg grow stronger. She felt herself fall to the ground and grabbed her hurt left leg. Geneva took a few steps forward, watching Kagura as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey toothy, you really gonna take me out?" Kagura taunted.

"Yes." Geneva stepped in to her fighting stance.

Kagura smirked and stepped into her fighting stance, along with claws and sharp teeth.

"This is gonna be fun."

**XXXX**

"So you wanted us all here? Why?" Kai asked.

"Well to be honest, I'm only interested in you." Tusbasa smiled.

"What?"

"The others just get in the way. Utter garbage, really."

"How can you say that? We're all sisters!"

"That was a long time ago Kai. We were children then," Tsubasa pointed an arrow at Kai, "And children grow up to be monsters."

"...Only people like you grow up to be monsters." Kai glared with her red eyes.

"I know." Tsubasa smiled as she let the arrow fly from the bowstring.


	14. Chapter 14

**Spoiler Alert! This story is coming down to is finale. So hopefully I'll find the time and motivation to pump out the last few chapters :D  
><strong>

**R&R please, Thank you for reading :)  
><strong>

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

**Chapter XIV**

"Gah!"

"Come on slowpoke, get up and fight."

Geneva wiped the blood running down her mouth as she watched Kagura jump up and down, grinning and waiting for another attack. With one sword in from and the other on her shoulder, Geneva charged with her sword pointed to Kagura. As Kagura jumped to the left, Geneva quickly twisted her body to bring her other sword slicing towards her target. Kagura slid forward, Geneva's sword centimeters away from her chin, turning her body so she faced a glaring Geneva. Geneva brought her sword up but felt a harsh burning blow hit her stomach. She took the pain, clenching her teeth, lifted her head high and brought it down on the brunette underneath her. Feeling the blow, Kagura backed off holding her head. Geneva held her head with on hand and tightly gripped her right hand around the hilt of her sword. She dashed at Kagura, hoping this would be the slash to put her friend out of her misery. Geneva then felt a hand wrap around her throat and tight to where she could barely breath. With a lack of oxygen, Geneva dropped her sword and clawed at the hand cutting off her air passage. As the hand tightened more, she looked down and saw black eyes glare up at her with blood flowing down her forehead. She felt herself being lifted up in the air, as she stared into those eyes

"I hate you," Kagura let Geneva scar her hand, "I've always hated you. Thinking you're so much better than all of us."

Geneva felt herself losing control of her motions. Her hands gave up and limped at her side but kept her eyes on Kagura's grin until she felt her eye lids become heavy.

**XXXX**

"How much farther kid?" Lexi asked, helping Natsuki move forward.

"Not much...Number III and XI are fighting..." Kane responded.

"Shit," Lexi growled, "You guys go find Shizuru, I'll take care of Kagura."

"She's transformed, you don't stand a chance." Kane warned her.

"Yeah, but I haven't meet a person yet who can dodge a bullet," Lexi spun the barrel of her pistol, "Which way?"

"Once you exit the cave, go left."

"Later losers." Lexi grinned to them before taking off.

"Headmaster." Chie saw Natsuki bend over slightly in pain.

"I'm fine, let's go." Natsuki stood up straight and took a step forward.

She lost her balance and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. As she was getting up, she felt herself being lifted up by Midori and pushed to Kane.

"Take her back to Garder Robe." Mirdori instructed.

"No, I have to see Shizuru. She so close I just-"

A hand came across Natsuki's face, an unexpected move on Natsuki's part. She paused for a moment before looking at Midori's determined face.

"I don't care what you want. I have a mission to make sure you get to Garder Robe in once piece," Midori glared at Natsuki, "You're a liability, think about what Shizuru would want right now."

Natsuki didn't respond, she knew what Shizuru would want. She knew that even though her wife wanted and needed to see her, she wanted her safe first before anything else. She clenched her jacket and brought out Lexi's other pistol and handed it to Midori. Taking the pistol, Midori put it in her jacket and nodded at Kane. Nodding back, Kane concentrated his energy and closed his eyes. Natsuki closed her eyes and prayed a small prayer as she felt the atmosphere change.

**XXXX**

Tomoe's face looked crushed at what Shizuru's feelings where for her. She dropped her sword and looked at the ground. Shizuru's eyes turn back to their normal state and felt small pangs of sympathy tug at her soul. Touching her gem, she felt different and tried to materialize. As she guessed, her time had run out. She sighed and took a step away from Tomoe. As she turned her back she heard a muffle noise and turned her head to Tomoe. After a few moments, Tomoe looked up with a glare on her face and Shizuru.

"It's Kuga, isn't it?" Tears began to run down Tomeo's face.

"...She always has been." Shizuru responded.

Tomoe hid her eyes behind her bangs and gripped her hands into tight fist. Shizuru took another step back, fearing she might have to fight. Picking up her sword, Tomoe pointed it at Shizuru and gave her a death glare.

"If I can't have you, then no one will!"

**XXXX**

"Hurry up kid." Midori shouted at Chie.

"I'm keeping up." Chie shouted back.

As they ran they could hear the cave crumble and felt small rocks jump at their feet. Thinking nothing except escaping death, they ran faster than they've ever remembered in their lives.

**Location: Garder Robe, Medical Wing**

"Uhh...hey." Kane smiled weakly.

"Who are-Natsuki!" Youko quickly brought a medical bed to Kane.

"Mom!" Sora quickly got up from the ground.

"Mommy!" Riku followed her sister.

"Hold on." A hand stopped the two girls.

"Sora, Riku." Natsuki sat up as much as she could to see her children.

"Sorry Natsuki, got to get you cleaned up and examined." Youko pushed the bed to a medical room.

Natsuki bit her tongue to avoid fighting with Youko. As she was rolled away, Sora and Riku began to cry again. The hand that stopped them patted their heads, making them look up at her.

"You're mother is going to take a nap. You should too, when you wake up, she will too."

Sora sniffed as Riku wiped her tears away with her t-shirt. The figure stood up straight and looked at Kane.

"Report?"

"Of Sergey's group, Tomoe is still alive," Kane reported, "Unfortunately, Number III transformed and is attacking our group. The remaining people in our group are Viola-Kruger Shizuru, Harada Chie, Number VII, a woman named Midori, and Miss Maria who is unable to fight."

"What of Kai Sohma?"

"I..I don't know Miyu," Kane responded with a slight frown on his face, "I had a track of her energy, but...she disappeared."

"What?" Miyu raised an eyebrow.

"She disappeared, along with Tsubasa."

Miyu face looked worried. She then motioned Kane to follow her. As they walked towards Yukariko and Haruka. Each were not sure what the next course of action would be.

"...The machine will not work in time." Miyu announced.

"Well now what?" Haruka asked.

"Kane and I will go back." Miyu responded.

"...Here."

Yukariko handed something to Miyu. Looking at her hand, Miyu held a remote with a red button.

"Just in case. Maybe by that time our gems will be ready again." Yukariko responded.

Miyu nodded her head as she fixed her hat. She took one long look at all the people in the medical wing. She looked at the children, and then and Youko who was holding a box Miyu had given her earlier.

"Do not open that. I will explain everything when all is finished."

**Location: Desert**

A rock hit Kagura on the head, causing her to blink in surprise. She turned her head to Miss Maria who was breathing heavily. She felt Geneva go limp in her hand and dropped her to the ground. She took her time in walking towards Miss Maria, who made no attempt to move from her spot. Hearing fast paced footstep, she turned her head and after a few moments, smiled.

"About time, I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Lexi ignored Kagura and slid on her knees to the silent Geneva.

"Geneva! Geneva! Damn it, wake up!" Lexi began to shake Geneva.

"Don't bother, she's done in." Kagura turned her attention back to Miss Maria.

Lexi stopped shaking Geneva and paused for a moment to think. Quickly checking Geneva's pulse on her wrist, she paused for another moment before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Geneva."

**XXXX**

Dodging another slice of the sword, Shizuru felt herself being caught in a dance to the death. As Tomoe swung her sword in different directions, Shizuru twisted her body in whatever way she could to avoid the sharp edge of death. As Tomoe struck a rock pillar, Shizuru could see small rock tumbling down to the sand. Shizuru covered her mouth as dust began to fly in the air. As she dodged another of Tomeo's attack, she saw a large stone fall behind her enemy. She found a chance to look up and looked in horror of the cliff collapsing.

"Tomoe stop!" Shizuru begged as Tomoe sliced thought another rock.

"SHUT UP!" Tomoe sliced through to Shizuru.

Shizuru felt something pull her as she jumped back from Tomoe's attack. Falling to the ground, Shizuru saw a landslide of stone fall on Tomoe as she was charging at her. As Shizuru looked horrifyingly on the settling stones, she heard a deafening silence all around her. She slowly stood up and looked at the now grave that laid before her.

"Viola-Kruger."

Shizuru turned her head and saw Miyu and Kane behind her. She didn't respond as she started at them. Miyu nodded at Kane who walked closer to Shizuru. Shizuru slightly glared at Kane and took a step away from him.

"He is going to transport you to Garder Robe. The headmaster is there along with the children."

Shizuru felt her walls quickly melt hearing that her family was safe at Garder Robe. She nodded her head and looked at Kane. He grabbed her arm and in a split second they disappeared.

**XXXX**

_A...Air?_

Geneva could feel air come flowing back in her lungs. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt the air being pushed in through her mouth. She pushed of the weight on her and coughed as she soothed out her neck.

"Geneva." Lexi help Geneva sit up straight.

"You...saved me?" Geneva raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," Lexi raised an eyebrow, "If anyone's going to kill you, it's going to b me."

Geneva paused, but then broke out into a small smile as she began to stand up. She glared up at the brunette who was grinning at both of them.

"So you two love bird done making out?" Kagura asked.

"Shut it stripes." Lexi aimed her pistol at Kagura.

"Oh, you got a gun," Kagura mocked Lexi by waving her hands in the air, "I'm so fucking scared."

"When you pull the trigger you will be." Lexi aimed for Kagura's head.

"Why don't you just admit it, you're the weakest number."

"Say what?" Lexi slightly pulled the trigger.

"You're the only number with a gun. Even if you did transform into a panther, you'd still have to use a gun for you lack of power," Kagura crossed her arms across her chest, "Why do you think Touse made you made you carry two pistols? Apparently one wasn't enough to make up for your lack of fire power."

Lexi continued to glare at Kagura with her pistol aimed at her head. She blinked when she saw Geneva block her view.

"Gen, out of the way." Lexi was confused.

"You're right, Lexi is the weakest number." Geneva pointed her sword at Kagura.

"Hey, I'm right here." Lexi felt hurt.

"But...that's what I've always been jealous of." Geneva continued.

"Jealous?" Lexi lowered her pistol.

"Jealous of what? A lack of power or being an idiot?" Kagura was confused.

"She's the closet to being human, something you wouldn't understand." Geneva defended Lexi.

Lexi lowered her pistol to her side, then took a step to the side and stood next to Geneva.

"Closer to human...Geneva you have weird wishes." Lexi aimed her pistol at Kagura.

Geneva made no comment as she readied herself for an attack. Kagura popped her knuckles and took a look back and Miss Maria who was on the very of passing out.

"Relax grams, I'll take out the trash."

"Hold it."

Lexi and Geneva blinked as they saw a dark blue blur across their sights. Kagura jumped back but gasped when she saw the small capsule explode and create a cloud gas around her. Geneva was about to attack when an metal arm stopped her from moving forward. Geneva looked up to see a grin on Lexi's face.

"Been long time robato."

"That is not my name." Miyu responded.

Kagura began to cough and grabbed a hold of her neck. Geneva and Miss Maria looked at Kagura with confusion.

"What did you do to her?" Geneva asked.

"I gave her the Anti-X in an air formation." Miyu's arm was transformed into a gun and was loading another capsule.

"Anti-X?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"A cure for the CHAOS virus." Miyu responded.

Geneva and Lexi froze at Miyu's words. Each of them doubted that this Anti-X was really a cure. They snapped out of their confusion when they heard Kagura's cough soften down. Kagura fell to her knees and rolled on to her back gasping for air. Miss Maria began to crawl towards Kagura when a figure came between them.

"Take them back to Garder Robe." Miyu commanded.

"Right." Kane nodded his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how do we know Kagura's back to being Kagura?" Lexi asked.

As soon as Lexi finished asking, Kagura sat up and began to rub her head and moan.

"Oww...what happened?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura..." Miss Maria gasped.

"Grams?"

Kagura then felt something fall from her eyes to her cheeks. She brought her fingers and found blood on them. She wiped away the blood and after a few seconds saw the blood being replaced with water. She looked at her hands and began to cry.

"Uh..." Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"...Let's go home." Miss Maria nodded to Kane.

Kane nodded and put a hand on Miss Maria and Kane. In a split second they were gone, causing Lexi to jump back a little.

"What the? How the hell did he do that?" Lexi asked.

"He's like you, only the CHAOS virus infected him is corrected." Miyu responded.

"Corrected? It's not a virus, it's in our genetic sequence." Geneva raised an eyebrow.

"The reason I call it a virus is because it is a ticking time bomb," Miyu explained, "Four years ago I found some documents Touse's had hidden. I recorded them and began to find a cure."

"A cure...for what Kagura was?" Lexi asked.

"The CHAOS virus gives you strength,speed, and an animal abilities not normal for the human body," Miyu continued, "The more you use it, the more the virus spreads. Over time the virus will slowly move its way to the brain, taking control and destroy what it can before the body becomes useless."

"Useless? You mean no matter what, we'll all die without this cure?" Geneva asked.

"Yes."

Geneva sighed and Lexi scratched her head. They looked up as they heard footsteps come closer to their circle. Chie and Midori stood by them covered in dirt. Lexi had to grin when Chie shook her head and dust began to fall.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Lexi asked Geneva.

Geneva grabbed her swords and placed them in their seethes behind her back. She had four people, five if you counted Kane, under her command. She sighed and looked at Miyu.

"You're worried about Kai?"

"...Yes, Kane said she disappeared along with Tsubasa." Miyu nodded her head.

"Yeah, Tsubasa and Kai disappeared. I'm just guessing but Tsubasa took Kai." Lexi answered.

"Where did they go?" Chie asked.

"Not sure...damn..." Lexi moved some hair from her face.

"Probably not too far...I hope..."

"Can you sense her?" Chie asked Geneva.

"...Can't..."Geneva sighed.

"Tsubasa must not want to be found..." Miyu spoke.

"...Damn." Lexi growled.

**Location: Garder Robe**

"...Feel okay?" Naomi asked Kagura.

"...I think so...do," Kagura looked at Naomi, "Do you feel diferent? Like...like someone you knew just suddenly left you."

"...Yeah..." Naomi looked at her hand.

Shizuru was on her knees holding her children closely to her. Her children held on tightly to their mother with their small arms, with no intention to letting go any time soon. Shizuru looked at their faces and they looked up at her.

"Sora, Riku...I promise I won't ever leave again...okay?"

Both girls nodded their heads, but Riku spoke up.

"Is Mama going to be okay?"

Shizuru paused for a moment. She both her wife would be okay, mentally and physically. She just smiled and touched the cheek of her younger daughter.

"Mama will be fine. We'll see her as soon as she wakes up."

"Shizuru."

Looking up, Shizuru saw Youko motioning to follow her. Before getting up she laid a kiss on her daughters and followed Youko to the medical rooms.

"How is she?" Shizuru asked.

"She's asleep, and probably will be for a few hours," Youko answered, "I cleaned her up and gave her something for the pain...Shizuru...I'm sorry, but she won't be able to...materialize."

Shizuru felt a blow to her stomach at hearing those words. She took a deep breath and asked a question she didn't want the answer to.

"Will she...is there a chance she might...be..."

"...There is a chance."

"But we were intimate the night before." Shizuru argued.

"...Real sperm is more dominate...I'm sorry." Youko replied.

Shizuru let her breath out as they stopped at a room. Youko opened the door and Shizuru immediately rushed to Natsuki's bed. She looked at her peacefully sleeping wife and gently touched her cheek. Unexpectedly, Natuski quickly sat up and pushed Shizuru's hands away.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru was taken aback with her wife's actions.

Recognizing the voice, Natuski's scared look in her eyes turned into relief at the sight of her wife. Ignoring what pride she had, she quickly grabbed her wife and began to cry. Shizuru tightly held her wife and let a few tears run down her face. Cupping her wife's face, Shizuru began to kiss every inch of Natsuki's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Shizuru rested her forehead on her wife's forehead.

Natsuki just nodded her head and continued to hold her wife close to her.

**Location: Desert**

"Mission complete." Kane reported as he reappeared.

"Good, now we need to find Kai." Miyu nodded her head.

"Any clues robato?" Lexi asked.

"...No." Miyu sighed as Alyssa chirped sadly on her arm.

"I can help then."

All eyes turned to a figure in a black hooded jacket appear out of no where and stood a few feet from the group. All of them were on their guard and started down at the figure.

"Who the hell are you?" Lexi glared.

"Relax doll, I'm here to help." The figure responded.

"I do not recognize your voice, who are you?" Miyu asked.

"Look let's cut to the chase," The figure explained, "You want Kai, I know where she is."

"And what do you want in return?" Kane asked.

"What I want is something none of you have," the figure continued, "But time's a ticking, if you wait any longer, the Kai you know will be a completely different person."

"...She'll transform?" Geneva felt a chill go down her spine.

"Aw shit, we can't let happen," Lexi panicked, "If Kai goes nuts, we're all boned."

"Exaclty," The figure lifted up a hand behind her, a dark hole formed, "Go through this portal and you'll be where Kai is at. I'll be waiting for you, time's running out."

The figure walked backwards into the portal and disappeared. The group relaxed and stayed silent for a few moments. Miyu looked at Kane who looked at her.

"Take Harada back, she can't materialize."

"I can't?" Chie tried to materialize.

"I'll be back." Kane walked towards Chie.

"No, take her and stay there. We will be back, Kai will teleport us back to Garder Robe."

Kane hesitated, but touched Chie's arm and disappeared to Garder Robe. Midori sighed and looked at the remaining people within the unit.

"Should we go in?" Midori asked.

"What choice do we have?" Geneva asked.

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't," Lexi put her hands behind her back, "Wish I had my other pistol though."

"Oh, I have it. Natsuki gave it to me when I forced her to go to Garder Robe." Midori pulled out Lexi's pistol from her jacket.

"Sweet, our chance's of surviving have gone up a little." Lexi twirled her pistols in her hand.

"Ready?" Miyu asked.

**XXXX**

"I am the ultimate form, there is nothing above me."

A grin, and golden eyes stared out at the open desert. Turning around the figure in the hooded jacket appeared.

"The ultimate form? I'll have to disagree with you on that one."

"Oh really? Then who is the ultimate form?"

"I am."

The figure brought out a sword from thin air and pointed at it's enemy. The one with golden eyes paused, and then smiled.

"You're a fool, you can't win. I've been planning this for three years."

"Well I guess you're out of luck," the figure glared with red spiraled eyes, "I've been planning this for my entire life."

**Just an writer's curiosity; any guesses on who the hooded person may be? Write in review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go, thanks for reading, R&R please**

***So sorry about the confusion. I'm not sure why the chapter wasn't being posted. Thank you for your paitence***

**-Danzai13**

**Chapter XV**

**Location: Garder Robe, Medical Wing**

"I'm back."

All eyes turned to the two figures who suddenly disappeared. Two pairs of eyes were overjoyed to see one of the figures appear.

"Ma!" Chiaki ran into Chie's leg.

"Chie." Aoi quickly walked to her wife.

"Chiaki, I missed you so much." Chie pulled Chiaki in her arms and held her tightly.

"We missed you too." Aoi wrapped her arms around her wife and adopted daughter.

Chie smiled in the embrace her daughter and wife were giving her. Chiaki felt something fall on her head and looked up at her mother.

"Ma, why are you sad?" Chiaki was confused.

"Not sad cub," Chie smiled through tears, "Just really really happy."

Aoi smiled and felt a blush grow on her cheeks. Chiaki grinned and ruffled Chiaki's wild brown hair.

"Hey, did you see your new brother and sister."

"Mommy said they needed to sleep." Chiaki looked disappointed.

"Well I'm sure if we're real quiet, Mommy might let us see them." Chie winked at her wife.

"Remember Chiaki, no loud noises." Aoi made a zipper motion on her lips.

Chiaki mimicked the action with a smile as the two parents made they're way to the back medical rooms; Aoi leading the way to the room where the newborns were sleeping.

"So...I'm guessing you're on our side?" Wataru asked.

"I am, but I'm not much use here," Kane sighed, "Miyu told me to stay here but..."

"...Will they be okay?" Youko asked.

"They have, what? Four people? They should be fine." Haruka said.

"Maybe, Miyu has the Anti-X with her. Midori, num-...Geneva and Lexi are with her," Kane replied, "But..."

**XXXX**

"Grams...I'm so sorry." Kagura begged for forgiveness.

"Don't start blubbering on me kid," Miss Maria rubbed a bruise on her cheek, "You weren't in your right mind. I have to admit though, you do pack a punch. For a brat that is."

Kagura didn't smile at Miss Maria's attempt at humor. Miss Maria's small smile faded when Kagura laid her head on her medical bed, hands over her head. Taking in a small deep breath, Miss Maria put a hand on Kagura's head. Kagura looked up, tears forming at her eyes, at Miss Maria's serious face.

"I know I'm not the mushy-loving kind of grandmother society expects me to be."

"...Kind of hard to imagine." Kagura smiled a little, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But I'm tough on you because I wanted you to grow strong to face challenges that may seem to threaten everything you hold dear," Miss Maria continued, "And I never have said this, so I'll say it now."

Kagura raised an eyebrow as she stood up straight. Miss Maria put a hand on Kagura's shoulder and gave her a rare smile.

"You make me proud to call you my granddaughter."

Kagura paused as the words began to sink into her skin and reach deep into her heart. She turned her head away, knowing she would loose it. Miss Maria chuckled as Kagura hid her face from her.

"What? Are you crying?" Miss Maria taunted.

"Shut it, you old bat."

**Location: Desert**

"...Ready?"

Everyone was silent, worried what the portal was going to lead them. Midori paused, thinking about something, and then walked into the portal without hesitation. Miyu looked at Geneva and Lexi before walking through the portal. Geneva closed her eyes, and took a step forward.

"Wait a minute."

Geneva stopped and looked back and Lexi, who looked confused.

"Having second thoughts?" Geneva asked.

"How did you guys know the me with you was fake?"

"Because you're dumb enough to get caught." Geneva rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but how?" Lexi asked.

"Does it really matter," Geneva asked, "The moment's passed."

"I guess but...I want to know damn it." Lexi said.

"You're sound like a brat." Geneva glared at Lexi.

"Yeah I know." Lexi grinned.

"...I knew that you was fake." Geneva crossed her arms across her chest.

"You?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...the way she acted...it wasn't you at all."

"Ha, guess nobody can can be as great as me." Lexi grinned.

"And...she kissed me." Geneva felt her cheeks redden.

"Say what?" Lexi's eyes popped open.

"She kissed me...that's when I definitely knew it wasn't you."

"Really? How?"

"Because I know you wouldn't do that to me," Geneva smiled at her, "You're too much of a lady...gentleman to do that without asking me if it was okay."

"Damn right...," Lexi grinned at Geneva, "So...is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Absolutely not." Geneva glared at Lexi.

"Oh come on, you'll kiss a random chick but not me?" Lexi argued.

"I didn't enjoy it." Geneva raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, fine." Lexi sighed and filled her pistols with bullets.

Geneva sighed as Lexi filled up her pistols. Lexi blinked when Geneva walked closer to her. Geneva pointed to her cheek, confusing Lexi.

"Just one." Geneva blushed.

Lexi froze in place and let a bullet fall to into the sand. She grinned and then laughed. Geneva raised an eyebrow at Lexi's actions.

"Well fine, if you won't take my once in a lifetime offer." Geneva turned her back on Lexi.

"W-Wait, wait," Lexi's laughs died down to chuckles, "Sorry, just wasn't expecting this."

"Just hurry up." Geneva crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh come on, at least loosen up a little." Lexi smiled.

"You got five seconds." Geneva warned.

"Okay, okay, okay." Lexi rolled her eyes.

Geneva closed her eyes as Lexi's face moved closer to her's. She opened her eyes when she felt soft lips touch her cheek. She felt a burn run across her cheeks when she felt Lexi's lips leave her cheek.

"Enjoy it?" Lexi asked with a smile.

"Eh, it was okay." Geneva returned a small smile.

"Don't deny me." Lexi winked.

"Deny," Geneva turned her attention to the black hole, "Ready for this?"

"Yeah...partner?" Lexi held up a fist to Geneva.

Geneva chuckled and bumped fists with Lexi.

"Right, partner."

**Location: Cracked Desert**

The hooded figure gasped for air as the golden eyed figure smiled. The hooded figure stood its ground and pointed its sword at the golden eyed figure. The golden eyed figure had her sword to her side and smiled.

"Why bother? She can't hear you."

"Gave it a shot." The hooded figure let its sword disappear.

"Running away?" The golden eyed figure watched the hooded figure create a black hole portal.

"Her friends are coming, they'll finish you." The hooded figure stepped back into the black hole.

The golden eyed figure watched at the hooded figure disappeared along with the portal. She crossed her arms across her chest and began to think.

_ What are you up to?_

**XXXX**

_I've waited for this moment for a long time..._

_ I will not let this pass..._

**XXXX**

Stepping out of the portal, Midori looked confused at the similar area she was from. Miyu appeared besides her and raised an eyebrow at the scenery.

"It looks the same from where we were." Midori said.

"Almost, there is no sand." Miyu kicked at the cracked ground.

They stayed silent as the soft wind toyed with their hair. Hearing the sound of footsteps behind them, they didn't bother to turn around to see who the sounds belonged to.

"Damn, did we do a turn around?" Lexi asked, looking at the scenery.

"No, it's a different area." Geneva took note of the small differences.

"Where's that hooded creep?" Lexi looked around.

"Not sure, probably best. I don't trust that jacket." Midori responded.

"Seemed to know what was going on though." Geneva added.

"Hey, it's Kai!"

All heads turned to Lexi who pointed out to a figure in the distance walking towards them. A smile appeared on their faces when their eyes focused and indeed, saw Kai walking their way.

"Hell yeah, I knew that kid would take care of that Tsubasa." Lexi grinned and took off in a sprint.

"Wait up." Geneva followed Lexi.

Midori's small smile still showed on her face as she followed the two former CHAOS numbers. Miyu sighed of relief as she walked behind them.

**Location: Garder Robe, Medical Wing**

"Are...you feeling better Natsuki?" Youko asked.

"...Yeah, a lot better." Natsuki still clung on to Shizuru.

"Good...I'll leave you two alone." Youko began to leave.

"Actually...could you get Sora and Riku?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course, be right back." Youko took a quick look at Shizuru.

As soon as Youko closed the door, Shizuru ran a hand through her wife's hair and laid her head on Natsuki's head.

"I love you, I love you so much." Shizuru held Natsuki closer to her.

"I love you too." Natsuki laid her head on her wife's chest.

"...Natsuki...Youko talked to me about..." Shizuru hesitated.

"...I know...I can't be headmaster...an otome anymore." Natsuki felt herself shiver.

"...I'm sorry...if...if only I had-"

Natsuki stopped Shizuru's lips with her finger. Shizuru saw the pain in Natsuki's eyes and felt the guilt in her become heavier.

"Please...I don't want to talk about that." Natsuki begged.

"..." Shizuru held her wife close to her again, not wanting to hurt her wife anymore.

**Location: Cracked Desert**

Kai stopped in her tracks as Lexi began to run towards her. Lexi smiled as she began to slow down when she was a few steps away from Kai.

"Hey kid you did it." Lexi stood in front of Kai.

"Good to see your in one piece." Midori stopped close to Lexi.

"What happened to Tsubasa?" Geneva asked as she came to a hault.

"Kai...your safe." Miyu sighed as she stopped.

Kai looked at the ground and let a silence take over them. Everyone paused with worry and concern for their young friend. Lexi brought up her metal arm and touched Kai's shoulder.

"Kai...are you okay?"

The silence continued to loom over them. Suddenly Miyu's eyes popped open with fear.

"GET BACK!"

"Wha-?"

Kai grinned as she heard Miyu's yell and brought her sword out. Lexi felt a slight movement in Kai and jumped back in time to dodge most of Kai's strike. Everyone jumped back in confusion to Kai's reaction. Lexi wiped away a trail a blood off her cheek as she glared at Kai.

"What the hell Kai?"

Miyu stepped in front of them and aim her gun arm towards Kai, loaded with an Anti-X capsule.

"It's not Kai." Miyu glare.

"What?" Midori raised an eyebrow.

All heads turned to the Kai that was chuckling. She had her sword pointed to them and when she brought her head up to them, they gasped in fear.

"Correct, I am not Kai."

The fake Kai smiled at them with golden eyes, sending a shiver down their spines. All of them pointed their weapons at her, unsure of who was in front of them.

"Then who the fuck are you?" Lexi asked, both pistols loaded and aimed.

The fake Kai chuckled as she looked into they're eyes with her golden ones.

"I am Tsubasa."

**Location: Garder Robe, Medical Wing**

"I have to go back." Kane sat up from his chair.

"Miyu told you to stay put." Chie reminded him.

"Yeah but I've never been good at following orders." Kane winked.

"...What's your specialty?" Yukariko asked.

"Huh?" Kane was confused.

"Each member of Sergey's had a special ability," Yukariko counted, "If I'm right; Jiao could control minds, Jess could clone herself to look like someone else, Tomoe...I'm not sure about her, but I'm guessing her specialty was strength. So what about you?"

Kane paused for a moment to think about the question directed to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his head.

"I'm not too special, all I can do is read minds."

"Not special, do you know what I'd give to have something like that?" Chie overheard his reaction.

"No way, what am I thinking right now?" Kagura asked.

Kane's eyes turned to a golden spiral as he read her thoughts. As soon as he was done, his eyes turned back to they're almost black color.

"You're thinking about a lesson plan for the Pearls."

"Nice." Kagura grinned.

"You also think I have a nice butt." Kane grinned.

Kagura's face flushed out into a red tone. Chie tried not to laugh as Yukariko kept silent with a small smile on her face.

"Sergey used you then?" Wataru asked.

"Yeah, mind reading is pretty useful in deals and dangerous situations," Kane sat down, "But I don't like to do it."

"Morals?" Miss Maria asked.

"Kind of; whenever I'm in a room with more than one person, I can hear all the thoughts," Kane closed his eyes, "Trust me, I've heard things I'd rather not of heard."

"...Could you read Tsubasa's mind?" Haruka asked.

"Even if I wanted to, she'd block me out."

"..."

**XXXX**

"I love you two so much." Natsuki smiled as she held her daughters in her arms.

"Mama, that hurts." Sora complained as she felt squeezed.

"Sorry Sora, but Mama's not letting go." Natsuki chuckled.

"Mama, Mommy said she's going to stay. Is that true?" Riku smiled as she sat closer to Shizuru.

"Yeah..." Natsuki smiled at her wife.

Shizuru smiled back as she played with Riku's hair. As she looked at her family, mainly her children, and then looked at her wife. Her wife noticed and tried not to think about what her wife was thinking. Youko then entered the room again, with Kagura right behind her.

"You uh, wanted to see me?" Kagura stood at attention.

"Yes, its come to my attention that business need to be attended immediately. Under the circumstances I've undergone, I want you to do something for me." Natsuki sat up straight, acting as her role of headmaster once more.

"All right, I'll do what ever you ask of me headmaster." Kagura nodded her head, happy to hear Natsuki in headmaster mode.

"I want you to take over as headmaster of Garder Robe."

Kagura's mouth dropped open at the given order. She quickly closed it and nodded her head no.

"I can't do that, I'm not an otome. Even if I was, I'm not worthy of that position."

"I've seen you take control of situations and I've heard from Miss Maria of your leadership abilities," Natsuki said, "You've proven yourself more than worthy of this position. But if you decline, I'll understand."

Kagura thought about what to do next. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"I accept the position as headmaster of Garder Robe."

**Location: Cracked Desert**

"Tsubasa..."

"B-But how?" Lexi asked.

"It was simple really," Tsubasa grinned, "All I had to was weaken her body and heart. Of course, to get to this level, certain requirements need to be made."

Miyu glared at Tsubasa as she prepared to launch an Anti-X capsule. Tsubasa saw this and smiled.

"Don't bother, it won't work."

"Might as well try." Miyu released a capsule.

The capsule broke in front of Tsubasa and the cloud surrounded her body. As the cloud began to disperse, Tsubasa smiled at them with her golden eyes. To add insult to injury, Tsubasa took a deep breath and smell of the antidote.

"A nice mixture of chemicals, if I do say so myself."

"I think we're boned." Lexi gulped.

"So...who wants to go to hell first?" Tsubasa asked as she pointed her sword at them.

"...Who are you?" Geneva asked.

"Excuse me?" Tsubasa paused.

"Tsubasa isn't your true identity, is it?"

After a few silent moments, Tsubasa broke into a smile. She let her sword down and chuckled.

"Clever girl, you're right, Tsubasa is a name I gave myself."

"Who are you?" Geneva repeated.

"I asked Kai the same thing, you should of seen the look on her face when she figured it out."

"Who are you?" Geneva repeated in an almost yelled tone.

Tsubasa chuckled and looked at them again with golden eyes.

_ "True, but who am I?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Who am I?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Give up?"_

_ "Who are you?" Kai asked._

_ Tsubasa looked at Kai with golden eyes and a smile. Kai looked into those golden eyes and couldn't help but stare. She blinked when a flash of light hit her eyes. She then looked down and saw something that caught her eye. Something that the golden eyes were hiding from her._

_ "I am-"_

_ "Wait." Kai held up a hand for a pause._

_ Tsubasa smiled, hoping to hear the answer she wanted. Kai looked at the cracked ground in disbelief. She looked up, blood running from her face as she stared once more into the golden eyes._

_ "No...it can't be..."_

_ Tsubasa continued to smile._

_ "But...but how? Why?"_

_"Does it really matter?"_

_ "Of course it does! Why are you doing this?"_

_ "Oh Kai, so young and naive. How I envy that."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Don't you see? It's already begun."_

"I'm what's left." Tsubasa answered.

"What?" Midori raised an eyebrow.

"I'm what's left of number IV."

Geneva and Lexi eyes popped open at Tsubasa's response. Tsubasa moved her shirt to reveal a golden necklace with a purple gem stone attached to it. The former numbers knew who that necklace belonged to and couldn't believe their eyes. Tsubasa again smiled with her golden eyes.

"I am what's left of Yen Siang."


	16. Chapter 16

**Surprise! Next chapter is the last (& a possible bonus chapter) Glad to see some have managed to stick this far in the story. Please excuse grammar mistakes, R&R please**

**Important note at the end, please you for reading  
><strong>

**-Danzai13**

**Chapter XVI**

**Location: Garder Robe, Medical Wing**

"Listen up everyone."

Every head turned to Kagura who had determined eyes on her face. She waited for a few moments for every head to turn her way. Feeling ready, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Dr. Ishigami, will the tower be ready any time soon?"

"Not as quickly as we want," Wataru shook his head, "It took on too much damage."

"So there's nothing that can be done?" Kagura asked.

"There might be one thing." A voice rang out.

All heads turned to the voice who was at the top of the stairs in a black hooded jacket. Kagura made her hands into a fist and glared at the figure. Naomi followed suit as well as Haruka and Yukariko.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked.

"A friend," The figure began to slowly walk down the stairs, "And time's running out for someone."

"What?" Yukariko raised an eyebrow.

"Kai's going to disappear forever if we don't hurry."

"Disappear?" Naomi lowered her fist.

"I can't let that happen," the figure stopped at the bottom step, "Now where is the Graceful Amethyst?"

**Location: Cracked Desert**

"Yen...but...how...?" Geneva asked.

"It's a long story..." Tsubasa placed a hand on her purple gem, "But like all of the CHAOS children, their time is limited. It just so happened that Yen's time was up a couple of years ago. She couldn't handle the phoenix insider her. That's when I was born."

Lexi aimed her pistol at Tsubasa and pulled the trigger. Tsubasa quickly turned her head to the side and let the bullet fly past her. Her golden eyes smiled at Lexi.

"To be free was...heaven...I have this power to change the fate of this world. Unfortunate a year ago, I realized that my time was just as short as yours."

Miyu glared at Tsubasa.

"The body I had was being eroded away by the CHAOS virus. Slowly from the inside, I could feel it crawling under my skin. I just couldn't sit around and wait to die, I want more time on this solid ground."

"You did all this just so you could play puppet?" Lexi yelled.

"More or less," Tsubasa smiled, "Once Sophia was out of the picture, Kai became the strongest CHAOS numbers. She was the perfect host for me to fulfill a dream of mine."

"Fat chance we'll let you go for it." Midori gripped her swords.

"Hear me out," Tsubasa held up a hand, "You might enjoy it."

"You took our friends body, why the hell should we give a fuck about your dream?" Lexi aimed her pistol at Tsubasa's chest.

"My dream...is everyone's dream."

"Everyone has a different dream." Geneva glared at her.

"My dream...is a world where no one has to suffer." Tsubasa explained.

"What?" Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you tired of all of the suffering the world has to offer," Tsubasa continued, "The orphans, the starving, the bloodshed, it all connects in a never-ending cycle of suffering, that creates hatred."

"And what the hell are you going to do about it?" Geneva asked.

"I'm going be a judge, a goddess of this world. I will watch over the weak and strike down the wicked."

"...You not a god Yen." Miyu said.

"With this new power, you could say I am." Tsubasa smiled.

"I'll believe you're a goddess," Lexi slightly pulled the trigger, "When you don't bleed into the sand."

**Location: Garder Robe, Medical Wing**

"Why do you need her?" Haruka moved to the side, making sure the children were behind her.

"Trust me, I need her to do s-"

"Who are you?."

The figure looked up to see Shizuru giving a death glare. The figure chuckled and slightly bowed to her, confusing the adults.

"The Graceful Amethyst in the flesh. Enough of intros though, I need your help to save a life or two."

"I don't understand."

"Or a willingness to understand?"

"Why?"

"You may not know it but you have a special bond with Kai," the figure crossed its hands across the chest area, "She see's you as an older sister. So to be blunt, I'm going to use you."

"I won't-"

"Look princess," the figure's patience was running thin, "I'll give you two options, you come with me, or I'll drag you out by the hair. Either way, I'm not leaving here without you."

"Over my dead body." Kagura stepped in front of the figure.

"Get out of my way."

Kagura saw angry golden eyes stare her down. She then felt her sparks flash down at her feet. Wanting to look down, she felt her movement frozen where she stood. The figure moved to the side and walked past the new appointed headmaster. The figure stood a footstep away from Shizuru, crimson looking at gold.

"So what's it going to be?"

Shizuru glared into the golden eyes that waited for an answer. She stayed silent and took a step back from the figure.

"I can't. I made a promise to someone to stay here." Shizuru put a hand over her heart.

"You're a foo-" The figure began.

"Go Shizuru."

Shizuru turned around to see her wife standing behind her with determined eyes. Next to her were Sora and Riku, looking up at their Mother Shizuru. Shizuru hesitated but Natsuki spoke once more.

"We'll wait for you."

Shizuru felt a small blush form on her cheeks at the words spoken by her wife. She turned her head to the figure and nodded her head. Shizuru turned back to her family with a smile.

"I'll come back to you."

"...I know." Nasuki smiled.

The figure paused for a moment before putting a hand on Shizuru's shoulder's, causing them to disappear. Kagura was finally set free and shook her head. Everyone somewhat relaxed, unsure of what to do next.

**Location: Cracked Desert**

Tsubasa smiled as another bullet flew past her. She ran a hand through Kai's hair and brought the ends to her view. She smiled at the final touches of her work.

"Soon..."

The ladies were panting as they stood back from Tsubasa's shadow. Geneva looked closer and the worry inside her grew.

"...Why is Kai's hair turning white?" Geneva noticed the dark brown changing to white.

"The transformation is almost complete," Tsubasa smiled, "Soon the Kai you know will no longer exist."

"She's not gone yet." Lexi filled her pistol with bullets.

"Too bad there's nothing you can do to save her." Tsubasa smiled as the white hair began to over take the dark brown hair.

Miyu grunted and dashed towards Tsubasa. Midori followed after her with her swords in hand. Tsubasa brought Kai's swords out with a grin and fought back. Geneva dashed at them with her large swords in hand as Lexi slowly walked and fired bullets at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa clashed her swords with Midori and dodged the quick jabs Miyu was giving at her side. Seeing an opening, Tsubasa kicked her foot up at Miyu's face causing the android to lose her balance. Geneva took the opening and helped Midori clash swords with Tsubasa. Bullets scrapped her hair and clothes but somehow Tsubasa was dodging the bullets Lexi aimed at her. Lexi growled, walked closer to fire her bullets and observe the fight. Miyu jumped back up and watch the fight, waiting for an opening.

Geneva brought a sword down but it hit sand as Tsubasa dodge both her attack and Midori's attack. Miyu dashed to Tsubasa at the presented opening. As the world slowly moved, Miyu's sword was aimed at the chest. Tsubasa looked up with Kai's face, causing Miyu to hesitate. With a grin, a sword thrust forward into the android's abdomen.

"Miyu!" Lexi gasped.

Miyu didn't feel any pain, but glared at Tsubasa as she pulled the sword out of her. Geneva was bringing a sword down as Midori thrust her sword at her.

"Finally..."

A burst of energy blasted from Tsubasa, causing all of the fighters to their feet. Tsubasa eyed each of them as the ladies began to slowly rise. Lexi was the first one on her feet and rushed to Miyu's side.

"You okay?" Lexi noticed Miyu was stable.

"Just a hole...I will not be able to fight..." Miyu responded as she began to fix herself, "Help the others."

Without hesitation, Lexi quickly ran to Geneva's side. Tsubasa smiled at her opponents, her hair now half white, half dark brown.

"Geneva."

"...I'm fine...she's too fast..."

"Finally found someone who can dodge bullets." Lexi tried to laugh at her own joke.

"If I can just get her still for a moment..." Geneva ignored the blood running down her face.

"Give up? I'm a little disappointed," Tsubasa smiled, the white hair slowly over taking the brown hair, "I thought you people were going to stop me? I guess the fact that Kai's heart is dying didn't motivate you enough."

"We will stop you." Geneva began to stand up.

"..." Lexi glared at Tsubasa.

"Go on, take your time," Tsubasa grinned, "I have all of eternity now."

Lexi looked closely at Tsubasa and saw the dark brown hair almost gone. She then looked at Midori, at Miyu, and then finally Geneva. She smiled to herself and put a hand on Geneva's shoulder.

"...Hey Geneva."

"What?" Geneva raised an eyebrow.

"Tell them I'm sorry." Lexi grinned.

"Huh?"

Lexi ran toward Tsubasa with both pistols aimed and firing at the target. Tsubasa moved wildly to dodge the bullets. Soon she ran out of bullets and threw them to the ground. With clenched fist, she brought her metal fist down on Tsubasa's cheek. A slice from a ring made Tsubasa's cheek bleed, making Lexi grin at her accomplishment. Tsubasa felt the warm blood run down her cheek as a surprised look appeared on her face.

"Gotcha ya!" Lexi stuck her tongue out.

Tsubasa gritted her teeth and glared at her opponent as she struck forward.

A heart skipped a beat and the world began to move slowly once more. Before her very eyes, Geneva watched a sword run through Lexi's body. Blood began to soak the sand beneath them. A gurgling gasp escaped Lexi's mouth as Tsubasa grinned at the blood falling to the ground.

With the last of her strength, Lexi grabbed the collar of Kai's jacket, causing Tsubasa to look into her eyes. Lexi grinned as she looked deep into those golden eyes.

"I know...you're in there Kai. You...you owe me for this..."

Tsubasa pulled her sword down and watch as Lexi fell forward in blood covered sand. A smile was left on Lexi's face as the world continued to move in a slow rotation.

"...L...Lexi...?" Geneva dropped her swords.

The grin on Tsubasa's face fell as well as the golden eyes as she looked at Lexi's body. Slowly Geneva made her way to Lexi. The blood flowed to Geneva's boots as her eyes started at the lifeless body. Geneva dropped to her knees and reached out to Lexi with a shaky hand.

"L...Lexi..." Geneva's voice rose up in pitch when Lexi didn't respond, "Lexi knock it off...Lexi?"

Turning her over, Geneva let the blood cover her as she saw a smile on Lexi's face. She began to shake her best friend, growing angry the longer her friend wouldn't wake up.

"Lexi wake up! PLEASE!," Geneva held Lexi close to her as tears ran down her face, "Don't do this to me! LEXI!WHY?!"

As Geneva began to scream her sorrow out, Tsubasa dropped her swords and placed her hands on her head. Miyu looked up from Geneva's scream at Tsubasa who began to bend over.

"No...no, stop it," Tsubasa yelled, "Stop it Kai! You've lost you're body. It's mine!"

A flash of black came from behind Miyu and struck at Tsubasa, who fell to the ground.

"I didn't expect this...but no matter."

Tsubasa looked up with a hand on her head at the figure that stood in front of her. Shizuru stood besides Miyu and waited for the figure to make an action. The figure looked at them, a change of plans was apparent.

"Sorry to drag you into this doll," the figure said to Shizuru, "Guess you won't be needed. Go home...I'll make sure Kai find's her way back home."

With a hand placed on Tsubasa, the figure and her disappeared. Shizuru looked at the small chaos formed from the small battle. Geneva continued to hold Lexi as Midori averted her eyes from the scene. Miyu managed to pick herself up and slowly move toward Shizuru.

"...Let us go home."

**Location: ?**

"Graaah!"

The figure watched as Tsubasa held her head with her hands, twisting and turning with pain. The figured sighed after awhile, and walked closer to Tsubasa. On her knees, Tsubasa glared up at the figure as it brought a hand up to her head.

"...Who are you?" Tsubasa asked.

"...No one important."

The figure placed it's hand on Tsubasa's head and gasped. Tsubasa's eyes rolled back into her head as the figure's hand held a tight grip on her head. Her body shook violently, her hands clawed at the figure's hand, who winced at the slight pain. Tsubasa's body stopped shaking and the figure let go of her. On her hands, Tsubasa threw up black liquid on the ground beneath her and panted for air. The figure crossed its hands across its chest and stomped a foot in the black liquid. It then put its attention on Tsubasa.

"...Kai?"

A head looked up at the figure at the calling of the name. Unable to hold herself up, Kai felt herself falling to her side. The figure quickly grabbed Kai, who passed out in the figure's arms. Smiling, the figure chuckled slightly .

"Still hopeless as ever Kai."

**XXXX**

A month has passed.

People were found, people were lost, people are missing...

A new beginning has begun.

**XXXX**

**Location: Aries Republic, graveyard**

A shadow carefully stood and stared a white stone surrounded with flowers. Geneva had re-read the engravings over and over again, each time was more painful than the last. A flower fell from its place and Geneva quickly replaced the flower to its right place. Stepping back, she put her gaze back on the engravings and stood silently.

"...You were always a dumb ass, you know that?"

The grave stayed silent to Geneva's insult.

"...I...I keep going over it in my mind...the dumb ass you are, just charging to your death..."

Geneva wiped her face as she took quick breath.

"...You never gave me chance to tell you..."

Geneva put her hands to the side, trying to keep herself together.

"You forgot...but you saved my life...Touse threw me out in the cold...you were the only one to sneak me back in...Touse knocked you in the head and knocked you out for three days. Forgot all about saving me...you were always the one to save me...I never returned that favor."

Geneva turned her back on the grave as the tears fell down her face with no control.

"Thank you...see you later, dumb panther."

**Location: Garder Robe, Headmaster's room**

"So what did you two do?"

"These two defaced school property." Miss Maria explained as the two corals feared for they're lives.

Kagura stood up from her seat and stood in front of the two corals to intimidate them. They gulped as Kagura moved some hair from face to reveal a gem stone on her ear. She then sighed and looked at Miss Maria.

"Make them clean up whatever they did and make sure they do 50 laps around the school."

The corals groaned which in turn Kagura raised an eyebrow at the corals.

"Make it 60 laps."

The corals stopped they're groaning and cursed themselves. Miss Maria nodded her head as she took the corals away from the room. As soon as they left, Kagura sighed and turned to her desk. Picking up a picture, she looked at all the faces that shined from the bright light. Including herself, in the picture included Naomi, Geneva, Lexi, and Kai. Her gaze lingered on Lexi and Kai more than the other faces. Putting the picture down, she sighed and looked out the window.

"Where are you Kai?"

**XXXX**

"Mommy!" Riku ran into Shizuru's leg.

"Hey there, did you have a good day." Shizuru smiled and hugged her youngest daughter.

"Uh-huh, me, onee-chan, and Belle played Squares." Rikue beamed.

"I saw you three from my classroom." Shizuru smiled as Sora came to her, "Where's your Mama?"

"Mama's not feeling good." Sora reported.

Shizuru blinked and paused at Sora's report. She continued to smile as she stood up straight.

"How about we help her get better, I'll be the doctor and you two can be the nurses."

"Nurse Sora, reporting for duty." Sora saluted her Mother.

"Um, yeah." Riku followed suit.

"Okay nurse Sora, nurse Riku, I need you to find me a cloth and a cup of water."

"Okay doctor, let's go nurse Riku." Sora took off.

"Onee-chan, wait." Riku followed her sister.

Shizuru chuckled to herself as she watched her children run off to find the item she asked for. Her smile dropped as she turned and walked till she found Natsuki bending over the kitchen sink. Hearing the footsteps, Natsuki turned her head to see her wife with a worried look on her face.

"...You have a good day?" Natsuki asked with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Shizuru stepped closer to Natsuki.

"I...I don't know." Natsuki's body slightly jumped as Shizuru came closer to her.

Shizuru slowly wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist. She felt the small jump but then felt her wife's body relax in her arms. She placed a small kiss on Natsuki's cheek.

"I love you."

"Me too." Natsuki leaned into Shizuru's hold.

**Location: Windbloom, Mashiro's Castle**

"It still hurts Sensei." Chiaki rubbed a large band-aid on her arm.

"The pain will go away soon." Naomi ruffled Chiaki's wild hair.

Chiaki sighed as she walked besides Naomi, who noticed the small child's sigh.

"Chiaki?"

"I miss Ma and Mommy." Chiaki pouted.

Naomi smiled and chuckled at Chiaki's jealousy of her new brother and sister.

"Don't worry, they love you and come back."

"Okay..." Chiaki sighed.

**Location: Garder Robe, Medical Wing**

Natsuki took a deep breath as she sat on the medical bed and gripped the bed sheets beneath her. Shizuru placed a hand on her wife's to try and ease the worry that clearly showed in those jade eyes. Natsuki looked at her wife and leaned into her shoulder. Shizuru gently ran a hand through the midnight locks of her beloved. They almost jumped when Youko entered the room with a chart in her hand. Natsuki looked at the chart before turning her attention to Youko. The Garder Robe doctor looked at the women, both yearning and fearing for an answer. She closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them for the women.

"I'm sorry Natsuki."

Natsuki put a hand to her mouth as she felt her world crash around her. Shizuru's faced paled as the news sunk in. Youko stayed silent as the news took effect on the women. Natsuki put her feet to the ground and began to pace around the room. Shizuru took her place on the bed and tried to calm her stomach. Youko reminded herself she was the doctor and re-assumed her position.

"I know this is a difficult situation your in, but I need an answer before its too late for an abortion."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who stayed still and started at wall. She looked at Youko and nodded her head. Youko understood and quietly exited the room to leave the couple alone. Shizuru stood up and walked to Natsuki, trying to find the words to say. Natsuki put hand on the wall and stared at the floor. She heard Shizuru stand next to her and let a few tears fall from her face. She looked up at her wife, her mouth opened as she tried to let the words come out.

"I...I...I d-don't know..." She took a breath, "Know...what to do. What do I do?"

Shizuru wiped away the tears on her wife's cheek and gently placed her hand on her wife's face. She lingered for a moment and then gently lifted Natsuki's face to look her in the eyes. Natsuki put a hand on top of her wife's and leaned into the warm body. Shizuru gently held Natsuki as she felt her cry in her shoulder.

"...No matter what you choose, I'll support you."

**Location: ?**

Eyes slowly focused with each blink taken. She heard and felt the waves crash into her body. Groaning she lifted her body up so she was on her hands and knees. She saw a pair of boots standing next to her and looked up at the owner. Her eyes widen at the angel she saw.

"Yuma..."

Yuma smiled as Lexi continued to stare up at her. She extended her hand to her, which Lexi grabbed it with her flesh right hand.

"I guess I made it." Lexi grinned.

"Welcome home."

**Dear reader, a poll is open. Go to my profile and choose the ending for the story. Thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the final chapter. Thank you for reading this long, and now its over, and it makes me happy :) Please forgive grammatical errors, there is a slight lemon scene(nothing hard core), and please R&R**

**Disclaimer on Mai-hime,Mai-Otome,Mai-Zwei.**

**Thank you.**

**-D13**

**Chapter XVII**

"Is this all the paperwork?" Kagura asked.

"Every sheet." Shizuru smiled.

Kagura put the papers back in its folder and set it on her desk. Shizuru slightly nodded her head as she turned to leave.

"Hey Shizuru."

Shizuru turned back and saw a concerned look on Kagura's face. She had a feeling she new what the new headmaster would ask.

"Yes?"

"Is...Natsuki okay with her new position? I could move her, or hell she could have her old position is she wants. She was good at being headmaster." Kagura asked.

"I think Natsuki's happy being the combat trainer. She smiles more, and I'm seeing more of the Natsuki from...before..."

"Well okay. If she wants to change, just let me know."

"Okini."

As soon as Shizuru stepped out of her office, Kagura sighed and went to her chair. She collapsed in the comfortable chair and growled at the high stack of paperwork before her. She sat up and moved the stack and reached for her favorite picture that she found it hard to remove her gaze from it from time to time. As she stared at each of her sisters, her gaze lingered on Kai, who had still yet to return to them. She put the picture frame down on her desk and began to mentally kick herself for not going after her five months ago.

"You better come back to us..."

**XXXX**

"All right you dumb kids, our play time is over" Natsuki smiled at her tired students, "Go run to the showers."

Her students didn't respond as they followed her orders. She watched as they ran and let her smile fall. She looked down at her slim abdomen, half expecting a large bulge to appear. She placed a hand on the lower half of her abdomen and stood still. After a few moments, she took her hand off and sighed as she walked off to her destination.

**XXXX**

"You did all right with your training today, kid."

"I guess..."

The figure put the bottled drink to its lips and slightly jugged the alcohol drink. Kai had a similar drink but let the sand hold it for her between her legs. She smiled as the sun began to slowly set over the large body of water. As the red orange colors bleached the sky, Kai took in a deep breath and let the sea breeze fly through her white hair. She looked over at the figure who put her bottle down and took out a piece of paper. Kai sighed as the figure began to write on the paper.

"You know, I think that prayer wishing habit of yours is just an excuse to throw bottles into the ocean."

"I've found that some of my wishes come true when I do this," the figure rolled the paper up and put it in the bottle, "You should try it."

"Well my first wish would to know what you look like."

"Nice try, make another wish."

"How about your real name?"

"Just Boss will do."

Kai sighed, as she had trying to identify her new teacher for the last few months. She looked down at her empty bottle and then looked out to the open sea.

"You have an extra piece of paper?"

"Always do." Boss gave Kai a slip of paper.

"Why do you always carry around paper?" Kai grabbed Boss's pen.

"For occasions like this, just in case." Boss put a cork in her bottle.

"I guess so...what did you wish for?" Kai asked.

"Kind of ruins the purpose of a wish." Boss replied as she threw the bottle towards the ocean.

"Maybe...so what did you wish for?"

"No way kid."

"Oh come on, I'll tell you mine."

"...Promise?"

"Promise." Kai nodded her head.

Boss looked at at the ocean and watched as her bottle bobbed up and down with the motions of the wave. She sighed and almost smile at Kai's happy anticipated face.

"I wished...I wished that I had more time left."

"...Are you dying?" Kai asked with concern.

"Not exactly...now what about your wish?"

"Hey come on, explain."

"I'll tell you at a later date. You're wish?"

Kai sighed as she put a cork in her bottle and threw it as hard as she could into the ocean. For a few moments she watched it make its way towards Boss's bottle.

"I wished I things could have been different, that way I could of know Sophia better."

Boss looked out at the two bottles floating away from them.

"She might of thought that."

**XXXX**

"Mama!"

"Hey, who are my two favorite girls?" Natsuki smiled when her two daughters rushed to her legs.

"Good." Sora smiled.

"We helped Mommy make dinner." Riku looked up at her Mama with a smile.

"Oh, that's good. Did you make sure not to burn anything this time?" Natsuki asked.

"Yup, this time we didn't burn the pancakes." Sora put her hands on her hips.

"Aw, that's a shame. I liked you're burned pancakes the last time you made them." Natsuki tasseled Sora's wild hair.

"Onee-chan we got to go." Riku pushed Sora in a different direction.

"Oh right, bye Mama." Sora took off in the direction her sister was pushing her in.

"Okay..." Natsuki walked further in her house.

Natsuki felt her body flinch and freeze at the same time as a pair of hands snaked around her torso. She relaxed when a familiar scent hit her nose and the gentle embrace reminded her that everything was okay.

"They're a bit excited for the slumber party." Shizuru let Natsuki's body gently rest on her's.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that...Shizuru I don't know..."

"Sora and Riku will be fine, they're just going to have a slumber party with Belle. Yukariko and Wataru will make sure they'll be safe." Shizuru reassured her wife.

"I know but I just...I don't want anything happening to them..." Natsuki clutched at her shirt.

"I know...but they'll be safe, I promise." Shizuru again reassured her wife.

"...When will they leave."

"In an hour or so."

"...I'm going to take a quick shower. I kind of stink."

"Just a little." Shizuzu slightly chuckled.

**XXXX**

"Oh..so...heh, this is a little strange." Haruka rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thank you for looking after my son, little Yukina." Takumi shook Yukina's small hand.

"No problem sir, Ranmaru was okay after I told him a story." Yukina slightly bowed to Takumi.

"Yukina, let's go play." Ranmaru grabbed Yukina's hand.

"Okay." Yukina rolled her eyes.

"So he really was a prince." Yukino smiled. All of the adults were sitting at a table, enjoying a small but meaningful conversation.

"Indeed, I think your daughter and my son have taken a liking to each other." Akira smiled as she held a small baby in her arms.

"Well she is a charmer," Haruka smiled, but then slightly frowned, "Hey now, we're not setting any marriages for them."

"Of course not." Takumi smiled.

"But, I'm sure my nephew would make a good husband." Mai winked.

"As my daughter would make a good wife." Yukino smiled.

"Hey, wait a minute." Haruka panicked.

"Mai I'm hungry." Mikoto complained.

"Why am I not surprised? Especially after your fifth bowl." Mai sighed.

"By the way, congrats on you're new addition." Yukino smiled at the month old baby.

"Thank you, she's quite a prize," Akira held her bundle of joy and smiled, "My husband here has developed a serious pride problem for his little girl."

"I just like to point out how cute my little Tohru is." Takumi smiled at his small daughter who seemed to inherited his messy brown hair.

"You gave her a very masculine name, I like it." Haruka approved.

"Congrats on the small package you have both have coming to you." Mai said as soon as she finished making another bowl of food for Mikoto.

"Thank you." Yukino put a hand on her slightly extended abdomen.

"How much longer?" Arika asked.

"Only four more month...it doesn't hurt, does it?" Yukino asked.

"I think its a bit too late to ask that question." Arika responded.

"Is Yukina excited about having a new sister?" Mai asked.

"Of course, she's been stacking books of fairy tales and commas." Haruka responded.

"Dramas, dear." Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Mikoto asked between bites.

"It's a girl, I'm sure she'll come out as beautiful like her mother." Haruka gently placed her hand on her wife's extended bulge.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Takumi asked.

Haruka looked over at an area she knew Geneva was keeping post. Even though she was doing an excellent job of hiding, Haruka knew Geneva was listening to every word they spoke.

"We're naming her Lexi."

Geneva's ear's perked up at the name and smiled to herself. She took her eyes off of the adults and watched Yukina and Ranmaru play a small game they made up. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Look's like you're stupid legacy lives on, dumb panther."

**XXXX**

"...I'm not sure...if I'm ready..." Natsuki hesitated.

"..."

Shizuru continued to hold Natsuki's hand as they sat on their bed. Working at a painfully slow pace, Shizuru had hoped that tonight, after a few months, Natsuki's body would learn to trust her hands and touch. Yet she could feel the small shaking of Natsuki's body, mostly involuntary on Natsuki's part. Natsuki let go of her wife's hand and placed then on her legs, trying to stop their small twitches. She looked at her slim abdomen and and felt her eyebrows come together.

"I...I feel empty."

"Empty?" Shizuru began to worry.

"I just...did I make the right decision?" Natsuki looked at her wife.

"You did what you knew was best."

"But was it? I just...ever since the abortion...I didn't think I'd feel this guilty...I...I don't know." Natsuki responded.

Shizuru sighed and slowly wrapped her arms around her wife's body. Natsuki flinched, but only for a moment and leaned into the warmth her wife provided for her.

"I'm here for you, and I love you," Shizuru turned Natsuki so they could look at each other, "I told you I'd support no matter what you decided. Please trust me."

"...I do trust you."

**XXXX**

"Will I ever get to go back?" Kai asked.

"You want to get away from me that badly?" Boss replied.

"Well it's been five months, I know they're worried about me."

"...Maybe tomorrow. That's sound's like a better day to depart, that and your training is complete."

"Will I be okay, am I...me?" Kai asked as she twirled a few strands of her white hair.

"It's just a side effect from Tsubasa, don't worry about it," Boss ruffled Kai's hair, "You're still you, for the most part."

"So how about you give my you're name?" Kai asked.

"Nope."

Kai sighed and rolled her eyes as they sat under a night sky filled with stars.

**XXXX**

Natsuki sighed as she felt Shizuru's hand's gently roam and touch her bare skin. Shizuru took care to try and calm Natsuki's slightly shaking body. Laying in front of her, Natsuki gripped the bed sheets beneath her as she felt Shizuru's hand slightly make their way lower on her body. With a kiss on her cheek, Shizuru distracted Natsuki and locked lips with her wife's. As she kissed her wife, Shizuru lead one of her hands down in between Natsuki's leg, and felt her wife her freeze and stop kissing her.

"It's just me, you know I won't hurt you." Shizuru reassured her wife as she stopped her hand's motions.

Natsuki nodded her head and closed her eyes as she let her wife continue to touch her. Going up and down, side to side, back and forth, and back and forth, Natsuki began to pant and moan to Shizuru's touch. As Natsuki's pants and moans increased, Shizuru moved her hand at a faster pace and held her wife close to her. Natsuki clenched the sheets beneath her and felt her body shiver one last time. Shizuru stopped her motions and watched as her wife came down from her high. As Natsuki's breathing began to calm, Shizuru placed a small kiss on her forehead and held her close.

"I love you."

Shizuru looked at her wife, her head touching her chest, wanting to hear her heart beats. With a smile, she held her even closer to let her wife know that she was safe once more.

**XXXX**

"Well...guess this is it." Kai looked at the portal Boss had made.

"Yeah...it's goodbye then." Boss stepped back away from the portal.

"You're not coming?" Kai looked confused.

"I can't, I'm just a slave to time now."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it, but I can only exist for certain amount of time in the real world."

"This wasn't real?" Kai looked at the scenery around her.

"It's my punishment." Boss looked out at the ocean.

"I don't recall having your own island a punishment."

"It's a prison, surrounded by water."

"...You sure you won't come with me?" Kai extended her hand to Boss.

Boss looked at Kai's hand, but then looked back up at Kai.

"I can't. If I go over my time, I either become lifeless like a potato or disappear entirely."

Kai withdrew her hand and sighed as she took a step back in the portal. She looked at her hand and saw herself disappearing from Boss's world.

"I enjoyed our time together...I'm sorry it wasn't as long as we wanted it to be."

"...I'll see you around...maybe?"

"Maybe...goodbye Kai."

"Give me a hint at least." Kai asked as she saw Boss's world slowly disappear.

Boss was silent as Kai began to disappear from her sights. Before she completely disappeared, Boss brought her hands to the hood of her jacket and removed it to reveal her face.

"...Sophia?" Kai asked.

"See you later." Sophia smiled as Kai finally disappeared from her sights.

**XXXX**

"Are the girls going to be with Kagura?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course, I'll be the one picking them up after my teaching shift ends," Shizuru answered she she fixed her dress, "Any request for dinner?"

"Mmm...ramen with mayonnaise?" Natsuki asked with a smile.

"Liver and leeks it is then." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki groaned as she fixed her training suit and looked at her abdomen once more.

"...We should have another kid." Natsuki blurted out.

Shizuru turned to Natsuki, surprised but happy at the hearing of the news. Shizuru moved closer to Natsuki and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So how about...tonight?"

Natsuki blushed at the idea and zipped her bag closed.

"We'll see, I got to go." Natsuki rushed out the door.

"See you tonight." Shizuru winked.

She saw the blush on Natsuki's cheeks grow a shade darker as she left their room. As Shizuru finished packing her her lesson plans, she heard footsteps coming back to their room.

"Ara, just couldn't wait for night time?" Shizuru asked with a smile.

"Just forgot something." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"What did you-" Shizuru's sentence was cut short as Natsuki's lips met with her's.

"I love you." Natsuki smiled as they parted.

Shizuru blushed at her wife's words and smiled.

"I love you too."

"Well...you two certainly have it made." a voice rang out.

Heads turned to the voice whose body was leaning against a wall; and after a few seconds, smiles broke out.

"Where the hell have you been?" Natsuki asked, "And what happened to you're hair? How did you get in here?"

Kai smiled as she stood up and walked to the couple.

"Came down the chimney like Santa Claus."

"There is no chimney."

"Well then you need better window locks."

"Kai...what happened to you?" Shizuru asked, "Why we're you gone for so long. You had us worried."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," Kai rubbed the back of her neck, "One thing lead to another and well...it's complicated."

"Well I'm sure you're sisters will want to know how complicated you're vacation was." Shizuru said with a smile.

Kai nervously laughed, hoping and praying she could explain herself.

**XXXX**

"Hey Kagu-"

Kai's sentance was cut off by a fist connecting with her cheek. As she fell on her butt she looked up at an angry headmaster glaring down at her. Kai nervously laughed as she put a hand to her cheek.

"Wow, you really do pack a punch."

"Where-the-HELL have you been?" Kagura steamed.

"Well...it's complicated..." Kai rubbed her cheek.

"What do you mean it's complicated?!"

Kai had a worrisome smile on her face as Kagura began to chew her out.

"Well I-I-I had to make sure I was fully me and that no trace of Tsubasa was still around-"

"What? It took you five months to figure it all out," Kagura interrupted her, "You know how busy I've been? I have so much to do and no one to push it on to."

"So all you see me as is your assistant?" Kai sighed.

"Yeah, and you were pretty damn good at it too," Kagura calmed down, "What the hell am I suppose to do if you just died on me? Drown in a sea of paperwork?"

Kai looked up at Kagura, a show of sadness in her eyes. She felt a bit guilty but smiled at Kagura's concern.

"Aww, so you do care about me?" Kai grinned.

"I only care about you cause you don't screw up a lot like my current assistant." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Huh, so you're replacing me? Guess I better find another job." A voice sighed.

Kai looked over and saw a man bringing in another stack of papers down on Kagura's desk. Kagura sighed and wished in her head for the paperwork to disappear. The man chuckled which caught Kagura's glare.

"Did you just read my mind Kane?"

"Well if you're wishing for this paperwork to be done, I'd say you better be nice to your boyfriend." Kane grinned.

"Boyfriend...? Kagura, I don't approve." Kai pouted.

"You have no say in this Miss. I've-been-gone-for-five-months." Kagura put her attention back on Kai.

"Kagura, I have a few letters for you." Shizuru entered the office.

"Oh? Thanks." Kagura took the letters.

"I hope you're not being too hard on Kai." Shizuru reminded Kagura.

"Oh I'm not...what makes you say that?" Kagura avoided eye contact.

"Kai, I think you better run." Shizuru smiled at Kai.

"What? Why?" Kai quickly stood up.

"Actually it might be too late for that. As mad as they sounded on the phone." Kagura opened her letters.

"What's going-" Kai stopped as she felt two shadows loom over her.

She turned around and saw two glares pierce through her soul. She took a step back as she began to calculate a way to escape.

"H-Hey Geneva...Naomi..."

"Where the fuck have you been?" Geneva cracked her knuckles.

"Um...well..." Kai pushed her sister's out of the way and ran out the door.

"After her." Naomi gave chase.

"Kai! Get back here!" Geneva ran after Kai.

"Sorry Kane, but can you take care of this," Kagura asked Kane, "I got to make sure they don't kill her, I want that spot."

"Mmm...maybe a kiss will ensure I stay." Kane smiled.

Kagura looked at Shizuru who smiled as she turned her head. With a blush on her face she gave Kane a quick kiss on the cheek and ran after her sisters.

"You think Kai will survive?" Kane asked Shizuru.

"No doubt about it, but that's why we have a medical wing. Just in case."

**XXXX**

"Is Kai going to be okay?" Natsuki asked Shizuru.

"She'll be fine, that's just the relationship those four share," Shizuru reminded her wife, "But they do care for each other."

"I guess, I mean I'd guess I'd act the same way too." Natuski sighed as she continued to walk alongside her wife.

"They looked really happy, I'm glad Kai is back."

"Me too, maybe know things can go back to being normal."

Shizuru smiled as they walked together, going nowhere and not really caring. She looked at her wife and saw a smile on her face that showed that she was happy and safe. Shizuru looked down the road and wondered about their future together.

"I like this, we should do this more often."

"Taking a walk?"

"With you, yes." Shizuru smiled as she wrapped her hand around Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki blushed but smiled as she slightly tightened her grip on her wife's hand. She knew that no matter what happened, she'd be okay. That everything was going to be okay.

Because none of them was alone.


End file.
